Laws of Motion
by kindtwin
Summary: Esta fanfic é a continuação de Universal Invariants. A estória se passa na 5ª temporada. Tradução não autorizada. Blá blá blá...
1. Mulder Morta Andando

**Laws of Motion (Leis do Movimento)**

* * *

**Capítulo Um: Mulher Morta Andando**

* * *

Mulder entrou no apartamento de Scully carregando a pequena mala dela; a que não pede muitos artigos de higiene e itens pessoais quando se vai ao hospital para morrer. Mas Scully e suas coisas receberam uma trégua no último minuto, e, ao invés de estar a sete palmos, ela estava três metros à frente dele, admirando sua mobília.

Ele parou perto da porta enquanto ela alisava seu sofá listrado de azul e branco, pegando um romance quase terminado e segurando-o contra o peito. Mulder se sentiu um intruso. "Talvez eu devesse ir embora" ele disse, "Talvez você queira desfazer a mala".

As palavras soaram ridículas quando ele as disse. Quanto tempo demoraria para guardar uma escova de dentes, algumas roupas íntimas e os óculos? Ele pôs a mala no chão.

Scully se virou, ainda segurando o livro, e sorriu para ele. Ele não tinha certeza do que fazer com essa mulher sorridente que ela tinha se tornado na última semana. Ele estava contente por ela estar feliz, mas quando ela deu aquele sorriso em sua direção, aquilo o deixou nervoso. Ainda havia tanta coisa que ele não contara a ela.

"Não, fique", ela disse, seu sorriso se transformando num bocejo. "Além disso, prometo fazer um almoço para você."

Mulder, tendo comido dois donuts antes de pegá-la no hospital, não estava com muita fome, mas Scully já estava indo para a cozinha. Ele foi até a prateleira de livros e levantou a proteção de vidro do relógio. Ele tinha parado em algum momento do passado, às 05:05, mas se teria sido de manhã ou à tarde, ou há dez dias atrás, Mulder não sabia dizer. O melhor que ele podia fazer era ajustá-lo para funcionar novamente.

Na cozinha, ele ouvia Scully abrindo e fechando portas de armários. Ele admirava seu trabalho com o relógio, os ponteiros começando sua dança suave uma vez mais, quando Scully saiu da cozinha, parecendo desgostosa. "Parece que não tenho comida nenhuma", ela admitiu.

Mulder exalou, alívio palpável. "Então eu vou comprar comida e você pode descansar," ele disse, já indo para a porta.

"Mulder, espere. Você não tem que me comprar comida, não depois de tudo..."

"Você deveria estar na cama, Scully, não num corredor de comida congelada"

Ele arqueou os ombros, incapaz de se virar e olhar para ela. Scully, ele queria dizer, acorda. Eu dancei com o diabo e você tem um microchip no pescoço. Quando isto acontece, o troco será uma droga.

"Mulder, olhe para mim."

Mulder se forçou a encará-la. Os olhos dela ainda mantinham aquele olhar marejado de gratidão, um olhar que ele sabia que não merecia. A face dela estava pálida, sua clavícula visível sobre a gola do suéter fino. Ele pensou sobre como este poderia facilmente ser o dia do enterro dela ao invés de sua volta para casa e, de repente, seus olhos se encheram de água.

"Eu estou bem. Você precisa se acostumar com a idéia, ok? Eu percebi que nosso azar acumulado faria uma pequena arma recuar, mas os testes não mentem. Não há tumor e nem sinal do câncer. Eu tenho minha vida de volta e com certeza planejo vivê-la."

"Isso é ótimo, Scully, de verdade."

Ela cruzou os braços. "Poupe-me do entusiasmo forçado."

Deus, ele não tinha força emocional para essa conversa agora. Agora não. Talvez nunca. "É que é tão cedo," ele disse.

"Quanto tempo para termos certeza, então? Duas semanas? Um mês? Um ano?"

Isso era tão Scully. Ponha um _flukeworm_ na frente dela e ela negaria a existência mesmo que ele a mordesse no traseiro. Ponha um chip no pescoço dela e ela ainda teria certeza das regras: tudo estava bem agora! Mulder não podia culpá-la por não querer olhar mais a fundo nesse pedaço de evidência em particular, mas ele temia que, neste caso, o presente seria um cavalo de Tróia. Ele não acreditava que o Canceroso curara Scully por bondade de seu pequeno e cinzento coração.

"Ninguém quer acreditar nisso mais do que eu", ele disse a Scully suavemente.

A postura dela suavizou e ela balançou a cabeça "Tem sido uma longa semana para nós dois."

"Então deixe-me ir até a loja. De verdade, não é nada de mais. Você não deveria gastar o seu primeiro dia de liberdade numa fila, de qualquer maneira."

Scully cedeu, então ele escapou pelo corredor, onde podia respirar novamente, praticamente saltando pelas escadas e para fora do prédio dela. Outono caía sobre D.C., dando cores fortes às árvores e ao céu um azul quase doloroso. Folhas se curvavam em finas esculturas abstratas antes de caírem no chão. A mãe Natureza era bonita em sua morte lenta.

Mulder andou pelos corredores do supermercado, seu apetite voltando à visão de maçãs vermelhas, abóboras redondas e galinha congelada para churrasco. Ele pegou os itens essenciais e alguns -– Scully precisava de papel higiênico? Ele parou com um pacote nas mãos por uns trinta segundos antes de jogá-lo no carrinho. E outro itens de higiene pessoal, e Scully estaria por conta própria.

O apartamento estava silencioso quando ele voltou. Ele pôs as sacolas na cozinha e andou na ponta do pé pelo corredor até o quarto, onde ele abriu a porta para dar uma espiada. Scully jazia imóvel sob as cobertas, cortinas fechadas contra o sol. Ele não podia ver seu rosto ou ouvir sua respiração.

Mulder hesitou um momento, o lábio preso entre os dentes, mas enfim ele saiu e deixou-a dormir. Uma hora ele teria que confiar nisso: Scully estava viva.

Ele voltou para a cozinha e começou a brincar de esconde-esconde nos armários. Onde ficava a manteiga de amendoim? O açúcar? Ele estava decidindo o lugar correto para o pão quando o telefone tocou.

Mulder correu para alcançar o telefone junto à parede antes que acordasse Scully. "Alô", ele disse, um pouco sem fôlego.

Houve um momento de silêncio no outro lado da linha.

"Alô?" Mulder tentou de novo.

"Eu – Eu estou tentando localizar Dana Scully", disse um homem aflito do outro lado da linha "Esse era o número dela." Mulder não conseguia identificar a voz.

"Ainda é o número dela", Mulder respondeu, "mas ela não está disponível no momento. Quer deixar algum recado?"

"Eu preciso falar com a Dana. Por favor, é muito importante."

"Eu temo que isso não seja possível agora."

"É o Mulder?" Disse a voz. "Você é o Mulder, não é?"

"É o Mulder." Ele ainda tentava descobrir de onde conhecia a voz "Quem está falando?"

"É o Ethan. Ethan Minette. Lembra-se? Eu realmente preciso falar com a Dana. Pode encontrá-la para mim?"

"Mulder?" Scully apareceu atrás dele, piscando sonolenta. "Quem é no telefone?"

Ele entregou o telefone para ela, mesmo sabendo que se arrependeria disto. "É o Ethan."

A surpresa no rosto de Scully mostrou a ele que ela estava tão chocada por encontrar o ex-noivo ao telefone quanto ele estava. Ela pegou o receptor e entrou na cozinha. "Ethan?"

Mulder ficou por perto, escutando abertamente.

"Você o que?" Scully disse. Ela agarrou a cadeira da cozinha e afundou-se nela. "Espere, vá devagar. Quando isto aconteceu?"

Mulder pegou a cadeira oposta a ela, assim ele poderia ver seu rosto. Ela parecia em choque.

"Sim, claro que eu posso ir," ela estava dizendo. "Onde você está?" Uma pausa. "Eu sei onde é. Ok, estou saindo agora. Certo? Estarei aí assim que puder, e, enquanto isso, não diga uma palavra a ninguém. Ninguém, você me ouviu?"

Ela desligou o telefone e sentou com ele no colo por um momento. "Era o Ethan," ela disse.

"Eu percebi."

"Ele foi preso." Ela levantou os olhos para ele. "Por homicídio."

"O que?"

"Eu preciso ir até lá falar com ele." A cadeira bateu alto no chão quando ela se levantou.

Mulder a seguiu pelo corredor. "Scully, espere um minuto. Você saiu do hospital há apenas algumas horas." Ele entrou no quarto logo atrás dela somente para se virar bruscamente quando ela começou a tirar o suéter. Mulder encarou a parede, mas não parou de argumentar. "O médico disse que você deveria ir devagar."

"Tenho certeza que o Dr. Harris entende que isto é uma exceção."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não tenho os detalhes. Eles o estão mantendo na 16-6."

Mulder ouviu o zíper da calça se fechando e virou-se para encontrá-la vestida em roupas de trabalho. Ela tirou o cabelo do colarinho e colocou um coldre sobre um ombro. Ele não podia olhar para ela sem vê-la afundada e debilitada numa cama de hospital. Uma brisa leve ainda poderia derrubá-la.

"Quem é a vítima?" Mulder perguntou, e Scully congelou.

"Ele não disse," ela respondeu, não olhando para ele. "Olhe, eu sei que não é o ideal, mas ele pediu minha ajuda e eu não posso deixar de ir."

"Ele sabe que você esteve doente?"

Scully tremeu dentro do casaco. "Não. Nós não... eu não falo com ele há muito tempo."

Conformado, Mulder tirou as chaves do bolso. "Eu dirijo," ele disse.

* * *

Detetive Franklin, um homem negro alto num elegante terno e sapatos lustrados, mascava um palito no canto da boca e os informou com um olhar cético. "Este não é território do FBI," ele disse. "Só um homicídio puro e simples."

"Ethan Minette pediu para me ver," disse Scully.

"Sim, essa é a parte que eu me confundiu, sabe. A maioria das pessoas pede um advogado."

"Ele não tem um advogado?" perguntou Scully, espantada.

"Um telefonema e você é a advogada. Você pode compreender minha confusão sobre isso."

"Estou tão no escuro quanto você," Scully replicou. "Posso vê-lo agora?"

"Claro. Diga-lhe que uma confissão faria a coisa toda menos dolorosa para nós dois, sim?".

Mulder e Scully o seguiram para os fundos, mas ele parou Mulder com a mão no seu peito. "Ele a chamou, não você."

"Somos parceiros," Mulder explicou.

"Bem, você pode ser o parceiro que espera no saguão ao lado da máquina de refrigerantes."

"Eu vou ficar bem, Mulder, obrigada."

Franklin a levou para os fundos e por um corredor para uma sala de interrogatório que estava guardada por um oficial uniformizado. O coração de Scully acelerou quando ela pensou no que poderia encontrar do outro lado. A última conversa de verdade que ela teve com Ethan, ela devolvera o anel de compromisso dele.

"Lembre-se do que eu disse sobre a confissão," Franklin disse quando abriu a porta.

"Tomarei isso como um conselho."

Ela entrou na sala de tijolos brancos e encontrou Ethan parecendo suado e pálido na mesa. Na mente dela, ele sempre foi o mesmo da última vez que ela o viu – infantil e inocente, com o olhar magoado enquanto ela se esforçava para dizer-lhe que não o amava mais. Este Ethan estava mais velho, ainda bonito, mas com menos cabelo e com uma barriga saliente.

"Dana," ele disse, se levantando. "Obrigado por vir."

Scully estava olhando para a camiseta branca dele, que estava pontilhada de respingos de sangue secos. Ele olhou para si mesmo e de volta para ela. "Não é o que parece."

"Isso é bom, porque parece realmente ruim, Ethan." Ela se sentou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Que reencontro, hein? Eu sinto muito por trazê-la para isso tudo, mas eu não sabia para quem mais ligar." O lábio inferior dele tremeu e ele engoliu fundo. "Melinda está morta."

"Melinda, a sua câmera?" perguntou Scully, e ele assentiu.

"Oh, Ethan."

"Eu fui acordado de manhã por policiais batendo na minha porta. Aparentemente, alguém deu uma dica dizendo que houve uma perturbação no meu apartamento. Eu nem notei o sangue, no começo. Eu só fui até a porta, e lá estava ela, deitada de bruços no chão da minha sala de estar. Eu não a matei, Dana. Eu juro que não."

"Ela estava no seu apartamento quando você foi dormir?" Scully perguntou, com cuidado.

"Eu não sei," ele respondeu, uma sombra abatendo sobre suas feições enquanto ele balançava a cabeça. "Eu estava bem bêbado ontem à noite. Melinda me levou para casa. Eu lembro de ter caído na minha cama, mas não me lembro de ela ter ido embora. Alguém a esfaqueou, D. Talvez ela estava na sala ao lado, morrendo, enquanto eu estava desmaiado. Talvez ela gritou por socorro e eu nem ao menos ouvi."

"Por que você bebeu?" Nos anos que ela o conhecia, Ethan nunca havia bebido o suficiente para apagar. Uma vez ele tomara champagne demais na festa de Ano Novo e contou algumas piadas nojentas em companhia de várias pessoas. Era isso. Ele não era de beber muito, ponto final. Duas cervejas e ele geralmente parava por aí.

Scully examinou seus olhos vermelhos, cabelo sujo, e mãos trêmulas, enquanto tentava achar o homem que ela amara. Ethan deu um suspiro trêmulo.

"Melinda estava indo embora e nós fizemos uma reunião no bar para ela. Uma festa."

"Indo embora?"

"Ela arrumou um emprego em Seattle. Ela queria sair." Apesar do medo e fadiga óbvios, as palavras ainda continham um pouco de raiva.

"Sair do serviço de câmera ou de você?" Scully perguntou.

"Ambos. Nenhum." Ele correu uma mão pelo cabelo e recostou na cadeira. "Foi a história do Ryerson, principalmente. Ela cansou."

"Ryerson," Scully repetiu, tentando localizar o nome. "O congressista Ryerson? O com a esposa morta?"

"Amante morta." Ele estreitou os olhos. "Tem estado em todos os lugares sem parar nos últimos dois meses, Dana. Onde você esteve?"

Scully pensou nas noites longas que ela passou tremendo sob os lençóis com o banheiro a uma distância cruel. Sem TV, sem rádio. A luz cintilante e o barulho só pioravam sua náusea. Com a morte tendo se tornado tão clara, Scully não tinha prestado atenção a indiscrições insignificantes de políticos. Os jornais e sites de Internet corriam atrás de lençóis sujos e desarrumados, enquanto mulheres eram abduzidas de suas casas, e seus corpos virados do avesso e então devolvidos para uma lenta e dolorosa sentença de morte, na frente de suas famílias e amigos que nada podiam fazer.

Scully fechou os olhos com força ante a súbita onda de raiva.

"Dana?"

Ela os abriu novamente. "Eu estive fora," ela disse. "Mas agora estou de volta. O que tem a história do Ryerson?"

"Ele matou Rachel Campenella, a assistente com a qual ele estava dormindo. Todo mundo sabia. Ninguém pode provar. Não acredito que você não conhece o caso. Deus." Ele olhou para a parede por cima da cabeça dela. "Acho que tem sido minha vida há tanto tempo, que agora esqueço que são apenas notícias para as outras pessoas."

Uma batida forte na porta fez Scully pular, e Detetive Franklin entrou acompanhado de outro homem. "Sargento Millard aqui vai precisar de sua camisa," Franklin disse, apontando para a camiseta de Ethan. "Arrumamos outra para você por enquanto."

Ethan olhou em defesa para Scully. "Eu preciso mesmo? Eles não precisam de um mandado?"

"Temo que terá que entregar-lhes a camisa, Ethan."

"È evidência o que está usando," Franklin disse a ele. "Nós podemos apreender qualquer coisa que esteja à vista, e nada está mais à vista do que o sangue de uma mulher em todo o seu pijama."

Franklin rodou o palito para o outro lado da boca enquanto Ethan tirava a camisa suja e vestia a que a polícia trouxera.

"Você contou a ela sobre a arma do crime?" Franklin perguntou.

Cansado, Ethan balançou a cabeça. "Faca de cozinha," ele murmurou para Scully.

"Da cozinha *dele*." Franklin entregou a camisa ensacada para o sargento e disse, "É melhor seu garoto aqui começar a falar, se espera alguma ajuda nossa."

Quando eles saíram, Ethan chutou sua cadeira. "Eu não acredito nisso! Eu nunca machucaria Melinda, nunca! Ao invés de procurarem por quem realmente fez isso, eles me mantêm trancado aqui como um animal. Você tem que me ajudar, Dana. Por favor. Você é boa nisso. Você sempre me contava sobre sua taxa de resolução e como você e Mulder encontravam coisas que os policiais deixavam passar. Bem, eles, com certeza absoluta, estão deixando passar alguma coisa aqui, porque eu não fiz isso."

Ele estava tremendo, ao final do discurso. Scully deliberadamente se fez ficar mais calma, mantendo o tom ameno e as palavras cuidadosas. "Você precisa de um advogado, Ethan. Eles vão te processar."

"Eu sei disso. Eu sei. Mas um advogado não vai descobrir quem matou Melinda."

"Você sabe quem a matou?"

Ele piscou. "Eu – eu fico pensando, e não dá em nada. Quero dizer, para fazer isso a ela, alguém deveria odiá-la, certo? Você não... você simplesmente não esfaqueia alguém desse jeito. É preciso muita raiva. Ninguém odiava Melinda. Você a conhecia. Todos gostavam dela."

Scully sorriu, triste. "Sim, todos gostavam dela."

"Então, você vai me ajudar? Você vai me ajudar a descobrir quem fez isso a ela?" Ele agarrou as mãos dela e segurou firme.

"Ethan, eu quero te ajudar, mas não tenho nenhuma autorização neste caso."

"Isso nunca pareceu impedi-los antes." Ele tentou dar-lhe um sorriso torto.

Scully se soltou do aperto dele. "Verei o que posso fazer."

"Obrigado. Muito obrigado."

"Não posso prometer nada."

"Eu sei disso. Só de você estar disposta a tentar, significa tudo para mim." Ele deu um suspiro pesado e pôs as mãos nos quadris. "Então, como você está? Bem?"

Scully tocou no braço dele. "Bem," ela replicou, e ele assentiu. "Eu vou até o necrotério ver o que consigo descobrir, ok? Acho que conheço bem o legista. Você fica aqui." Ela inclinou a cabeça para tentar encontrar o olhar abatido dele. "E arrume um advogado."

"Vou arrumar. Obrigado de novo, Dana. É, hum, muito bom ver você novamente."

Scully gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo.

Ela tocou as bochechas com as duas mãos enquanto caminhava pela delegacia para encontrar Mulder. Como requisitado, ele estava perto da máquina de refrigerantes, com uma soda na mão e os restos de um pacote de Cheetos no colo. "Hey," ele disse, quando a viu. "Como foi?"

"Nada bom," ela respondeu. "Vamos sair daqui, ok?"

Ele a seguiu em silêncio até o carro. Já dentro, ela encostou as costas no banco e fechou os olhos. Mulder pôs as chaves na ignição, mas não ligou o carro.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim. Não." Ela suspirou e sentou-se reta. "É o Ethan lá, sabe? Eu mal posso acreditar nisso ainda. Eu nunca imaginei vê-lo assim."

Mulder mastigou o polegar por um momento. "Como você imaginava vê-lo?"

"Humm? Eu não imaginei, não mesmo. Eu só..."

"O que?"

Ela se mexeu para olhar para ele. "Você pensa que tudo e todos do seu passado permanecem bem onde você os deixou, como se você pudesse dar a volta e refazer os passos, e encontrá-los da mesma maneira que os deixou."

"Não sei se estou entendendo."

"O Ethan que eu conheci nunca teria uma mulher morta em seu apartamento," ela disse, pensativa. "Acho que o que descobri é que... aquele Ethan não existe mais."

"E você quer saber se ele já existiu?"

Scully enquadrou os ombros e pegou o cinto de segurança. "Temos que ir até o necrotério."

"Espere um minuto." Ele tocou no braço dela, parando-a. "Você acha que talvez Ethan tenha feito isso?"

"Não, acho que ele não fez. Ele diz que nunca machucaria Melinda, e eu acredito nele."

"Melinda? A câmera dele?" Mulder recostou-se, surpresa aparente. "Eu tive um encontro com ela."

"É mesmo, você teve." Scully olhou para ele de cima a baixo. "Eu tinha esquecido disso."

"Foi um encontro muito bom." Ele pareceu repentinamente tímido e começou a tirar farelos de Cheetos da camisa. Mas a curiosidade de Scully estava irritada.

"Então, por que foi um encontro somente?"

"Oh, eu não sei. Foi há muito tempo atrás."

Sim, Scully lembrou, logo antes da abdução e do retorno dela – tempo perdido em mais de um sentido. Ela e Mulder raramente falavam sobre isso, como se mencionando, isso trouxesse à tona velhos fantasmas como que chamando o Diabo pelo seu nome.

"Ela era legal," Mulder terminou, sem convicção.

"É, legal." Scully não havia conhecido Melinda muito bem também – só para dizer oi. Muitas vezes, ouvira sobre ela pelas histórias que Ethan contava dos muitos encontros de Melinda.

Mulder e Scully tiveram um momento de silêncio no Taurus pela perda de uma mulher que ambos mal conheciam.

"Como ela morreu?" Mulder perguntou finalmente.

"Esfaqueada, aparentemente, com uma das facas da cozinha do Ethan."

Mulder estremeceu. "Ai."

"Ele disse que devia estar dormindo quando aconteceu."

A expressão de Mulder dizia o que ele achava dessa possibilidade. Do jeito que estavam as coisas, Scully tinha que concordar. Melinda era uma mulher jovem e saudável. A menos que o atacante a tivesse pegado enquanto ela dormia ou, de algum modo inconsciente, ela deve ter lutado muito. E, segundo Ethan, Melinda estava sóbria, apenas deixando-o no seu apartamento antes de voltar para o dela.

"O que diabos deve ter acontecido?" Mulder perguntou.

"É isso que temos que ir ao necrotério descobrir."

* * *

"Deixe que eu falo," Scully pediu enquanto eles cruzavam o estacionamento, no sol franco da tarde. Mulder olhou para ela por trás dos óculos escuros dele, e se sentiu só um pouco culpado por estar seguindo-a para um necrotério. Eles estavam de volta à ativa, remexendo em cadáveres que não eram realmente deles, e, por um momento, quase pareceu uma vida normal novamente.

Ela usava os saltos altos, o passo rápido e confiante, como sempre, e ele tentava não notar o modo como as calças dela estavam largas na cintura fina demais. Só uma visita rápida ao legista, Mulder pensou, e ele poderia tê-la de volta na cama, no pôr-do-sol. Além disso, a mãe dela provavelmente estava ligando para o apartamento de Scully a cada dez minutos, em pânico.

Mulder andou pelo longo corredor com as mãos enterradas nos bolsos. O necrotério nunca havia sido seu lugar favorito. Ele não era enjoado, mas ultimamente, ele estava achando difícil olhar para corpos como pedaços objetivos de evidência.

Ele alcançou Scully no escritório do legista quando ela cumprimentava Henry Kwan com um aperto de mão caloroso. "Agente Scully, é bom vê-la," Kwan estava dizendo enquanto Mulder punha a cabeça na quina. "Agente Mulder, seja bem vindo também."

Mulder assentiu e lhe deu um aceno distraído. Ele podia entender o gosto de Kwan por biologia misteriosa. Kwan tinha uma coleção de esquisitices em jarros na sua estante que rivalizavam as de Mulder.

"Da última vez que soube, você estava no hospital muito doente," Kwan disse para Scully, enquanto Mulder admirava uma mão de sete dedos. "Você deve estar melhor agora."

"Muito melhor, obrigada."

"Bom, bom. Não quero vê-la aparecendo aqui como uma cliente."

Mulder olhou adiante, com desconfiança, mas Scully sorriu. "Isso nós dois queremos," ela assegurou a Kwan.

"Então, eu presumo que essa não é uma visita social?" O médico perguntou, enquanto ajustava os óculos de aros redondos.

"O caso McKenn," Scully disse. "Presumo que ela esteja aqui?"

"Ela está lá esperando sob as luzes por mim, agora mesmo. Detetive Franklin liga a cada cinco minutos, como se eu não tivesse mais quatro casos em aberto hoje. Mas este é um simples homicídio, não é? Qual o interesse do FBI neste caso?"

"Extra-oficial," Scully disse, prontamente.

Os olhos de Kwan dobraram num sorriso. "Ah, entendo. Está no QT. Debaixo do pano. Atrás da moita."

"Alguma coisa assim," Scully concordou. "Acha que podemos dar uma olhada nela?"

"Claro. Vamos todos entrar e dar uma olhada agora mesmo."

Mulder seguiu os dois patologistas enquanto eles entravam na sala de autópsias. Scully e Kwan colocaram luvas e máscaras; Mulder não planejava chegar tão perto.

Ele parou cerca de três metros de onde Melinda jazia, nua e limpa. Ele nunca poderia lembrar seu rosto antes disso, mas, agora que a vira, ele quis saber como faria para esquecer. Melinda era bonita, com cabelos escuros, cheios, lábios carnudos e uma pele com tonalidade clara. Uma mancha preta fazia sombra na pele pálida sob os olhos dela.

"Alguém realmente queria ferir essa garota", Kwan observou.

"Eu contei dezessete feridas," Scully disse, enquanto levantava um braço para Mulder. "Vê?" ela chamou por ele. "Ela lutou mesmo com ele."

"A rigidezveio e se foi," Kwan disse. "Ela está morta há algum tempo." Ele apontou para baixo. "Há lacerações nos ombros. Provavelmente pelas costas também."

"Mulder," Scully disse, levantando os olhos. Ela o levou para perto do corpo.

"O que é?"

"Olhe para isso. O sangue se instalou nas costas dela, isso significa que ela ficou virada para cima por algum tempo depois de morta."

"E daí?"

"E daí que Ethan disse que os policiais a encontraram de bruços na sala de estar dele. Ao que parece, alguém deve tê-la virado."

* * *

Eles ficaram tempo suficiente no necrotério até que o anoitecer caiu como um cobertor sobre a cidade, quando eles saíram. Scully apertou mais o paletó do terninho enquanto eles voltavam para o carro, seus olhos ainda escuros e ilegíveis.

"No que está pensando?" ele perguntou a ela.

"Que alguém está tentando incriminar Ethan por assassinato."

"Acha que o policial Franklin vai ouvir?"

"Kwan fará o melhor para que ele entenda. A evidência não mente." Ela encostou no banco e olhou fora da janela, para a noite.

Mulder esticou o braço e tocou o joelho dela. "Essa luta não é sua, você sabe"

"Ele me chamou."

"E você o ajudou."

"Ajudei pouco. Ele provavelmente está trancado com estupradores e assassinos de verdade agora." Ela suspirou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. "Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Eu devo isso ao Ethan, fazer algo mais para ajudá-lo."

"Eu não entendo. O que você deve a ele?" Por alguma razão, o coração dele começou a bater mais rápido, como se estivesse com medo da resposta.

"Você sabe." Ela olhou para ele. "Você sabe melhor do que ninguém, Mulder, porque você estava lá."

Mulder estava calado. Scully engoliu com esforço.

"Ele – ele esperou por mim todos aqueles meses. Estava tão feliz que eu tinha voltado. E então, eu..." Ela não podia dizer as palavras.

Mulder podia. "Você o deixou."

Ela assentiu, balançando a cabeça. "A parte mais horrível é que eu nunca tive certeza por que. Talvez não importe mais. Mas talvez esta seja a minha chance de descobrir."

* * *

Fim do capítulo 1


	2. Mentiras Verdadeiras

**Capítulo Dois: Mentiras Verdadeiras**

* * *

De volta ao apartamento de Scully, eles fizeram um curso intensivo sobre escândalo Ryerson usando jornais que foram empilhados na cesta de lixo dela durante sua estadia no hospital. Mulder dividiu a pilha entre eles na mesa de café, com a pizza acomodada no meio, enquanto Scully buscava duas sodas na geladeira.

Uma olhada rápida na data de vencimento disse que ainda podiam ser consumidas. Scully parou por um momento para pensar que ela poderia ter 'vencido' antes de sua comida.

"Cerveja de gengibre?" Mulder perguntou quando ela lhe entregou uma lata.

Por semanas, era tudo o que o estômago dela conseguia segurar. Cerveja de gengibre e chá fraco. "Pegue ou saia," ela disse enquanto caía no sofá.

Mulder pegou. Ele sentou no final do sofá com um pedaço dobrado de pizza na mão e a primeira página do "The Washington Post" aberta nas pernas. Do lado dela, Scully ainda podia ler o título na página amarela: ASSISTENTE DO CONGRESSO MORTA.

"Rachel Campenella, 27, foi encontrada fatalmente esfaqueada no apartamento dela ontem de manhã," Mulder leu em voz alta. "A mãe de Campenella, Joy Campenella, 54, descobriu o corpo da filha quando chegou para levá-la à igreja."

"Que horrível," disse Scully, tremendo ao imaginar a cena. Ela puxou o cobertor fino do colo dela mais para perto. Essa era uma das aquisições prolongadas da doença; ela ainda se esfriava com facilidade.

"Campenella foi contratada ano passado como assistente do escritório do Senador Ryerson. O escritório soltou um breve comentário de Ryerson dizendo, 'Estou horrorizado ao receber essa notícia terrível. Rachel era uma mulher viva e inteligente, com uma ambição tremenda e uma compaixão sem fim. Ela era verdadeiramente iluminada, e o mundo é um mundo mais sombrio sem ela. Minhas profundas condolências e orações vão para sua família neste momento'."

"Comovente," disse baixo Scully, enquanto pegava uma edição mais recente. Essa continha um título: RYERSON NEGA CASO. "Diz aqui que ele estava discutindo com ela na sexta antes de ela ser morta."

"E diz sobre o que?"

Scully virou os olhos. "Não. Mas espere um segundo aí, Mulder. Pelas minhas contas, temos duas mulheres mortas à facadas dentro de um prédio de apartamentos num intervalo de dois meses. Coincidência?"

"Pode ser. Esfaquear é um crime tão pessoal, especialmente do modo como essas mulheres morreram. Quem quer que as tenha matado, só veio para cima delas com uma faca. Você poderia pensar que, se o assassino de Melinda e de Rachel são o mesmo homem, ele seria fácil de se encontrar. Alguém que conhecia Melinda e Rachel e odiava as duas."

"Isso descartaria o Ethan."

"Não há nada aqui sobre a arma do crime," disse Mulder, quando pegou outra folha. "Talvez tenham descoberto depois." Ele olhou outro jornal e balançou a cabeça. "Nenhuma faca achada na cena do crime e nenhuma faltando na cozinha. O assassino deve ter chegado preparado e levado a faca com ele quando foi embora."

"Então, quem quer que tenha sido, foi ao apartamento com a intenção de matar. Melinda foi teoricamente morta com uma arma conveniente – a faca da cozinha do Ethan."

"Sem sinal de entrada forçada," Mulder continuou lendo. Ele balançou a cabeça e jogou o papel de volta na mesa. "Esses dois homicídios são tão diferente quanto são parecidos. Não há como dizer com certeza se estão ligados."

Scully encostou e esfregou os olhos com uma mão. "Tudo o que eu sei é que Ethan não poderia ter feito isso. Ele nem ao menos me deixava matar uma aranha se ela entrasse em casa."

Mulder sorriu para ela. "Você tem o hábito de matar aranhas, Scully? Quer sua foto estampada nos correios das aranhas por todo o país?"

"Eles deveriam saber antes de invadirem minha banheira."

Quando ela não disse nada mais, Mulder se esticou e tocou o joelho dela. "Vai ficar tudo bem, Scully. Eles têm um caso sólido contra Ethan, mas não está sem furos. Um bom advogado vai soltá-lo logo, logo."

"Ele nem ao menos chamou um advogado. Acredita nisso? Em vez disso, ele chamou a mim."

"Eu acredito. Eu sempre te chamo primeiro sempre que levo uma pancada." Mulder tentou fazer graça de novo, e desta vez, Scully sorriu.

"É diferente," ela respondeu, cutucando a perna dele com os dedos do pé. "Você geralmente liga de alguma instalação governamental subterrânea que requer violação da Segurança Nacional para te tirar de lá."

"Hey, tenho sido um bom menino ultimamente!" Mulder protestou com um sorriso.

Scully suspirou e encontrou o olhar dele. "Sim," ela concordou, suavemente. "Com certeza tem."

Aquele momento durou até Mulder desviar o olhar, parecendo embaraçado. Ele começou a pegar os restos do jantar deles. "Eu deveria ir embora, para você descansar," ele disse.

"Você não tem que ir embora." Scully o seguiu até a cozinha, onde ele estava colocando os pratos na pia.

Ele enrolou a camisa para cima enquanto a água corria, e Scully se pegou olhando para os cabelos úmidos do antebraço dele.

"Dez horas atrás, você estava em um hospital," Mulder disse a ela, como se ela não estivesse inacreditavelmente a par deste fato. Ele apertou a quase vazia garrafa de detergente muito forte e bolhas flutuaram no ar entre eles.

Scully assistiu as mãos dele correrem para frente e para trás nos pratos ensaboados. "Eu posso fazer isso," ela disse sem muito entusiasmo. Era muito mais divertido assisti-lo.

"Não tenho dúvida. Mas você chegou tarde demais. Já está feito." Ele enxaguou um prato e o levantou para inspeção.

"Meu herói."

Mulder secou as mãos na parte de trás da calça e começou a andar em direção à porta, pegando a jaqueta do encosto da cadeira quando passou. "Eu te ligo amanhã."

"Mulder, espere," ela disse, e ele se virou, com a jaqueta meio vestida e olhou para ela, com expectativa. Ela encostou na porta, como uma acompanhante de baile tímida. "Eu só quero te agradecer. Sabe, por me pegar no hospital hoje, e por... bem, por tudo."

Ele se curvou para ela, tão perto que ela podia cheirar sua pele e sua jaqueta e a cerveja de gengibre em seu hálito. Ela fechou os olhos.

"Quando quiser, Scully," ela o sentiu sussurrar, e então ele foi embora.

Scully piscou e tocou a bochecha corada. Essa foi a primeira vez, em mais de uma semana, que ele não lhe dera um beijo de despedida.

* * *

Por muitas luas, Mulder tinha estado feliz sozinho no porão do prédio Hoover. Ele tinha agradecido pelo grosso chão de concreto que o protegia dos passos no andar de cima. Um escritório de esquina num sótão teria sido sinal de mais sucesso, mas Mulder estava satisfeito com seu porão à prova de fumaça e suas paredes com armários para os arquivos.

Ninguém o incomodava ali. Nenhum colega intrometido parava a cada cinco minutos para pedir sua opinião sobre os casos, como costumava ser todos os dias na SCV e na UCC. Ninguém cochichava pelas suas costas na máquina de café. Ninguém furtava seus lápis, usava seu material ou espiava por cima do seu ombro os seus e-mails.

Ele continuou lembrando a si mesmo do quanto ele havia apreciado aquele glorioso silêncio, até que ele se sentou no escritório sem-Scully pela terceira semana seguida. A mesa dela juntava poeira nos cantos; as plantas dela haviam murchado.

Um jornal jazia aberto pela metade, aberto em um artigo sobre DNA de insetos. Mulder sabia disso porque ele havia checado uma dúzia de vezes. Ele até havia terminado a leitura do artigo para ela, não que ele tivesse realmente entendido tudo. Mas ele tinha se preparado caso ela tivesse pedido em seu leito de hospital, "Eu queria saber como aquele artigo termina?" Agora, estava esperando ela voltar e pegá-lo, como se nunca tivesse ido embora.

Mulder tentou não contar os minutos.

Acabou sendo menos minutos do que ele havia imaginado, porque logo antes da hora do almoço, ele ouviu o som de passos familiares no corredor. Ele levantou os olhos bem a tempo de pegar Scully passando pela porta.

"Bom dia," ela disse, copo de café na mão e a pasta ao lado dela.

Mulder encostou na cadeira e cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "Agente Scully, você deveria estar de licença médica essa semana. Eu vi os papéis."

"É por isso que estou aqui extra-oficialmente," ela explicou, enquanto ia até sua escrivaninha.

Mulder olhou para o terninho, a identificação do FBI preso na lapela e a SIG presa perto do quadril. "Mesmo? Essa é uma arma muito oficial que você tem aí."

"Mulder, você ainda está checando minha arma depois de todos esses anos? E eu aqui pensando que o romance havia acabado." Ela retirou o laptop e o colocou na mesa. Ele continuou olhando para ela até que ela lhe deu um suspiro exagerado e encontrou o olhar dele. "O que você quer que eu faça, Mulder? Ficar sentada em casa, assistindo Oprah o dia todo?"

"São férias remuneradas, Scully. Sabe quantas pessoas matariam por isso?"

Ela lhe deu um olhar que sugeria que ele acabaria morto se insistisse nesse interrogatório. Mulder levantou ambas as mãos.

"Eu desisto. Pode trabalhar."

"Não é trabalho," ela disse. "É o Ethan. Eu queria fazer uma pequena checagem no Senador Ryerson. E, antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu sei que isso não é responsabilidade minha, mas se alguém o está acusando..."

"Scully."

"... quem quer que tenha sido, está numa baita encrenca por ter armado pra ele, e não creio que já tenham terminado o serviço."

"Scully!"

Ela parecia aborrecida. "O que?"

Ele virou o monitor para que ela pudesse ver no que ele estava trabalhando: uma checagem dos antecedentes do Senador Ryerson. Scully lhe deu um sorriso lento e chegou perto para checar os resultados.

"Algo de bom?"

"Nada que grite 'Eu matei minha amante', se é isso que está perguntando. Ele é filho de um juiz da Suprema Corte de Illinois e neto do Senador Augustine Ryerson, também de Illinois. Ele foi para a faculdade de Direito *e* Negócios de Harvard, onde ele conheceu sua esposa, Julianne. Eles estão casados há 32 anos e têm dois filhos crescidos. Não há sinal que ele tenha já tenha tido problemas com a Lei."

"Sabe, acho que lembro de alguma coisa sobre a mulher dele, agora que a mencionou. Ela não estava fazendo tratamento por abuso no consumo de drogas há alguns anos?"

"Sim, ela cessou a reabilitação em 1993. Nada, desde então."

O celular de Scully tocou na bolsa e ela foi pegá-lo. "Alô? Oh, oi, Dr. Kwan. Como vai? Sim, claro que tenho um minuto. Agora? Claro. Quando você quer encontrar?"

Ela desligou um momento depois com um olhar enigmático no rosto. "Henry Kwan quer nos encontrar no shopping em vinte minutos."

"Ele disse por quê?"

"Não, mas presumo que é sobre Melinda. Eu não tenho nenhum outro negócio com ele."

Scully pegou o casaco e rumou para a porta. Mulder pegou seu paletó e a seguiu. No elevador, ela lhe deu A sobrancelha. "Você não tem assuntos oficiais do FBI que precisa resolver, Mulder?"

Mulder ajustou a gravata. "É oficialmente meu horário de almoço. Vamos, Scully, eu compro para você e Kwan um cachorro quente."

Ao invés, Scully optou por um pretzel com mostarda, mas Kwan aceitou o cachorro quente com as palavras. "Obrigado por virem se encontrar comigo aqui," ele disse. "Depois do que aconteceu, não tinha certeza sobre falar ao telefone."

Eles sentaram todos num banco. "É sobre Melinda?" perguntou Scully.

Kwan assentiu. "Nunca havia me acontecido isso antes. Eu disse a vocês quão ansioso o detetive estava pelas minhas notas. Às vezes, eles estão tão ansiosos em casos com altos perfis como este, que eles ficam em cima do meu ombro enquanto faço meu trabalho. Mas, desta vez, foi o promotor quem veio em pessoa, e trouxe outro homem com ele. Eles não foram apresentados, mas vi que carregavam armas."

"Eles queriam seu relatório?" perguntou Mulder.

"Queriam tudo. Meu relatório, minhas notas. O caso inteiro. Eles me perguntaram, 'São todas as suas cópias?" Ele tremeu. "Então, eu fiz algumas. A fita se foi, mas o resto eu tenho. Só no caso de algo acontecer aos originais."

"O que você descobriu na autópsia?" perguntou Scully.

"Muito do que discutimos ontem. A causa da morte foi sangramento interno massivo causado por corte da aorta abdominal." Kwan olhou ao redor por cima dos ombros e deu outra mordida no cachorro quente. "Uma coisa que eu descobri," ele disse. "A vítima teve relação sexual logo antes de morrer. Eu coletei amostras de sêmen para o laboratório."

"Estupro?" Scully perguntou, e Kwan balançou a cabeça.

"Não há sinal de contusões ou lacerações vaginais."

"Pensei que tinha dito que Melinda estava em uma festa de despedida na maior parte da noite," Mulder disse a Scully.

"É o que o Ethan me contou."

"Talvez alguém quis dar uma rapidinha," pensou Mulder.

"Dr. Kwan, você não fez a autópsia de Rachel Campenella, fez?" Scully quis saber.

O médico balançou a cabeça. "Eu não. Ouvi que Roy Albridge pegou o caso. Queria saber se o promotor quis as notas dele também."

* * *

De volta ao escritório, Mulder continuou a trabalhar no computador, enquanto Scully olhava para a parede. "Suponho que seja possível que eles somente quisessem ter certeza de que não vazasse informações no caso," ela disse, depois de algum tempo.

A cadeira de Mulder rangeu quando ele virou para olhar para ela. "Você não acredita de verdade nisso."

"Não. Eu só não consigo pensar numa boa razão para o promotor vir e exigir todos os arquivos de Kwan."

"Você mesma disse, Scully. Se é uma acusação, alguém está fazendo um trabalho barulhento."

"Não acredito que o escritório do promotor incriminaria Ethan por homicídio. Que motivos eles teriam?"

"Você e eu certamente não somos os únicos a notar semelhanças entre o assassinato de Melinda e o que aconteceu com Rachel Campenella. Aposto que o promotor somou dois com dois e achou quatro do mesmo jeito que nós."

O telefone da mesa dele tocou e Mulder se esticou para atender. "Mulder."

"Mulder, é Skinner. Gostaria de descer e conversar com você. Agora é uma boa hora?"

"Sim, agora é ótimo." Ele lançou um olhar para Scully. "Na verdade, senhor, em cinco minutos. Eu, uh, tenho que resolver uma coisa."

"Cinco minutos, então," Skinner disse, num tom de sofrimento.

"É melhor você correr," Mulder disse a Scully enquanto desligava o telefone. "Skinner está descendo aqui, e não acho que ele vai estar no seu quadro de diversão extracurricular. Ele é um dos que saiu da linha para te dar tempo extra de descanso."

Scully parecia surpresa. "Deus, e depois de tudo o que eu disse a ele. Mulder..."

"Podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde," Mulder disse, empurrando-a da sua cadeira e conduzindo-a na direção da porta. "Você tem o tempo que eu gasto para ir ao banheiro para sair daqui, senão vai encontrar com ele no elevador."

"O que ele queria?" Scully estava tentando virar para perguntar, mesmo com ele mostrando a saída para ela.

"Fugir comigo para Fiji."

"Mulder..."

"Scully!"

A boca dela torceu quando ele apertou o botão 'subir' para ela. "Você odeia a praia," ela disse, quando as portas se abriram.

"Vá. Tchau. Eu ligo para você mais tarde." Mulder encostou na parede aliviado, quando Scully finalmente foi embora. Ele teve apenas um segundo para descansar porque o elevador tocou de novo momentos depois, e as portas se abriram para revelar Skinner.

"Mulder?" ele disse, aparentemente surpreso por encontrar um de seus agentes vagando pelo corredor.

"Só a caminho do banheiro, senhor." Mulder conduziu o chefe ao escritório, onde o laptop de Scully estava aberto e brilhava com as luzes na mesa dela.

Mulder se encolheu, e esperou desesperadamente que Skinner não notasse. "O que, ah, o que posso fazer por você?" Mulder perguntou, balançando as mãos na direção da cadeira, para indicar que Skinner podia se sentar.

Skinner ignorou o convite silencioso e, ao invés, olhou além para estudar a parede de fotos misteriosas de Mulder. "Só queria que soubesse que inscrevi você e Scully para o Seminário de Trabalho em Equipe do FBI na Flórida semana que vem."

"Senhor, com todo o devido respeito, eu realmente acho que Scully e eu não precisamos de um seminário sobre trabalho em equipe."

"Temo que isso não esteja sob discussão." Skinner se virou e olhou de lado para ele.

"Não, realmente," Mulder disse. "Scully e eu, nós resolvemos casos, viajamos em grupo – podemos até cantar uma harmonia de três partes com somente duas pessoas, é assim que somos nessa coisa toda de trabalho em equipe."

"Eu sei exatamente como vocês dois são, e é precisamente por isso que vocês vão para a Flórida. Por uma semana, pelo menos, ela não vai estar caçando você Deus-sabe-onde e terminar de voltar num hospital de novo."

Mulder batucou um lápis contra o topo da mesa dela. Ele não tinha como revidar essa. Depois de tudo, ele havia sido o que insistiu alto e com frequência que Scully precisava ir devagar e descansar.

"Quanto tempo dura o seminário, exatamente?"

Skinner amarrou a cara. "Pelo amor de Deus, Mulder. São quatro dias. Certamente, você pode sobreviver quatro dias num bom motel com seus colegas agentes."

"Talvez você pudesse mandar somente Scully."

"É um seminário sobre 'parceria'."

Mulder tocou o lado da cabeça dele. "Qualquer coisa que ela aprenda, vai ser usado aqui, senhor. Estou dizendo, poderíamos conduzir esse seminário."

"Continue falando e talvez isso possa ser arranjado."

"Não," Mulder disse rapidamente. "Está tudo bem. Eu vou."

Dirigir para casa aquela noite na dança da fila sem fim que era o trânsito da hora do rush, Mulder ligou para Scully para lhe dar as más notícias. "Skinner acha que precisamos de lições de parceria," ele disse, quando ela atendeu.

"Como é que é?"

"Ele nos inscreveu para o seminário anual de construção de equipe na Flórida semana que vem. Não é a estação dos furacões, Scully?"

"Não deve ser tão ruim," ela respondeu. "Sempre tive um pouco de curiosidade sobre o que acontece nessas coisas."

Mulder grunhiu. "Você deve estar brincando. E quanto a nós só cantarmos Kum-BY-Yah no telefone e irmos à Disney World, ao invés disso? Poderíamos usar orelhas de rato com nossos nomes neles e tudo o mais."

"Mulder."

"Vamos, Scully. Você ficaria tão bonitinha com as orelhas de rato. E o Pateta, ele deve ser algum tipo de Arquivo X, certo? Quero dizer, ele é um cachorro, uma vaca, um macaco ou o que?"

"Mulder." O tom dela mudou de cansado para preocupado.

"O que foi?"

"Estou com o noticiário ligado. Detetive Franklin está fazendo uma conferência à imprensa sobre o assassinato de Melinda."

Ela aumentou o volume e de repente, ele podia ouvir. "... acredito que prendemos o homem certo," Franklin dizia. "Sr. Minette será indiciado amanhã por homicídio em primeiro grau."

"Você tem provas de premeditação?" Gritou outra voz, presumidamente um repórter.

"Não posso comentar os detalhes da investigação agora," Franklin respondeu.

"É verdade que Ethan Minette conhecia Rachel Campenella?" perguntou outra voz, e Mulder quase bateu no carro da frente.

"Sim, temos provas de que os dois se conheciam, mas é tudo o que posso dizer agora. Estamos procurando muitos ângulos agora e muitos comentários públicos podem comprometer a investigação."

"Minette é um suspeito do assassinato de Rachel?"

Franklin se esquivou da pergunta de novo. A respiração de Scully mudou, e o som da conferência à imprensa desapareceu quando ela se afastou da TV. "Mulder, Ethan nunca me disse nada sobre conhecer Rachel Campenella."

"Espero que ele tenha aceitado seu conselho sobre o advogado," Mulder respondeu. "Porque ele poderia acordar e se ver com uma segunda acusação por homicídio."

* * *

Três dias se passaram antes que Scully tivesse permissão de ver Ethan novamente. No ínterim, ele foi acusado pelo assassinato de Melinda e negaram-lhe fiança. Scully o encontrou numa sala pequena e sem janelas, quer cheirava bolor e suor. A mesa de madeira tinha cortes nela, feito por criminosos raivosos e tiras frustrados.

Scully sentou-se na cadeira fria de metal e esperou o guarda trazer Ethan para vê-la. Ele sorriu fracamente quando a viu, parecendo pálido, mas mais alerta do que da última vez que haviam se encontrado. Os braços e pernas algemados impediam um contato mais próximo, mas Scully não estava com humor para abraços, de qualquer maneira.

"Dana, oi," ele disse suavemente.

"Você mentiu para mim."

Ele piscou rapidamente, mantendo-se perto da porta.

"Nunca me disse que conhecia Rachel Campenella."

"Isso foi há mais de um ano," Ethan respondeu, parecendo cansado. Ele avançou para se sentar do lado oposto a ela. "Amigos em comum nos apresentaram logo que ela se mudou para Washington. Saímos para beber, jantar. Foi isso. Tinha esquecido disso tudo até que ela apareceu morta este verão. Eu mal conhecia a mulher."

"Ela foi esfaqueada, Ethan. Igualzinho Melinda."

"Eu sei. Deus, acredite, eu sei. Já tive uns sessenta tiras diferentes me culpando por isso. Não sei o que dizer." Quando Scully não respondeu, ele se aproximou dela, por cima da mesa. "Eu não matei Rachel."

"Não disse que você matou."

"Você tem que acreditar em mim."

"Eles têm muitas provas contra você."

"Bem, então, as provas estão mentindo. Não matei Melinda, e tenho certeza absoluta que não matei Rachel Campenella." A cabeça dele tombou para trás, expondo um arranhão no pescoço dele. Ele encarou o teto e deu um riso amargo. "Não acredito que isto está acontecendo."

"Não posso te ajudar se não me disser a verdade."

"Eu estou dizendo a verdade. É a única verdade que eu sei. Eu não matei ninguém."

Scully olhou para ele como olharia para qualquer outro suspeito. Ele parecia pálido e apavorado, barba curta pontilhando sua pele. Ela tentou se lembrar como ele parecia no dia em que se conheceram, quando ele caiu com ela quando ela estava correndo, mas ela não conseguia se lembrar da imagem.

"Melinda fez sexo antes de morrer," Scully disse, sem rodeios.

Os ombros de Ethan caíram. "È, eu sei."

"Você sabe? Como saberia?"

"Eu era o cara," ele disse, encolhendo os ombros, incapaz de olhá-la diretamente, como se essa confissão fosse terrível, comparada às outras acusações contra ele.

Scully sentiu a boca se abrindo e a fechou. "E você nunca mencionou esse detalhe, também. Jesus, Ethan. Você me pede ajuda e não me conta nada."

"Eu esqueci. Sinto muito." Ele apertou os dedos e olhou para ela, argumentando. "Não estava em condições da última vez que conversamos. Sinto muito. Você está certa, devia ter mencionado isso. Eu sinceramente esqueci sobre isso daquela vez. Não é todo dia que você acorda e acha uma boa amiga morta na sua sala de estar."

"Então, vocês transaram."

"Você faz parecer tão frio."

"Não estou fazendo parecer nada, Ethan. Eu só quero os fatos."

"Sim, nós transamos, hum, na festa."

"No bar?"

Ethan corou e assentiu, em silêncio. "No depósito. Não, hum, não durou muito."

"Então, estavam dormindo juntos com freqüência?"

"Não, eu não diria isso." Ele se mexeu na cadeira e alcançou as mãos dela de novo. "Melinda e eu fazíamos de vez em quando, só por diversão. Só quando não estávamos com alguém."

"Com que freqüência acontecia?"

"Eu não sei. Uma dúzia de vezes, talvez um pouco mais. Nunca fizemos quando eu estava com você, Dana. Você tem que acreditar nisso."

Scully esfregou a dor que estava se formando entre seus olhos. "Eu não me importo com isso agora, Ethan."

"Mas eu, sim. Eu... Eu nunca teria traído você."

Por alguma razão, isso fez o coração de Scully subir para a garganta dela. Ela ignorou isso e continuou. "Vamos nos ater aos fatos aqui, ok? Então, você e Melinda transaram na noite da festa. O que mais?"

Ele hesitou, traçando a linha das iniciais de alguém que haviam sido cravadas na mesa.

"Ethan?"

"Eu meio que fui um idiota com ela depois. Eu sei que fiz alguns comentários depreciadores sobre ela ir embora."

"Que tipo de comentários depreciadores?"

Ethan corou de novo, e empurrou a cadeira pra longe da mesa. "Isso realmente importa?"

"Sim, realmente importa. O que você disse a ela?"

"Não me lembro de tudo," ele murmurou. "Mas sei que disse algo como... 'você tem que se mudar porque já dormiu com todos os caras daqui'. Eu sei. É horrível, certo? Eu nem ao menos quis dizer isso. Eu estava zangado que ela estava me deixando, depois de todos esses anos."

Scully se sentiu doente, não por causa das coisas feias que Ethan havia dito. Ela sabia que ele havia dado os motivos para a acusação.

Ethan avançou sobre a mesa e pegou as mãos dela, sem jeito. As palmas dele estavam suadas; o metal pesado das algemas arranhando a pele dela. Scully lutou para não puxá-las de volta quando ele as pegou.

"Você ainda vai me ajudar, certo? Por favor, diga que vai me ajudar."

Scully estava delirando, aturdida. "Ethan, sinto muito. Eu tenho que ir."

Somente quando ela se foi, tremendo e saindo da prisão o mais rápido que podia, foi que ela percebeu que não respondera a ele.

* * *

Mulder na aula de instrução se tornou uma ave de papel, todo dobrado em ângulos afiados, inquieto no assento estreito. Scully lhe deu um olhar de advertência quando o cotovelo dele encostou nas costelas dela pela segunda vez.

"Desculpe," ele murmurou. Ele se mexeu novamente e quase derrubou o café dela de suas mãos.

"Mulder, eu entendo que você está feliz com a idéia dessa conferência, mas eu a apreciaria se mantivesse isso para si mesmo, pelo menos pela próxima uma hora e meia."

"Desculpe," ele disse de novo, mais compassivo, enquanto se sentava desengonçado. "Não acredito que você mal pode esperar por isto."

"Isto é um exagero. Eu meramente sugeri que aprenderíamos mais um sobre o outro nessa viagem."

O resmungo de Mulder subentendia que ele já sabia tudo o que ele queria aprender sobre ela. "Hey, você viu a primeira página do jornal hoje?" ele perguntou, sentando reto de novo. Ele jogou o "Washington Post" no colo dela.

O título dizia: POLÍCIA PROCURA POSSÍVEL TESTEMUNHA DA MORTE DA CÂMERA.

"Eles não foram capazes de descobrir quem chamou a polícia aquela manhã," Mulder disse a ela.

Scully devolveu o papel a ele. "Não quero falar sobre isso agora."

"As coisas não foram bem com Ethan, huh?"

Ela lhe lançou o olhar de novo.

Mulder levantou as mãos. "Entendi. Parceria. Comunicação. Você não tem que soletrar pra mim, Scully."

A caminho da Flórida, eles encontraram dois outros agentes que dariam uma carona a eles para a conferência. "Sou Stonecypher, e esse é Kinsley," disse a mulher.

Kinsley entregou um par de pacotes de folha para Scully. "Eu convenci a aeromoça a me dar alguns lanchinhos extra, então vocês dois apenas gritem se ficarem com fome, ok?"

Mulder olhava para as janelas largas com uma expressão desamparada no rosto. "Aquilo parece um furacão para você?" ele perguntou, esperançoso.

Scully puxou o braço dele. "Diga boa noite, Gracie."

No carro, Stonecypher e Kinsley, aparentemente veteranos em conferência sobre construção de equipe, compartilhavam histórias velhas de guerra.

"Você jogou aquele jogo, hum, o que não pode usar nenhuma palavra negativa?" Stonecypher perguntou a Scully.

"Eu não podia acreditar no quão difícil era não usar a palavra 'mas'," exclamou Kinsley.

"Estou tendo o mesmo problema agora," Mulder respondeu, em falso entusiasmo.

Scully escondeu um sorriso. Mulder podia ser um imbecil, mas era um imbecil engraçado.

"Já esteve nesses seminários de equipe, Agente Mulder?" perguntou Stonecypher.

"Não, sabe, infelizmente, nessa época do ano, eu sempre sofro muito de hemorróidas."

Felizmente, ele não teve a oportunidade de elaborar, porque, momentos depois, um oficial da polícia estadual os parou numa barreira da estrada.

Mulder saiu para esticar as pernas e, a próxima coisa que Scully soube era que ele estava seguindo uma fita de cena do crime para dentro da floresta.

"Aonde ele vai agora?" perguntou Stonecypher.

Quando Scully o alcançou, ele estava ajoelhado com uma oficial do sexo feminino sobre alguns rastros na floresta. A mulher fazia gestos para dentro da floresta e Mulder fazia perguntas. Do que Scully pôde ouvir, pelo menos duas pessoas estavam desaparecidas com suspeita de ataque de animal.

A oficial se afastou e Mulder se aproximou de Scully com uma de suas caras de 'Estou pensando em novas maneiras de me meter em confusão'. "Mulder?" ela disse. "Temos a conferência. Eles estão esperando."

"É. Como eu digo isso sem usar nenhuma palavra negativa?"

"Você quer que eu diga a eles que não irá ao seminário de trabalho em equipe este ano?"

"Sim, você viu? Não precisamos dessa conferência. Temos esta comunicação. Você sabe o que eu estou pensando!"

Scully queria que ele pudesse dizer o que ela estava pensando, vendo-o ir embora.

* * *

Scully assistiu a preleção de boas vindas e recebeu um folder de atividades para ela e seu parceiro desobediente. Ela mal teve tempo para folheá-lo antes da recepção de queijo e vinho, que estava acontecendo na sala principal de conferências do motel.

Não exatamente um cenário animador, Scully pensou, quando saiu da sala. O painel de madeira falsa era interrompido por uma única janela de um lado e uma lousa do outro. Uma toalha branca, de papel crepom, disfarçava a mesa de conferências de um lado, onde um homem vestido a caráter, inspecionava os pedaços de queijo e as garrafas em miniatura de vinho barato.

Scully atravessou a sala até a comida. Ninguém parou para cumprimentá-la, e ela não reconheceu ninguém além de Kinsley e Stonecypher. Anos de convivência no porão com Mulder havia isolado da maioria dos agentes. Jogada entre eles agora, ela não tinha nem a mais fraca idéia de como iniciar uma conversa. Conversa sobre o trabalho era o normal, mas o último caso de Scully fora o dela mesma. Ela não estava a fim de discutir num coquetel uma conspiração do governo para lhe dar câncer e que resultou num chip no pescoço dela.

Scully considerou a seleção de vinhos com algum interesse. Já livre da medicação, ela finalmente podia consumir álcool de novo. Era uma pena que o primeiro gosto viria de um vinho com a tampa aparafusada.

"À minha saúde," ela pensou, incapaz de esconder um sorriso enquanto pegava uma garrafa de vinho branco. Ela parou quando percebeu que não havia ninguém presente com quem ela quisesse brindar; o único alguém que poderia realmente compreender estava no quarto dele, se escondendo.

Scully esperou até o provedor estivesse olhando para outro lado e pegou um pouco de queijo para acompanhar o vinho. Conferência idiota de lado, ela e Mulder mereciam uma comemoração. Talvez eles poderiam aprender algo novo um sobre o outro, afinal de contas.

"Quem corta o queijo?" Mulder perguntou, quando ela entrou no quarto dele com os artigos.

"Visto que você não irá à conferência," disse Scully, indo até a cama dele.

"Par-tay!"

"Você sabe, claro, que isso vai contra a política do Bureau sobre agentes de sexos diferentes juntos no mesmo quarto de motel durante uma tarefa."

Ela tentou fazer com uma expressão neutra quando disse isto, apesar do fato de que ela e Mulder já haviam dividido o quarto muitas vezes. Discutindo casos, comendo, jogando cartas, e, em raras ocasiões, até dormindo na mesma cama parte da noite, devido principalmente ao fato de ela tender a dormir no meio dos filmes. Quanto às infrações, essa em particular ficava bem abaixo na lista deles de falhas habituais.

"Você vem com essa conversa de regulamentos pra mim, Scully, e vou chutar seu traseiro," Mulder brincou, enquanto ela abria o vinho.

Scully só meio-ouviu o que ele disse depois disso, pois estava imaginando o que ele faria se ela realmente o beijasse atrás e fizesse uma observação sugestiva.

Infelizmente, ela nunca chegou a saber porque a próxima coisa que soube, Mulder estava vestindo o casaco e indo na direção da porta.

"Sabe, Mulder, às vezes, acho que trabalhar um pouco nossas habilidades de comunicação não seria uma má idéia."

"Eu voltarei logo, e podemos construir uma torre de móveis. Ok?"

Scully suspirou e tomou um grande gole de vinho. Tanto, ela pensou, para celebração.

* * *

Mulder estava com medo de saber se a pequena aventura deles na floresta poderia ficar ainda pior. Dois do grupo de busca deles haviam desaparecido. Eles não tinham água nem comida. A temperatura na noite úmida agora quase chegava a congelar. Não era esta para ser a droga da Flórida, ele pensou, a terra do calor perpétuo e brilho do sol?

Oh, sim, e algo tentou arranhá-lo até a morte, deixando um grande corte no ombro esquerdo dele. O mesmo algo ainda espreitava na escuridão em algum lugar, planejando seu próximo movimento.

Mulder agachado perto do tronco úmido no chão da floresta e assistiu Scully tentar acender um fogo. Frio, umidade e falta de comida não seria bom para ela, também. Considerando que esta era a atividade inútil dele, ela estava levando o azar deles surpreendentemente bem.

"Você precisa se aquecer," ela disse a ele, parecendo preocupada quando não conseguia acender o fogo. "Seu corpo ainda está em choque."

Os dentes de Mulder bateram. "Uma vez me disseram que a melhor maneira de regenerar o calor do corpo era entrar nu num saco de dormir com alguém que já estivesse nu."

"Bem, se chover sacos de dormir, você pode ter sorte."

Mulder quase ficou chocado; em cinco anos, este foi o mais próximo de se oferecer para ele que ela chegou. De fato, quando ela pulou em cima dele em Arecibo, ela nem ao menos o avisou. Se tivesse avisado, ele talvez tivesse corrido na direção oposta.

O fogo brilhou e queimou rapidamente. Scully deu de ombros e se juntou a ele no tronco. Gentilmente, ela colocou os braços em volta dele e tentou puxá-lo para seu colo. Os músculos dele, feridose congelados, protestaram.

"Eu não quero lutar," ele disse.

"Venha aqui. Vou tentar mantê-lo aquecido."

Finalmente, ela se arrumou para alojar a parte de cima do corpo dele sobre as pernas dela, e Mulder se aconchegou mais perto. Ela de fato estava mais quente do que ele. Ele sorriu ao pensar nisso; por tanto meses as mãos dela ficaram geladas ao toque enquanto o câncer lentamente drenava a vida dela.

"Um de nós tem que ficar acordado," ele a lembrou.

"Você dorme, Mulder."

"Me acorde se ficar cansada." Ele fechou os olhos e ouviu os sons noturnos da floresta. "Por que você não canta alguma coisa?" ele a cutucou.

"Mulder, não."

"Se cantar alguma coisa, saberei que está acordada."

"Mulder, você não quer que eu cante. Não sou afinada."

"Não importa. Só cante qualquer coisa."

Mulder esperou, segurando a respiração e piscando na escuridão. Silêncio permaneceu por tanto tempo que ele pensou que ela tinha mesmo recusado. Mas enfim, ela começou: "Jeremiah era um sapo-boi... era um bom amigo meu."

Oh, ela é terrível, Mulder pensou, secretamente deliciado.

"Refrão," ele estimulou, quando ela parou.

"Alegria para o mundo," Scully cantou, e Mulder fechou os olhos de novo. Ela estava certa: eles estavam aprendendo algo sobre o outro nesta viagem.

Scully chegou ao fim da canção, mas Mulder ainda não dormira. O ombro dele doía. Os dedos do pé, congelados. E preocupação prolongada sobre os assassinos invisíveis nos arbustos manteve a adrenalina dele num baixo estado de terror.

Ele se mexeu e Scully esfregou as costas dele. "Você devia estar dormindo."

"Não consigo."

"Vamos ficar bem, Mulder. Eu não venci o câncer só para morrer nos pântanos da Flórida."

"Terras úmidas."

"Que seja."

Mulder abraçou os joelhos dela. "O que você dizia antes, sobre achar um sentido na morte... você achou?"

"Não sei. Eu digo isso: isto te dá claridade. Você descobre rapidamente o que tem sentido de verdade na vida." Talvez ele imaginou, mas sentiu que ela apertá-lo. "Eles dizem que no dia que você morre, tem liberdade total de falar. Você pode dizer qualquer coisa e tudo o que sempre quis, e não vai importar."

Mulder tentou se virar para olhar para ela, mas não podia conseguia fazer isso. "Você disse? Disse tudo, quero dizer."

Scully ficou calada um minuto. "Acho que não," ela se permitiu. "Apesar de tudo, ainda estou aqui."

Desta vez, ele a apertou.

"De fato, eu me pego pensando mais sobre isso agora," Scully continuou. "Eu voltei para o meu apartamento e lá estavam todas as minhas coisas, e eu pensei, isso é tudo o que eu deixei. Tudo o que eu fiz, é tudo o que eu teria feito. Você consegue ver sua vida do início ao fim e todas as escolhas que fez ou talvez não fez."

"Não sei se entendo."

"Pegue o Ethan, por exemplo. Eu poderia ter casado com ele, e então, quem sabe o que teria acontecido?"

"Acha que talvez devesse ter casado com ele?"

"Não," ela disse, rapidamente. "Não é nada disso. Estou feliz de não ter casado com ele. Posso olhar para trás e ter certeza que fiz a escolha certa. Sem ressentimentos."

"Não ter ressentimentos é bom," Mulder concordou.

Scully tentou transmitir mais calor para ele. "Mulder," ela disse, parecendo curiosa, "você já quis se casar?"

Mulder congelou. A resposta era sim, é claro. E quase seis meses depois e quis se divorciar. "Claro," ele disse, no que pensou ser um tom casual. "Quem não quer?"

"Quem era ela?"

"Hmm? Oh, você sabe, eu estava falando mais genericamente sobre a idéia de achar alguém para passar o resto da vida."

"Oh."

Mulder hesitou um minuto e tocou no joelho dela. "Eu te digo uma coisa: se eu passasse o resto da minha vida aqui no chão desta floresta, teria sido um prazer passar com você."

Ele praticamente podia ver os olhos dela virando. "Vá dormir, Mulder," ela disse, mas estava sorrindo. E então, finalmente, ele dormiu.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 2.


	3. Mordidas de Amor

**Laws of Motion**

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Mordidas de Amor**

* * *

Desde criança, Scully sempre amara o Halloween. Por uma noite deliciosa, as crianças tomavam conta do bairro, correndo desordenadas pelas ruas sem nenhum adulto por perto para colocá-las para dentro. Você podia colocar uma máscara e ser qualquer um que quisesse ser. Naquela época, Scully havia acostumado a copiar os traços dos irmãos: ela podia ser arrojada como Melissa, durona como Bill, ou exuberante como Charlie. Somente de manhã ela voltaria a ser novamente a Dana obediente, e até aí havia uma pilha de doces coloridos para facilitar a transição.

Como adulta, Scully sempre garantiu que a luz ficasse acesa, e de ter uma taça de gostosuras perto da porta, só para o caso de algum gremlin em miniatura batesse na porta. Os primeiros anos em que ela viveu no seu apartamento, ela teve algumas princesas minúsculas, fantasmas com órbitas oculares vazias e Tartarugas Ninjas implorando por doces. Mas deste então, os demônios de verdade criaram o hábito de visitá-la em casa, e os pais estavam relutantes em mandar seus filhos corredor abaixo para visitar a moça louca que sempre tinha uma fita de cena do crime decorando a porta da frente.

Então, Scully sentou sozinha com a taça de doces no colo na noite de Halloween. Ela já tinha chegado à cena do vômito de 'O Exorcista' quando a campainha tocou. Surpresa, ela tirou as migalhas de Snickers das mãos e foi atender a porta.

Mulder estava – particularmente, relaxado – do outro lado, usando uma longa capa e dentes de vampiro falsos, e rangeu para ela. "Eu quero morder seu pescoço," ele disse, e Deus a ajude, o pescoço dela realmente tremeu.

Ela tocou o pescoço e tentou esconder um sorriso. "Não está um pouco velho para brincar de gostosuras ou travessuras, Mulder?"

"Eu vim pegar você," ele disse. "Pegue seu casaco."

"Com licença, mas para onde eu estou indo?"

"Travessura de Halloween, Scully. Loucura, desordem – você sabe a rotina. Vamos, apresse-se ou podemos perdê-lo."

"Ele?" ela disse, mesmo já tenho pegado uma jaqueta clara. "Mulder, por favor me diga que não vamos passar a noite numa abóbora remendada esperando a Grande Abóbora fazer uma aparição."

"Melhor." Ele puxou algo de dentro do bolso. "Aqui, vai precisar disto."

Scully aceitou o presente antes de saber o que era. "Orelhas?" ela perguntou, enquanto inspecionava a oferta, um par de orelhas pretas de cetim presas numa tiara. "Mulder, não precisava."

"Você tem que usar uma fantasia para entrar," Mulder disse, enquanto abria a porta da frente do prédio para ela.

Scully colocou as orelhas no bolso, mas o seguiu para o carro. Ele os levou de volta à cidade, "Monster Mash" tocando no rádio, enquanto Scully assistia as ruas para farristas de Halloween. Enquanto eles pararam no farol vermelho, um esqueleto brilhante passou pelo carro, parecendo um pouco humano sob os faróis de Mulder antes de entrar na noite uma vez mais.

Mulder parou o carro fora de um prédio alto de apartamentos. A porta principal estava escancarada por uma grande abóbora, e um grupo de adolescentes estava drapejado nos degraus da frente. Música alta tocada dentro de um dos apartamentos; Scully não reconheceu o artista, mas o solo de baixo era forte o suficiente para que a calçada sob os seus pés vibrassem.

Mulder amarrou a cabeça dele quando eles se aproximaram do prédio. "Você precisa das orelhas, Scully."

"Por que? Eles não estão usando fantasias." Scully olhou para o grupo de adolescentes. A única concessão possível que ela podia ver para o feriado era um colar verde de neon que um garoto usava como uma coroa.

O garoto olhou para eles de cima abaixo e deu uma tragada no cigarro. "Estão aqui para ver Leroy?" ele perguntou, e Mulder assentiu. O garoto indicou as escadas com um aceno da cabeça. "Último andar, mas há uma espera."

"Orelhas," Mulder disse novamente, invadindo o espaço pessoal dela enquanto eles andavam.

"Certo, já coloquei." Scully colocou as orelhas, e Mulder deu risada.

"Elas estão tortas." Scully arrumou do jeito certo, mas Mulder pegou suas mãos e a parou. "Eu gosto delas assim," ele disse.

Scully andou com dificuldade pelo espaço estreito, passos cansados até que chegaram ao último andar. Uma fila de pessoas lotava o corredor; velhos e jovens, todos vestidos em fantasias criativas, conversavam e evitando crianças hiperativas correndo na velocidade do vento pelo corredor. Scully até identificou um Dálmata usando um chapéu de palhaço e colarinho arrepiado. O ar estava com um fraco cheiro de látex, tintura para rosto, e spray de cabelo.

"Mulder," Scully disse, com a voz baixa. "O que diabos estamos fazendo aqui?"

"Todos estão aqui para ver Leroy. Ele só faz esse tipo de coisa nas noites de Halloween."

"E quem, me diga, é Leroy?"

"Hey, olhe, Scully – Elvis!"

"Mulder. Quem é Leroy?"

"Ele é um tipo de cartomante," Mulder respondeu, não prestando atenção a ela. O Dálmata se aproximou para lamber os sapatos dele, e Mulder coçou a orelha do cachorro com prazer.

"Que tipo de cartomante?"

"Hum, do tipo com penas?" Mulder se levantou de novo. "Vamos esperar que eu não tenha errado com as orelhas de gato. Acho que ele não é sensível a este tipo de coisa, mas você não pode ter certeza com um papagaio."

"Ele é um papagaio?"

"Um papagaio médium. Ele foi notícia há alguns anos quando ajudou a encontrar um garoto deste bairro, desaparecido. Não ouviu sobre o caso?"

"Caso? Isso foi noticiado nos jornais de verdade, Mulder, ou algo que você pegou numa fila de supermercado?"

"Acha que todas estas pessoas não estariam aqui se não fosse verdade?"

Scully olhou para ele, tentando descobrir se isso seria uma grande travessura de Halloween. Mulder parecia bastante sério, mas o brilho nos olhos dele indicava que ele só estava esperando para dizer 'te peguei' para ela. Ela encostou na parede com os braços cruzados.

"Explique para mim," ela disse.

Mulder colocou um braço sobre a cabeça dela e se inclinou também. "Acredito que tenha sido há quatro anos. Tommy Alderson, um garoto do prédio, desapareceu de seu apartamento numa tarde de verão e sua mãe estava louca de preocupação. Todos saíram para procurar Tommy, mas não o acharam. Ninguém havia visto o garoto."

"Com exceção do papagaio," Scully comentou, seca.

"Bem, esta é a parte engraçada. A dona de Leroy, Penny Brown, disse que o pássaro foi quem a alertou sobre o paradeiro de Tommy. Ela tinha parado de procurar para beber água, e Leroy veio até ela e disse, 'Tommy está no telhado'."

"É muita palavra para um pássaro pequeno."

"Ok, talvez ele tenha dito, 'Tommy, telhado.' Mas ele ficou repetindo isso, insistentemente, e Penny contou aos repórteres. "

"Acho que já vi isso em um episódio de 'Lassie' uma vez. "

"Com a insistência de Leroy, Penny subiu no telhado para procurar Tommy. A família dele já tinha checado e não encontraram nada, mas Penny tentou mais uma vez, e com certeza – Tommy tinha entrado num daqueles canos grandes e ficou preso. Penny acredita que Leroy teve uma visão do menino preso no cano, e foi assim que ele soube alertá-la."

As pessoas andaram para frente, então Scully desencostou da parede para dar espaço. Os dedos de Mulder deslizaram pela espinha dela.

"Então, deixe-me ver se entendi," ela disse. "Leroy, o papagaio, teve uma visão há alguns anos, e agora ele faz predições no Halloween."

"Ele não pode ler, Scully," Mulder disse, com falso desdém. "Ele é um pássaro."

Scully rolou os olhos. "Não preciso de um pássaro para ver meu futuro, Mulder. Estou indo para casa. Vou tomar um banho. Amanhã vou sair para lavar a roupa e almoçar com minha mãe."

"Não, era isso que você deveria estar fazendo," Mulder disse, enquanto eles avançavam de novo. "Ao invés disso, você está aqui comigo."

Ele lhe deu o olhar que fazia a barriga dela tremer. "Está me dizendo que o papagaio fez uma previsão de você me forçando a vir para essa pequena aventura?"

Mulder chiou e agitou os braços. "Um vampiro alto e sombrio te traria emoção barata," ele disse.

Eles haviam chegado à porta do apartamento, finalmente. Scully hesitou, mas Mulder a cutucou por cima do batente da porta. Cortinas pretas estavam penduradas nas janelas, e xales coloridos estavam jogados sobre os abajures. Uma mulher apareceu de trás de uma cortina com franjas. Ela estava com um turbante roxo na cabeça, uma saia florida, e um papagaio verde no ombro.

"Bem vindos, bem vindos," ela disse. "Sou Madame Penny. Entendo que vocês todos estão aqui para ver Leroy?"

"Este é – este é ele?" Mulder esticou um dedo e o pássaro estalou o bico.

"Oooh, cuidado, meu bem. Não, este não é Leroy. Esta é Josie. Leroy é um Cinza Africano, e a Josie aqui é um Canário de Cabeça Vermelha."

"Logo, uma ruiva," Mulder explicou para Scully, como se ele soubesse disso o tempo todo.

"Vocês dois parecem saber algo sobre ruivas," Penny disse a ela. "Você e Josie poderiam se dar muito bem, eu espero. Ela não gosta muito de machos."

Josie levantou uma asa e bicou debaixo dela.

"A Josie vê o futuro também?" Scully perguntou, duvidosa.

"Oh, céus, não." Penny sorriu. "Mas se você colocar uma música, ela dançará para você. Esta é a noite do Leroy, entretanto, e eu espero que ele seja quem vocês querem ver. Venham por aqui."

Eles a seguiram pela cortina com franjas para dentro de outra sala, esta também com uma cortina preta. Algumas gaiolas vazias estavam de um lado, e, no canto mais distante, um papagaio parou a rotina de tratar-se para dar uma olhada neles.

"Leroy," Penny disse, serenamente, "Você tem mais visita. Este é..."

"Fox Mulder," Mulder disse ao pássaro. Ele cutucou Scully.

"Dana Scully," ela murmurou.

Leroy fixou o olhar no teto e arrulhou.

"Vamos, Leroy," Penny persuadiu. "Faça sua mágica."

"Quantas palavras ele conhece?" Mulder perguntou.

"Oh, nunca soube com exatidão," Penny respondeu. "Algo em torno de quinhentas. Vamos, Leroy. Estas pessoas legais vieram só para te ver. Você não tem nada a dizer para elas?"

"Boo," disse Leroy, e andou até o fim do poleiro.

"Então, quando Tommy Alderson desapareceu," Mulder disse, "e se ele estivesse em um lugar que Leroy não soubesse nomear?"

"Eu tremo de pensar no que teria acontecido," Penny disse, os olhos arregalados. "Mas Leroy conhece o telhado. Não conhece, garoto? Nós subimos lá às vezes, quando o tempo está bom. Ele simplesmente adora."

"Telhado, telhado," Leroy concordou.

Scully foi além para olhar dentro das gaiolas. Penny mantinha seus pássaros rodeados de brinquedos. Elas tinham sinos, espelhos, anéis para mastigar e bolas coloridas. Scully achou que a cortina escondia uma grande janela que os permitia olhar para a cidade. Não é uma vida ruim, ela supôs, mas ainda vagamente limitada se você fosse usado para planar sobre as árvores.

O olhar dela foi até a saída sobre as gaiolas. Ela deu uma olhada no que pareceu serem penas presas no topo. "Mulder," ela disse, mas ele não estava ouvindo.

Leroy havia decidido falar. "Vid-e-o," ele disse, se inclinando para olhar Mulder no olhos.

"O que?" Mulder perguntou, surpreso.

Scully se juntou a ele. "Parece que ele ouviu sobre sua coleção famosa," ela disse, tentando manter o rosto neutro.

"Vid-e-o!" Leroy disse de novo, batendo as asas para enfatizar.

Mulder e Scully deram um passo para trás. "Agradável," disse Penny. "Ele gosta mesmo de assistir vídeos sobre natureza. Talvez ele só esteja confuso."

"Eu diria que ele é bem preciso," Scully disse, e Mulder lhe deu um olhar sujo.

"Vamos ver o que ele tem para você," ele respondeu, a empurrando na frente do pássaro de novo.

Os ombros de Scully subiram até as orelhas enquanto ela ficou lá, congelada sob o olhar fixo de Leroy. Ele olhou para ela com os olhos pretos, mas ficou em silêncio.

"Leroy, querido, você não tem nada a dizer à Srta. Scully?" Penny perguntou, mas o papagaio não respondeu. Ela deu a Scully um olhar desconsolado. "Às vezes ele fica assim. Eu não sei por que. Talvez ele esteja um pouco tímido."

"De verdade, está tudo bem," Scully disse a ela.

O telefone tocou na outra, e as penas de Leroy levantaram. "Telefone tocando! Telefone tocando!" Ele imitou o som quase perfeitamente.

"Com licença um momento, por favor," Penny disse.

"Alô, quem está falando, por favor?" Leroy disse, saltitando de um lado do poleiro para o outro.

Scully cruzou os braços e olhou para Mulder. "Não acredito que você pensa que este animal é uma janela para o futuro," ela disse, enquanto Leroy mudava ao toque do telefone de novo.

"Scully," Leroy cantou para ela, e Mulder e Scully, ambos, olharam para ele. "Scul-ly."

"Acho que ele gosta de você," Mulder provocou. "Talvez seja por isso que ele não fala."

"Scully," Leroy gritou de novo, e se inclinou de seu poleiro para ela. Scully deu um passo para frente. Leroy esticou seu pescoço curto tanto quanto pôde, até que ele estava quase bico-com-nariz com ela. "Beijo," ele disse.

Scully piscou. Mulder bateu palmas, com entusiasmo.

"Ele realmente, realmente gosta de você," ele disse para Scully, enquanto punha um braço em volta dos ombros dela. "Vá em frente, Scully. Dê um para nele."

"Beijo," Leroy repetiu, muito sério, e então se virou para retomar o cuidado com as penas dele.

Penny voltou, se desculpando novamente e pelo silêncio de Leroy. Scully podia jurar que o maldito pássaro acenou para ela enquanto Penny os levava para a porta. "Bom Halloween," ela disse. "Próximo!"

"Diga-me que aquilo não foi divertido," disse Mulder, enquanto eles faziam o caminho pela multidão.

"Foi interessante," ela disse, e parou nas escadas. Ela inclinou a cabeça para Mulder e sorriu. "Mas não achei nem por um segundo que o pássaro fosse médium, Mulder."

Mulder sorriu também. "Está dizendo que não há beijo no seu futuro?"

Scully curvou o dedo dela e começou a subir as escadas, ao invés de descer. "Explicarei no telhado."

Do lado de fora, o suave ar noturno cheirava como árvores e vento quente. Scully tirou o cabelo dos olhos enquanto Mulder a seguia para o telhado. O topo do prédio tinha um grupo de pombos cochilando.

"Olhe onde pisa, Scully," Mulder disse, apontando. "Eu vejo evidências de que Leroy esteve aqui."

"Exatamente minha questão," Scully respondeu, o levando para o grande cano de alumínio. Estava coberto com uma barreira de pano para impedir qualquer pássaro pequeno de andar ali. "Sinta isso," Scully disse enquanto pegava a mão de Mulder e a segurava na frente da abertura do cano.

"Ar," Mulder respondeu. "E daí?"

Scully tirou uma pena presa na armadilha. "Parece familiar para você?"

"É uma pena cinza. Talvez os pombos venham até aqui para se aquecerem."

"Ou talvez Leroy achou isso no seu caminho para o telhado." Scully tirou a lanterna do chaveiro dela inspecionou o interior do cano. Com certeza, havia evidência de que um pássaro passara um tempo ali. "Eu notei que o duto de ventilação estava solto no quarto dele, e tinha uma pena presa nele. Uma pena muito parecida em formato e cor com esta, eu devo acrescentar. Acho que Leroy tem feito viagens secretas para o telhado usando o sistema de ventilação. Ele não teve uma visão de Tommy Alderson no cano. A pobre criança provavelmente estava bloqueando a visão de Leroy quando ele subiu aqui."

Mulder pegou a pena dela e correu isto sobre o dedo dele. "Isto ainda faz dele um pássaro muito esperto."

"Esperto, sim. Sobrenatural, não."

Para fazer as pazes com ele, ela usou as orelhas de gato por todo o caminho para casa.

Mulder a acompanhou até a porta, mas parou na hora de entrar. Ele lhe devolveu a pena, depois de primeiro fazer cócegas na bochecha dela com isto. "Um souvenir," ele disse, "do Halloween."

Scully acariciou a pena cinza brilhante. "Feliz Halloween, Mulder," ela disse.

Mulder se inclinou, com olhar de travessura. "Sabe, Scully," ele disse, com a voz baixa e perigosa, "é possível que haja um beijo no seu futuro esta noite, apesar de tudo."

O coração dela subiu para a garganta e ela tentou não ofegar. Ele não faria, ela pensou, mas nas noites de Halloween nada era certo. Diabos dançavam e duendes berravam, e travessuras poderiam se tornar gostosuras num piscar de olhos.

"Feche os olhos," ele murmurou.

Scully fechou, seu pulso batendo enquanto seus lábios se separavam. Ela se sentiu um pouco tonta, como se estivesse balançando os pés. A mão de Mulder tocou-a, os dedos dela provocando sua palma, e Scully parou mesmo de respirar.

Ele escorregou alguma coisa e fechou os dedos dela sobre isto. "Feliz Halloween, Scully," ele sussurrou, e se afastou.

Scully abriu os olhos para vê-lo desaparecendo pelo corredor. Na mão dela estava um beijo de chocolate.

* * *

Novembro chegou frio e cinzento, nuvens finas corriam pálidas pelo céu deserto. Na hora em que Scully chegou à prisão, pingos gordos de chuva começaram a cair no pára-brisa dela, criando impressões de pata de água em miniatura pelo vidro liso. Ela não tinha nenhuma sombrinha com ela, então segurou o pacote de sanduíches sobre a cabeça, enquanto corria para a porta da frente.

Depois que os guardas se asseguraram que ela não havia trazido a Ethan uma salada de atum com um arquivo dentro, permitiram sua entrada para vê-lo.

"Você é uma visão para os meus olhos," ele disse, enquanto arrastava a cadeira pelo chão.

"Trouxe almoço," ela disse a ele.

Ethan olhou para o pacote que ela tirou e sorriu serenamente. "A comida daqui não é tão ruim quanto pensei que seria," ele disse. "Só não tenho sentido muita fome."

"Você precisa comer," Scully disse, sem ser grossa. Ela sentou na frente dele.

Ethan balançou a cabeça como se distraído. "Eu cobri muitas histórias de corrupção todos esses anos. Já vi casos de pena de morte onde o cara saía depois de vinte anos porque descobriu-se que o DNA não combinava. Ninguém melhor do que eu sabe que o Tio Sam nem sempre pega o homem certo."

Scully esticou e pegou a mão dele.

Ethan pôs os olhos aterrorizados nos dela. "Eu nunca pensei que aconteceria tão rápido."

"O que seu advogado diz?"

"É por isso que eu te chamei." Ethan sentou mais para frente, atento de novo. "Ele está tão focado em achar buracos na acusação, em fazer em pedaços a prova deles de que sou eu."

"Ethan, é o trabalho dele."

"Mas ele não está procurando o assassino, D. Eu estou aqui, mas alguém – alguém lá fora *matou* Melinda, e esse cara está andando por aí, livre. Ele pode fazer isso com mais alguém. Você tem que me ajudar a descobrir quem fez isso. Os tiras, com certeza absoluta, não estão fazendo nada."

"Não sei o que mais posso fazer. Não tenho acesso a nenhuma das provas."

"Você pode ir ao meu apartamento," Ethan disse rapidamente. "Talvez você ache alguma coisa que a polícia deixou passar."

Scully sabia muito bem que os tiras deviam ter levado cada pedaço de prova útil que pudessem. Ela hesitou, mordendo o lábio enquanto tentava pensar na maneira mais delicada de fazer a pergunta. "Ethan," ela disse, por fim, "esfaquear é geralmente um crime muito pessoal. Quem quer que tenha feito isso, conhecia Melinda bem o suficiente para ter construído esse tipo de raiva contra ela. Você era amigo dela. Você deve ter alguma idéia de quem poderia ter feito isso?"

"Isto é tudo no que eu penso." O nariz dele estava escorrendo e ele fungou forte antes de secá-lo na manga. "Quem poderia ter feito isso com ela? Eu continuo pensando e pensando, me forçando a ir além de cada pequeno detalhe das nossas conversas para qualquer sinal que isto estava para acontecer. Mas você conhecia Melinda. Todos realmente gostavam dela. Não posso pensar em ninguém que quisesse insultá-la, quanto mais fazer algo assim a ela."

"Melinda namorava muito. Talvez haja alguém que ela rejeitou recentemente?"

Ethan sorriu, triste. "Só eu. Eu implorei para ela não ir para Seattle, mas ela já havia se decidido." Ele suspirou. "Não havia ninguém especial na vida dela. Ela não estava saindo há algum tempo. Ficamos tão presos na história do Ryerson; nenhum de nós tinha tempo para vida social nos últimos meses."

"Ok, então," Scully disse, dando um longo suspiro. "Vou olhar no seu apartamento, mas não posso prometer que vou encontrar alguma coisa."

"Obrigado. Significaria muito para mim."

Só então, ele a lembrou do velho Ethan, o homem que sempre falava com uma convicção tão ardente que ela acreditava em tudo o que ele dizia. A primeira vez que ela tirara as roupas na frente dele, ele havia sorrido e dito, "Você é perfeita." Desde aquela noite, ela tinha estado gorda demais e magra demais em épocas variadas, o pior de todos no ano passado enquanto o câncer roubava a carne dos ossos dela. Mas, por uma noite, ela havia sido perfeita; o olhar de nua antecipação no rosto dele quando ele disse isso foi algo que ela jamais esqueceu.

Ethan abriu o sanduíche e Scully fez o mesmo com o dela, o papel estalando alto no espaço pequeno deles. "Você nunca me disse," Ethan enquanto devorava o dele, "como está Mulder?"

"Ele está bem." Scully lambeu um pedaço de atum do polegar dela.

"Estou feliz. Sabe, eu olho para trás, para você e eu, e algumas coisas que eu disse não foram justas. Ajuda saber que ele está por perto."

"Por perto?"

Ethan tremeu. "Não pode ser tão difícil mudar a imagem na sua cabeça. Pensei que íamos nos casar. Então, de repente, não íamos. Não parecia real. Ou até mesmo possível. Por muito tempo, eu pensei que, talvez, você voltaria. Eu pensei que talvez houvesse um final feliz, sabe? Mas ajuda, saber que você conseguiu um." Ele sorriu um pouco. "Deus sabe que alguém deveria."

"Não sei do que está falando," Scully disse, enquanto baixava o sanduíche.

"Você e Mulder. Estou dizendo que estou feliz por vocês. Pelo menos, desse jeito, eu sei que tomei a decisão correta não lutando mais naquela época."

"Lutar? Lutar com Mulder? Por mim?" Scully sabia que estava parecendo vagamente com o papagaio da noite passada, mas o que Ethan estava dizendo não fazia nenhum sentido. "Acho que você entendeu errado," ela disse a ele. "Mulder e eu somos parceiros. Nada mais."

Ethan enrugou a sobrancelha para ela. "Ele atendeu o telefone na sua casa -"

"E?"

Ele balançou a cabeça como que para clareá-la. "Mulder estava perdidamente apaixonado por você. Está me dizendo que vocês dois nunca ficaram juntos?"

Scully abriu a boca, mas nenhum som saiu.

"Oh, não finja que não sabia."

"Não há nada para saber," Scully gaguejou. "Não posso imaginar de onde tirou essa idéia, mas Mulder e eu somos amigos e colegas."

"Está me dizendo que ele nunca tentou nada em todos esses anos? Nem uma vez?"

"Nem uma vez."

"E eu que sempre pensei que Mulder tivesse mais coragem do que qualquer homem que eu já conheci. Escute isso de mim – aquele homem teve muito disso." Ele encostou na cadeira. "Acho que talvez ele não tenha mudado a imagem na cabeça dele, também."

"Mulder não está apaixonado por mim," Scully insistiu.

Ethan tremeu de novo. "Bem, ele estava. Tenho certeza absoluta disto."

Mais tarde, ela cambaleou pelo chuvisco e bateu a porta do carro contra o vento. O cabelo dela estava grudado no rosto e seu estômago tinha apertado mais do que uma toalha molhada. Ela não tinha certeza do que era mais preocupante: que Mulder tivesse sido apaixonado por ela, ou que talvez não mais estivesse.

* * *

Mulder estava quase certo que o sofá dele tinha um ímã para traseiro escondido bem no fundo do forro; a força disto era forte, capaz de manter o fundo dele preso firmemente nas suas entranhas durante seis episódios de "Além da Imaginação" e uma reprise ruim de "WKRP em Cincinnati."

Quando o telefone tocou, ele nem ao menos levantou. Ele arrastou o aparelho da mesa de café com o pé até que pudesse pegá-lo sem se mexer. "Socorro, estou sendo mantido refém pela minha mobília," ele disse, no lugar de cumprimentar.

"Mulder? Sou eu."

"Scully, qual você acha que é o recorde do Guinness para mais horas consecutivas assistindo TV?"

"Deixando seu marco na história, é?"

Ele podia ouvir o som do trânsito ao fundo. "Você está fora, entendi. Como foi o almoço com sua mãe?"

"Eu não almocei com ela. Isto é parte do motivo de eu estar ligando. Acha que pode me encontrar no apartamento do Ethan, em meia hora?"

Mulder se sentou. "Claro, o que é?"

"Ele quer que a gente dê uma olhada na cena e ver se a polícia deixou passar alguma coisa."

"Meu hobby favorito," Mulder respondeu. "Vejo você lá."

Eles desligaram o telefone sem se despedirem, como de costume, e enquanto Mulder calçava os tênis, ele pensou em quantas vezes outras pessoas tentaram fazê-lo se despedir de Scully. Ethan, quando ela estava desaparecida. A irmã dela, quando eles desligaram o suporte de vida. Skinner, a última vez na UTI.

Mas Mulder nunca disse isso e Scully ainda estava aqui. Eles tinham um sistema que funcionava.

Chuva lavava o pára-brisa dele, enquanto atravessava a cidade até o apartamento de Ethan. O carro de Scully estava estacionado na frente, com Scully ainda dentro dele. Ele podia vê-la olhando para ele pelo retrovisor quando ele estacionou atrás dela.

Mulder saiu, jogou as chaves e as pegou com uma mão, enquanto andava até a janela de Scully. Ela abaixou o vidro. "Obrigada por vir," ela disse.

"Vamos invadir?" ele perguntou.

Ela balançou um molho de chaves para ele. "Eu consegui uma cópia com o advogado dele," ela disse, enquanto abria a porta. "Ethan acha que ninguém está pensando em procurar o verdadeiro assassino neste caso, então ele nos pediu para checar a cena só no caso de alguma coisa ter passado."

Mulder a seguiu pela chuva e para dentro do prédio de Ethan. No elevador, ela ficou com os ombros arqueados, mas lançando olhares para ele.

"O que?" ele perguntou, olhando para baixo para ver se tinha comida presa na camisa.

"Nada."

Mulder observou os números luminosos subindo, mas ele podia sentir o olhar dela nele. Quando as portas se abriram, ele escapou para o corredor, onde podia respirar e começou a procurar pela porta de Ethan. "É aqui," ele disse, quando achou.

Scully colocou a chave na fechadura.

Mulder soube, no minuto em que cruzou a porta, que os esforços restariam infrutíferos. O cheiro forte de limpador de limão bateu quando eles entraram no apartamento.

"Cena do crime limpa nos bate aqui," Scully disse.

"Não se pode ter sangue e entranhas fedendo no apartamento para os vizinhos." Mulder acendeu uma luz próxima.

"Parece que o tapete sumiu," Scully observou. "Deve ser onde a acharam."

"Você diz que os tiras entraram e o encontraram debruçado sobre o corpo?"

"Mais ou menos isso, sim. Alguém do prédio ligou sobre uma perturbação."

Mulder virou para olhar para ela. "E eles descobriram quem?"

"Eu não sei. Ethan nunca disse."

"Huh," Mulder disse.

"O que?"

"É só que, quando vimos o corpo, ela estava morta já há algum tempo."

"Kwan estimou a hora da morte entre meia noite e três da manhã," Scully respondeu.

"Então, qual foi a perturbação ocorrida às seis da manhã?"

"Boa pergunta."

Mulder parou de olhar o lugar. Ethan tinha estantes do chão ao teto, que estavam lotadas. Uma grande impressão preta e branca de bambu estava atrás de um sofá de couro preto. Mulder se ajoelhou para examinar o chão de madeira, mas não viu rastros de sangue. De pé, ele podia sentir a água sanitária usada para apagar o crime.

"Não faz nenhum sentido," ele chamou por Scully.

A voz dele ecoou dos fundos. "O que não faz?"

"O jeito como tudo aconteceu. Nós concordamos que esfaquear é um crime pessoal, sugerindo que Melinda foi uma vítima muito específica, mas ela não vinha muito a este apartamento. Como o assassino sabia que ela estaria aqui aquela noite? E então, a arma foi uma faca da cozinha. Então, o assassino improvisou. Você tem duas linhas de prova que não batem - ou ele sabia, de algum modo, que ela estaria aqui e a esperou, ou ele veio aqui por alguma outra razão e acabou matando-a, mesmo não tendo essa intenção."

Mulder desceu o corredor e encontrou Scully no escritório de Ethan.

"Os tiras limparam tudo," ela disse a ele. "Todas as suas notas, seu computador."

"Posso ver por que eles gostam dele," Mulder respondeu. "Ele é a única resposta que encaixa nas evidências. Ele sabia que Melinda estava aqui, e provavelmente não planejou matá-la."

"Ele não fez isso, Mulder." Scully abriu a gaveta de cima.

"Eu não disse que ele fez. Só disse que entendo por que acreditam que ele é culpado."

Mulder pegou alguns prêmios de jornalismo, enquanto Scully continuava a procurar na escrivaninha. O prêmio parecia um prisma gigante, e tinha uma impressionante falta de poeira. Ou Ethan era louco por limpeza ou tinha uma faxineira.

"É meio estranho," Scully observou enquanto olhava um caderno, "ver as coisas dele de novo. Esta escrivaninha ficou no meu apartamento por um tempo."

"Yeah?"

"Eu odiava essa coisa," ela disse, com um sorriso.

Mulder levantou o prêmio. "Isto?"

"Eu virava um canto de manhã, e isso atirava o sol como um laser nos meus olhos." Ela parou de repente, o sorriso desaparecendo.

"O que foi?"

"Oh, nada." Ela tirou algo de dentro da gaveta da escrivaninha. "Só uma foto antiga."

Mulder deu a volta para ver. Era Scully cinco anos atrás, com o cabelo comprido e Ethan enrolado nela. Eles pareciam felizes e apaixonados.

"Foi há um milhão de anos atrás," Scully murmurou. Ela tentou guardar a foto, mas Mulder a levantou de novo.

"Você já tem a resposta?" ele perguntou a ela. "Sobre o que deu errado?"

Quando ele virou, Scully estava olhando para ele de novo. "Eu não sei," ela respondeu. "Talvez." Os ombros levantaram e caíram com o suspiro dela. "Ou talvez ninguém saiba realmente, mesmo quando há uma conspiração governamental, ou tempo perdido, ou drama visível. Apesar de tudo, nós entendemos menos sobre o amor e atração do que praticamente qualquer outro comportamento humano. Se o começo do amor ainda é um mistério, então talvez o final dele também seja."

Ela parecia estar esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. Mulder limpou a garganta e abaixou a foto. Quando ele espiava isto, a jovem Scully ainda estava olhando para ele, do modo que a outra Scully, a de frente a ele, nunca olhara: como se ela existisse somente para ele.

Às vezes, ele pensou, o amor era mais doloroso quando não tinha um final.

"Vamos checar a cozinha," ele disse, e a deixou parada lá, na sala cheia de fantasmas.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 3


	4. Só Você

**Laws of Motion**

* * *

**Capítulo quatro: Só você**

* * *

"Quer me dizer o que estamos fazendo aqui, Scully?" Mulder se abaixou, obscurecendo a visão dela.

Scully parou de mexer na fechadura da porta de Rachel Campenella. "Quer que eu desenhe pra você?" ela sussurrou de volta.

"Quando me pediu para te encontrar aqui, não pensei que invasão estava no seu programa para a noite."

Scully parou de novo para rodar os olhos para ele. "Se não é uma instalação de defesa governamental, onde está o desafio, é isso?"

A tranca desistiu às alfinetadas insistentes dela, e Scully abriu a porta. Ar frio bateu em seu rosto; não havia muita necessidade de aquecimento num apartamento vazio. O lugar cheirava a poeira e desinfetante.

Scully tateou cegamente pelo corredor até uma tomada, mas a mão de Mulder cobriu a dela e a parou. "Você parece uma novata," ele disse, tirando sua lanterna do bolso. "Ligue as luzes e todos vão saber que estamos aqui."

"Bem pensado," Scully disse, enquanto procurava no bolso fundo do casado pela lanterna dela.

"Então, o que estamos procurando?" Mulder perguntou. Os feixes de luz deles passaram pela parede da sala de estar de Rachel.

"Eu não sei, realmente. Mas você viu o jornal esta manhã? O Senador Ryerson está pressionando para Ethan ser acusado da morte de Rachel Campenella também."

Mulder bufou. "Aposto que está."

"Você notou no apartamento do Ethan que os tiras levaram todas as facas dele? Aposto cinco contra um que eles testaram todas elas, esperando achar a arma que matou Rachel."

"E aparentemente não encontraram nada," Mulder disse, enquanto direcionava a luz para a estante de livros de Rachel. "Tem livros de Direito aqui, alguns de história japonesa, e um monte de mistérios de assassinato." Ele virou para Scully. "Aposto que ela nunca pensou que terminaria em um."

"Acho que ninguém espera ser assassinado," Scully respondeu, enquanto descia o corredor até o escritório de Rachel. Havia uma estante de livros ali também, esta decorada com enfeites e fotos, tanto quanto livros. Scully pegou uma tartaruga jade para inspecionar.

"Alguma coisa?" Mulder perguntou, atrás dela.

"Isto tudo parece familiar para mim," Scully disse, iluminando as fotos. "Família e talvez algumas amigas."

"Bem, se você está tendo um caso com um Senador, não tem que fazer propaganda disto." Mulder começou a olhar a escrivaninha de Rachel. "Parece que a maioria são contas pessoais e cartas aqui," ele disse. Ele tentou abrir um gabinete de arquivos. "Está trancado."

Enquanto Mulder procurava pela chave, Scully descobriu uma secretária eletrônica. "A fita ainda está dentro," ela disse. Depois de um olhar mais de perto, ela mexeu na máquina para repassar as mensagens.

"Rach, é mamãe. Estou esperando aqui fora."

Mulder recuou. "Pouco ela sabia," ele disse.

Scully repassou mais algumas. "Rachel, é o Dan," a máquina disse. "Se quiser conversar, me liga, ok? Vou ficar acordado até tarde."

Scully levantou uma sobrancelha para Mulder. "Agora, quem você acha que é Dan?"

"Este cara?" Mulder levantou uma fotografia que aparentemente pegou de cima do gabinete.

Scully direcionou a luz para isto e de uma olhada. A foto mostrava Rachel e um jovem bonitão da idade dela, com óculos com aros de arame e cabelo escuro e curto. Eles estavam se abraçando.

"Cheque os registros telefônicos daquela noite e conseguiremos o nome completo," Scully disse. "Teve sorte com o gabinete de arquivos?"

"Nem sinal da chave. Quer treinar suas habilidades de abrir trancas neste aqui?"

"Claro, agora você está impressionado." Scully sorriu enquanto passava entre ele e o gabinete. Ele segurou a luz enquanto ela trabalhava. Quando a gaveta se abriu, revelou um monte de pastas vazias.

"Parece que estamos um pouco atrasados para esta festa," Mulder observou.

"Queria saber por que deixaram a fita da secretária eletrônica."

"Não tenho idéia, mas quem quer que seja Dan, pode apostar que o encontraram primeiro."

* * *

Mulder e Scully se encostaram contra o Taurus de Mulder no sol do sábado de manhã. Usavam roupas casuais e seguravam copos de papel com café, enquanto esperavam Dan Cooperstein aparecer.

"Belo bairro," Mulder observou, por cima da borda do copo.

Scully olhou para os arbustos cortados, a rua de três vias e a fila organizada de duplex de tijolos. "Bairro caro," ela disse. "Devem pagar a assistentes de professores de faculdade mais do que costumavam."

"Talvez eu devesse mudar de ramo," Mulder disse. "Ganhar um dinheiro extra."

"Não acho que eles oferecem cursos de vermes comedores de gente ou projeção astral."

"Não, mas deveriam." Mulder tomou um gole de café e apontou para o homem fazendo caminhada perto deles. "Parece nosso garoto pra você?"

Scully consultou a foto da carteira de motorista que eles imprimiram de Dan Cooperstein. "Yeah, é ele."

"Sr. Cooperstein?" Mulder chamou, quando o homem começou a subir as escadas da frente da casa.

Cooperstein se virou e desceu correndo. "Quem quer saber?"

Mulder levantou o distintivo. "Sou o Agente Mulder, esta é a Agente Scully. Gostaríamos de fazer algumas perguntas, se não se incomodar."

"Sobre Rachel, certo?" Ele suspirou. "Claro, podem entrar."

Mulder e Scully se sentaram na sala de estar organizada, mas simples. Scully sentou no sofá baixo e Mulder sentou no fim de uma cadeira moderna de metal e couro. Cooperstein reapareceu com uma toalha ao redor dos ombros e uma garrafa de água nas mãos.

"Vou dizer a vocês a mesma coisa que disse aos tiras. Aquele FDP do Ryerson a matou. Talvez vocês possam fazer alguma coisa sobre isso, porque estou muito certo de que ninguém mais pode."

"O que o faz ter tanta certeza de que foi Ryerson?" Mulder perguntou.

"Rachel queria sair. Não acho que Ryerson aceitou isso muito bem."

"Sair do caso deles?" perguntou Scully.

"Nunca houve caso algum," Dan disse. "Ryerson queria, mas Rachel continuou rejeitando-o. É parte do motivo de ela estar indo embora."

"Ela estava deixando o escritório?"

"Yeah, é o que ela disse. Ela não agüentava mais as bobagens dele. Acho que ele deve ter enlouquecido quando ela contou, e foi quando ele a matou. Imagino que 'não' é uma palavra que ele não está acostumado a ouvir."

"Qual era seu relacionamento com Rachel?" Mulder perguntou.

Dan brincou com o topo da garrafa de água. "Tínhamos saído por cerca de seis meses," ele disse. "Nada muito sério. Éramos ambos muito ocupados. Mas eu gostava dela."

"Como você explica as pessoas que viram Rachel e Ryerson num hotel, juntos?" Mulder quis saber.

"Rachel me contou sobre isso. Ele costumava alugar uma suíte às vezes, e trabalhar lá. Disse que era para ter paz e privacidade. Mas eu continuava dizendo a ela que era uma desculpa para tê-la sozinha perto de um quarto."

"Quando foi a última vez que falou com Rachel?" Scully perguntou.

"Na noite antes de ela morrer. Ela disse que bastava. Ela ia dizer que estava indo embora. Eu ofereci para ir até a casa dela, mas ela disse não." Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não devia ter dado ouvidos. Sabia que ela estava preocupada com ele. Nunca devia tê-la deixado falar sozinha com ele."

"Rachel estava com medo de Ryerson?" Scully perguntou, surpresa. Tudo o que ela ouvira, pintava Rachel Campenella como uma mulher confiante e capaz, que gostava do chefe e era capaz de se cuidar em qualquer situação.

"Não sei sobre ter medo. Preocupada. Ela não achava que ele levaria a conversa na boa." Ele hesitou. "Eu disse aos detetives, então vocês também devem saber. Acho que Ryerson deve ter batido nela uma vez."

"Quando?" Mulder perguntou.

"Cerca de dois meses antes de ela morrer. Estávamos jantando e ela apareceu com uma contusão na bochecha esquerda." Ele tocou o lugar no próprio rosto. "Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido, e ela pareceu realmente nervosa. Ela me disse que estava pendurando um quadro no apartamento e o martelo escorregou. Mas eu fui ao apartamento naquele final de semana, e não havia nenhum quadro novo."

"Você disse que contou isso tudo à polícia?"

"Isso fez muito bem, também." Ele olhou de Mulder para Scully. "Peguem esse cretino, sim? Rachel merecia muito mais. Ele se safa com isso, e quem sabe o que fará depois."

Mais tarde, quando eles saíram da casa de Cooperstein, Scully parou na entrada e deixou escapar um longo suspiro. "Agora há um novo lado da história," ela disse. "Os colegas de trabalho dela achavam que Rachel e Ryerson estavam tendo um caso. A família dela pensava que ela estava tendo um caso. Este cara diz que estava tudo na cabeça de Rachel."

Mulder colocou os óculos. "Talvez é o que ela queria que ele pensasse."

* * *

O primeiro inverno dela no porão com Mulder, Scully achara meio deprimente. Escuridão caía cedo, os enterrando em concreto, tendo como única companhia as variadas esquisitices de Mulder espreitando de suas jarras no balcão. Na verdade, criaturas estimulantes.

Hoje em dia, ela não se importava com o modo que a noite caía lá fora, e os deixava sozinhos no mundo particular deles. Ela tinha um fogão para chá, o som familiar do aquecedor, e o som dos dedos de Mulder tentando acompanhar o cérebro dele, enquanto ele digitava no computador. Os jornais médicos dela tinham sua própria prateleira, e ela até tinha crescido para apreciar a coleção de criaturas, agora que ela e eles compartilhavam uma história. Era o flukeworm dela, também, droga.

Nesta noite, eles tinham ficado mais tempo do que costumavam, por acordo tácito, talvez porque esta era a última vez que eles se veriam por algum tempo. Scully estava indo para San Diego de manhã, passar o Natal. O pequeno pinheiro em cima da mesa dela fazia com que ela lembrasse a semana toda que ela passaria viajando. Esta manhã, Mulder tinha trazido uma grande bola de vidro decorada com flocos de neve para acrescentar à árvore, que agora curvava o topo na direção da janela, como se ansiosa para se juntar às irmãs maiores ao ar livre.

Scully sorriu quando tocou a bola. Ela não tinha perguntado a Mulder sobre os planos dele para o feriado, e ele não se voluntariou a dizer, nem quando ela mencionou os dela. Ela esperou, pelo menos, que ele não ficasse sozinho.

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela, Mulder se esticou como um gato grande e rodou a cadeira para olhar para ela.

"Deve ser hora de encerrar a noite, Scully. Eu sei que Papai Noel não gosta de aparecer enquanto as pessoas estão acordadas."

"Estava pensando na mesma coisa," Scully respondeu, enquanto fechava o laptop. Ela mordeu o lábio, olhando para o presente de Mulder que estava em cima da pasta dela. Ela tinha se esforçado esse ano para dar um presente especial, um que tivesse um significado extra para si, e ela esperava, para ele.

Mas, tradicionalmente, eles trocavam pequenos presentes, e ela se sentiu um pouco desgostosa sobre quebrar a regra silenciosa tão assiduamente.

Quando ela se levantou, Mulder estava sorrindo e segurando uma caixa para ela. "Parece que Papai Noel chegou mais cedo," ele disse. "Este tem seu nome nele."

Scully sorriu também. "Que coincidência. Parece que eu tenho um aqui com seu nome." Ela deu para ele uma caixa muito menor.

"Você primeiro," Mulder disse, inquieto.

Scully rasgou o papel riscado de vermelho e dourado e tirou o conteúdo da caixa. Dentro, havia uma seleção de barras de granola e a última revista dos Pistoleiros.

"Para sua viagem," Mulder explicou rapidamente. "Para se manter ocupada no vôo."

Scully se sentou de novo e sorriu para ele. "Obrigada, Mulder. Foi bem pensado."

Ele balançou a cabeça, parecendo tímido. "Espero que já não tenha lido."

Scully checou a reportagem de capa. BERINJELA GENETICAMENTE MODIFICADA: O QUE O GOVERNO NÃO QUER QUE VOCÊ SAIBA.

"Honestamente, posso dizer que não li."

Mulder sentou na beira da mesa dele e começou a rasgar o papel de presente. Scully segurou a respiração. Ele parou ao ver a caixa de jóias, e ela tentou não se abater.

Ele olhou para ela, com dúvida no rosto, mas ela nada disse. Mulder abriu a caixa.

"Oh, nossa," ele disse, quando tirou o relógio de prata de dentro. "Scully, isto é, hum, é muito bonito."

"Eu sei que é mais do que costumamos fazer," ela disse, rapidamente.

"É que vi isto e queria que você tivesse."

"Tem uma inscrição," Mulder disse, como se ela não soubesse. Ele leu alto: "Para o homem sempre à procura do tempo perdido. Amor, Scully."

Ele levantou os olhos, claramente sem saber o que dizer. Scully levantou da cadeira com as coisas dela e andou até parar ao lado dele.

"Isto é demais," ele protestou.

"Não é."

"Mas eu te dei revistas e granola."

O coração dela se alojou na garganta e ela engoliu cuidadosamente antes de falar. "Não," ela disse, pegando a mão dele e olhando diretamente em seus olhos. "Este ano, eu queria te dar o que você me deu: o presente do tempo."

Os dedos dele se fecharam sobre o dela e ele lhe deu um aperto afetuoso. "Feliz Natal, Scully," ele murmurou.

Ela se esticou e beijou a bochecha dele. "Feliz Natal, Mulder."

* * *

Noite de Natal, Mulder deitado no sofá, meio assistindo Bill Murray como Sr. Scrooge, e meio pensando o que ele poderia dar para Scully para se redimir do fraco presente de Natal.

Jóias, talvez? Ela usava um broche ocasional, ele pensou, apesar de não poder se lembrar de nenhum específico, e isso o fez pensar se estava imaginando a coisa toda. Anéis de qualquer tipo estavam fora. Muito simbólicos e significado encoberto neles. Talvez brincos? Ele podia ouvir a conversa com o joalheiro agora: "Estou procurando algo que diga, acho que você é a moça mais legal que já me tirou do Dept. de Defesa."

Mulder jogou um braço sobre os olhos, em desespero. Ele estava condenado. Não que ele pudesse realmente confiar em si mesmo para arranjar uma jóia, em primeiro lugar. Coisas boas e coisas ruins pareciam quase a mesma coisa para ele. Ele era como um guaxinim quando se tratava de jóias: oh, brilhante!

Ele ainda estava sofrendo quando o telefone tocou. Mulder olhou no relógio, com leve surpresa sobre quem estaria ligando tão tarde. Ele já tinha falado com sua mãe aquela manhã, e ele tinha jantado à meia noite com os Pistoleiros.

"Alô," ele disse.

"Mulder, sou eu."

"Scully!" Ele recostou no sofá, com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Feliz Natal. Apesar de que não acho como possa ser Natal aí, quando está ensolarado e com 70 graus. O Papai Noel usa óculos de sol e bermudas na passagem pela Califórnia?"

"Feliz Natal para você, também," ela disse, mas a voz parecia estranha.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou a ela. "A família já está te enlouquecendo?"

"Não, não é isso." Ele podia ouvi-la respirando fundo. "Você tem um minuto? Preciso falar com você."

"Claro." Mulder se sentou e pôs os pés no chão. Sua pulsação afiou e ele sentiu a face corar, mas não tinha certeza por que. "O que foi, Scully?"

"Eu me envolvi em um caso incomum aqui, Mulder. Nem vou te incomodar sobre como, agora, mas tenho trabalhado com a polícia de San Diego no assassinado de uma jovem mãe. Parecia que talvez o marido dela a tivesse matado, mas agora o caso é mais complicado. Ele foi morto, também."

"Ok," Mulder disse, devagar. "Você tem algum suspeito?"

"Na verdade, não, mas não é por isso que estou ligando." Ela parou, e Mulder sentiu a tensão o partindo como caramelo. "Eles têm uma filha, uma menina de três anos chamada Emily, que foi adotada. Eu pensei por um tempo que ela talvez fosse filha da minha irmã."

"Melissa teve um bebê?"

"Aparentemente, não." Scully parou novamente. "Mulder, eu fiz os exames. Os resultados dizem que eu sou a mãe de Emily."

O chão pareceu se abrir sob ele. Ele não tinha certeza de tê-la ouvido corretamente, por cima do zunido no ouvido dele. "Desculpe, o que? Você disse que é a mãe de Emily?"

"O DNA não mente."

"Eu não sei o que dizer," Mulder admitiu. Ele tinha a cabeça nas mãos, o telefone preso entre o queixo e o ombro.

"Eu sei que é um choque," Scully respondeu, a voz grossa. "Foi assim pra mim, também. Mas você vai gostar dela, Mulder. Ela é doce e tão séria que quase parte o coração. Ninguém deveria passar pelo que esta pobre menina tem passado nos últimos dois dias. Ela perdeu ambos os pais dentro de quarenta e oito horas. Se acha que estou inventando, deveria ver Emily."

Ele imaginou uma criança muito pequena com cabelos vermelhos e olhos azuis como bolas de gude. "O que... o que vai acontecer com ela?" ele perguntou, temendo já saber a resposta.

"Eu me inscrevi para adoção," Scully respondeu, serenamente.

Mulder segurou uma imprecação. Ele se levantou e começou a andar por toda a sala de estar. De jeito nenhum Scully podia criar uma criança em idade escolar e trabalhar nos Arquivos X ao mesmo tempo. Simplesmente não era possível.

"Mulder?" ela disse, parecendo um pouco desesperada. "Ainda está aí?"

"Yeah, estou aqui. Só estou tentando digerir isso tudo."

"Nós dois estamos."

"Scully, você já pensou sobre de onde essa criança sequer veio?" Ele sabia bem que ela nunca tinha dado a luz. Ele tinha os registros médicos dela arquivados com o resto dos Arquivos X.

"É tudo no que tenho pensado. Eu entendo as implicações aqui." Ela parecia chorosa e exausta, e ele se sentiu péssimo por perguntar. "Acho que está bem claro que ela deve ser resultado de alguma experiência que fizeram comigo quatro anos e meio atrás. Eu sei disso. Mas ela é minha filha, Mulder. Não posso ignorar isso."

"Eu só acho que você precisa de todos os fatos antes de tomar uma decisão aqui."

"Eu tenho os fatos. Os pais de Emily estão mortos. Ela está doente e sozinha, e, agora, eu sou tudo o que esta garotinha tem. Não posso virar as costas para isto. Você pode?"

"Não," Mulder admitiu, fechando os olhos.

Ele ouviu Scully soprando o nariz. "Eu esperava que você pudesse vir aqui," ela disse.

Era o mais perto que ela chegou de admitir que precisava dele. Mulder tirou a mala do armário. "Estou indo," ele disse.

* * *

No avião, Mulder pensou em uma dúzia de razões pelas quais não deveria apoiar o pedido de Scully pela custódia. Ela não conhecia a história toda por trás dos assuntos reprodutivos dela. Ele sabia que parcialmente era culpa dele, em razão de ele não ter mencionado que ele tinha um frasco dos óvulos dela congelando no fundo de um freezer. Mas se eles estavam realmente fazendo bebês dos óvulos dela, poderia haver uma centena de pequenas Emilies em algum lugar. Scully pensava que podia adotar todas elas?

Eram experiências genéticas com possível DNA alienígena. Scully negaria isto, claro, mas ele sabia mais. Emily poderia ter sérios problemas de saúde, possivelmente até letais. Scully não poderia mandar esta garotinha para a pré-escola para ela mostrar sua habilidade em se transformar, ou pior, espalhar pela classe algum tipo de toxina alienígena.

E, talvez, a mais assustadora de todas as possibilidades, se Emily era parte do mesmo projeto de experiências em andamento que ele já tinha visto antes, então os guardiões viriam atrás dela, logo. Eles poderiam destruí-la para esconder as provas, destruir Scully e pegar a garota, ou só matá-las e acabar com isto.

Mulder tinha todos esses argumentos e mais alguns quando ele entrou na ala de tratamento especial do Centro Infantil de San Diego. Scully entendia lógica melhor do que ninguém. Ela veria a verdade nas palavras dele.

Mas então, ele achou Scully no chão do quarto das crianças, colorindo com uma pequena menina loira, e toda lógica saiu pela janela. Scully levantou os olhos e lhe deu um sorriso, mas não disse nada.

Mulder se agachou entre elas. Emily tinha a pele rosa clara de Scully, sua boca como um botão de rosas, e sua postura séria.

"Emily?" Scully disse. "Gostaria que conhecesse um amigo meu. O nome dele é Mulder. Lembra-se, contei a você sobre ele?"

Mulder sentiu uma ponta de prazer por ter merecido uma discussão. Ele acenou para Emily, mas ela continuou colorindo.

"Ela é um pouco tímida," Scully explicou.

"O que você está pintando?" Mulder perguntou.

"Uma batata," Emily respondeu.

"Você já viu o Sr. Cabeça de Batata? Ele é assim."

Mulder inflou as bochechas e fechou os olhos, fazendo Emily sorrir.

Mulder soube, de vez, que lógica era uma causa perdida.

* * *

De volta à casa de Bill Scully aquela noite, a família de Scully lhes lançou olhares preocupados, mas uma ampla acomodação. Mulder sentou-se no sofá, de frente para a árvore de Natal. Scully sentou do outro lado.

"Obrigada por testemunhar por mim, hoje," ela disse. "Sei que tem reservas sobre isso."

"Tenho reservas sobre a situação que a levou a isto," Mulder reagiu. "Não sobre você, nem sobre Emily. Ela é linda, Scully."

Scully deu um sorriso triste. "Sim, ela é. Mas ela tem um tipo sério de anemia, um que é incurável. Não importa o que acontecer com o meu pedido, ela terá um caminho difícil pela frente." Ela se virou e olhou para ele. "Por que não me contou?"

Mulder pensou em tudo que ele *ainda* não contara a ela e sua boca ficou seca. Dizer a Scully que *você não tem nenhum óvulo* era só a ponta do iceberg.

"Eu nunca esperei isso. Pensei que estava protegendo você," ele disse, enfim.

Scully devia estar muito cansada para discutir, porque pareceu aceitar isso. "Por que fariam isso comigo?"

"Só sei que experiências genéticas estavam sendo feitas, e crianças, sendo criadas."

"Crianças sendo criadas para quem?"

Mulder deu de ombros. "Para quem? Para o que? Eu não sei."

O telefone tocou, então, e Scully teve que atendê-lo. A próxima coisa que ele soube, é que eles estavam levando às pressas uma Emily muito doente para a emergência.

* * *

Emily Sim viveu mais seis dias depois disso, apesar de Scully ter ficado uma vida do outro lado do vidro, incapaz de fazer algo, enquanto um vírus devorava uma filha que ela mal conhecia.

Mulder se limitou a ficar em segundo plano, ajudando do único modo que ele sabia: conduzindo a busca pela mãe-de-aluguel de Emily. Ele a encontrou num asilo com outra dúzia de mães da terceira idade. Esta descoberta ele tinha intenção de contar para Scully, mas todas as vezes que ele a via, ela estava de sentinela sobre a filha que estava morrendo. Então, Mulder guardou outro segredo.

Ele parou perto dela no caixão de Emily, com três rosas brancas na mão, uma para cada ano que a menina vivera. Scully estava agüentando firme, como de costume; ela não havia chorado ou sofrido. Ela não o deixou tocá-la.

"Quem são esses homens que criam uma vida cuja única esperança é morrer?" ela perguntou, com uma voz ferida.

Mulder procurou por uma resposta. "Eu não sei. Mas o fato de você tê-la encontrado, e tido a chance de amá-la... talvez ela tenha sido feita para isso também."

Ele queria abraçá-la, mas não ousou fazer isso. Scully estava mortalmente quieta no caminho para casa, pálida e fechada. Ela parecia ansiosa para se livrar da família e de San Diego, então Mulder fez companhia a ela no avião de volta a D.C. aquela mesma noite.

O pôr-do-sol estava lindo sobre as nuvens, o céu se tornando laranja avermelhado antes de rosa-bebê, enquanto se encaminhava para o crepúsculo. Mulder estava na janela, e ele viu as luzes brilhando nas cidades muito abaixo.

Ao lado dele, Scully se mexeu. "Sobre o que está pensando?" ela perguntou, o que o impressionou como uma pergunta estranha, dados os acontecimentos do dia.

"Nada," ele disse. "É bom estar voltando para casa."

"O Detetive Kresge me contou o que vocês encontraram no asilo," ela disse, e Mulder sentiu a face arder.

"Eu ia te contar," ele disse. "Eu juro."

Ela colocou uma mão no braço dele. "Tudo bem." A cabeça dela recostou no banco. "Parece tarde para você? Eu sinto como se fosse o meio da noite."

"É." Mulder ficou quieto de novo, olhando para as constelações de cidades da terra abaixo deles.

"O que?" Scully perguntou de novo.

Ele suspirou. "Eu queria saber dos pais. Onde estão os pais?"

"Tenho pensado nisso também." Scully sentou reta. "É possível que não tenham precisado deles. Se estão realmente fazendo o tipo de experiência genética que você diz que estão, talvez Emily tenha duas mães."

"Isso é realmente possível?"

"Teoricamente, sim."

"Huh." Mulder encostou e fechou os olhos. Ele pensou no sorriso de Emily e sentiu o peso dela em seus braços, enquanto a levava para o hospital. Ele ainda podia sentir o sal da pele dela.

A ciência podia retirar o pai da biologia, ele pensou, mas nunca do coração.

* * *

Os olhos vermelhos deles os derrubaram com olhos vermelhos assim como o amanhecer caía sobre Washington, D.C. Mulder insistiu em acompanhar Scully até o apartamento dela. "Posso fazer café da manhã," ela disse, dando um grande bocejo.

"Eu vou recusar," ele disse. "Você precisa descansar."

"Você também," ela protestou, enquanto o telefone tocava. "Provavelmente minha mãe, tendo certeza que cheguei bem em casa." Scully foi atender ao telefone, enquanto Mulder andava para a porta, com as chaves do carro.

"Alô? Ethan? O que foi?"

Mulder congelou, quase saindo.

"Ethan, agora não é uma boa hora. Oh." Scully olhou para o relógio. "Ok. Ok, sim. Estou indo."

"Era sobre o que?" Mulder perguntou, quando ela desligou.

"Ethan lembrou de alguma coisa importante sobre o caso e quer me contar, e ele não acha que deveria dizer pelo telefone da prisão. Ele tem tentado falar comigo há dias."

Ambos olharam para a luz vermelha, que piscava na secretária eletrônica. Scully colocou o casaco que tinha tirado cinco minutos antes.

"Scully, espere. Isso é loucura. Você não dorme há uma semana. Ethan pode esperar outras vinte e quatro horas."

"Vou pegar um táxi," ela disse, enquanto bocejava de novo. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Não," Mulder disse, surpreendendo a ambos com sua firmeza. "Você descansa. Eu vou ver Ethan."

Ela piscou. "Fará isso?"

"Vou agora mesmo, ok? Eu te ligo mais tarde e digo o que ele me contou." Ele pôs as mãos nos ombros dela, que cedeu sob a pressão suave.

"Obrigada, Mulder."

Ele tentou aproximá-la para um abraço, mas ela se esquivou. "Eu te ligo," ele disse de novo.

Scully já estava a caminho do quarto.

* * *

"Onde está Dana?" Ethan perguntou, quando Mulder entrou na sala de entrevista.

"Olá para você, também." Mulder puxou a cadeira oposta a ele, virou-a, e se sentou.

"Desculpe. É que Dana disse ao telefone que estava vindo."

"É, você e eu, precisamos conversar sobre isso."

Ethan parecia pálido.

Mulder continuou: "Todos os dias, você liga e espera que ela largue tudo e venha correndo pra cá. Eu entendo que você está numa situação terrível, mas você não pode continuar desgastando Scully a seu favor. Ela não fez isso com você, e não é dever dela te tirar daqui. Ela não está no seu caso. Ela não está nem na sua vida mais. Então já chega das exigências constantes."

"Oh, então é isso. Você acha que isso é sobre eu estar tentando tê-la de volta?" Ethan deu uma risada sem humor. "Isto é ótimo. Deixe-me dizer uma coisa, Agente Mulder – eu posso prometer a você que romance é a última coisa na minha mente agora."

"Não, aparentemente Dana é a última coisa em sua mente. Você sabia que ela esteva doente?"

Ethan pareceu chocado. Mulder assentiu.

"É isso mesmo, ela teve câncer e quase morreu alguns meses atrás. Você ao menos perguntou para ela como ela esteve, ou você só começou a designar a missão dela?"

"Eu perguntei," Ethan disse. "Ela não me disse."

"Não, ela não poderia," Mulder concordou. "Mas eu posso. Você não é o único com problemas. Sua dor não é a única do universo, então eu agradeceria que você parasse com as convocações da prisão."

Ethan engoliu. "Ela vai ficar bem?"

Por um instante, Mulder se sentiu culpado por preocupar o homem. "Ela está bem melhor. Ela está em remissão. Mas meu ponto ainda permanece."

"É um bom ponto," Ethan concordou. "Diga a ela que sinto muito."

Mulder correu ambas as mãos pelos cabelos. Deus, parecia que ele estava acordado há anos. "Tudo bem, então. Conte para mim o que era tão importante."

"Deus, provavelmente vai parecer muito idiota agora. Eu sou um babaca."

"Ethan!" Mulder esperou até o outro homem olhá-lo nos olhos. "Eu acordei ontem de manhã em San Diego, ok? Não estou querendo ficar aqui mais do que o necessário."

"Desculpe. Eu só queria dizer que lembrei de algo importante que pode ajudar no caso. Alguns dias antes de partir – quero dizer, alguns dias antes de ela estar indo embora, Melinda recebeu uma ligação de um tira que ela havia namorado. O tira disse que poderia ter uma dianteira num ângulo para nós no homicídio de Rachel Campenella. Melinda ligou de volta para ele, mas não o encontrou. Foi a última coisa que eu soube."

"Qual o nome do tira?"

"George Fussy. Eu lembro de ter rido porque não é o tipo de nome de cara durão."

"Alguma idéia de onde ele trabalha?"

"Na cidade. Não sei qual delegacia. Deve estar nas anotações de Melinda."

"Os tiras ficaram com todas. As dela e as suas."

Ethan suspirou, e Mulder sentiu outra pontada e pena. "É, é o que eu temia."

Mulder bateu na mesa e levantou. "Vamos checar, ok?"

"Obrigado. Eu devo muito a vocês. E prometo ser menos exigente."

Mulder olhou ao redor, para as sombrias paredes de concreto. Cheirava a bolor e, num canto, água caía dentro de um balde. "Acho que enlouqueceria aqui, também."

"Tenha certeza de dizer a Dana que sinto muito."

"Eu direi."

"Dirá?"

Isso pegou a atenção de Mulder. Ethan estava encarando-o. "Eu disse que vou."

"Você a amava. Eu sei que sim. Mas nunca disse nada."

Mulder baixou os olhos para o chão de cimento. "É mais complicado do que você pensa," ele respondeu, enfim.

"Engraçado." Ethan cruzou os braços sobre o peito. "De onde eu estou, parece a coisa mais fácil do mundo."

* * *

Mulder voltou para casa e dormiu como morto por muitas horas. Quando ele acordou de novo, estava escuro e alguém batia na porta. Ele cambaleou pelo apartamento, ligando a luz da entrada no último segundo possível.

"Sim?" ele disse, abrindo a porta e dando uma olhada no corredor.

Scully estava curvada e pequena no campo de visão dele. O rosto dela estava sem cor e ela parecia estar fazendo força para falar. Ele a levou para dentro.

"Scully, o que foi?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Mulder, eu sumi por meses."

Oh, Scully, ele pensou. Eu sei. Acredite, eu sei. "Sim," ele concordou, simplesmente.

"Eu não entendo," ela disse. "Não entendo por que isto aconteceu comigo."

"Eu queria poder te dizer. Queria mais do que tudo."

"Eu não lembro de nada."

"Eu sei."

Ela encontrou, olhos arregalados, os olhos dele. "Como era? Como foi enquanto eu estava desaparecida?"

Mulder hesitou um minuto e então pegou os sapatos dele. "Eu vou te mostrar," ele disse.

Eles dirigiram todo o caminho para Montanha Skyland. Quando o carro começou a subir o local íngreme, Scully afundou no banco dela.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou a ela.

"Sim."

"Já esteve aqui antes?"

"Não," ela respondeu, e ele pensou que isso era notável. Ela tinha lido os relatórios. Sabia dos fatos que ocorreram durante a abdução dela por Duane Barry.

"Podemos voltar, se você quiser," Mulder ofereceu.

Scully fixou a mandíbula. "Não," ela disse. "Eu quero ver."

Eles dirigiram até saírem da montanha, até o topo, onde as árvores se espalhavam por precipícios rochosos e colinas cobertas de grama. Mulder parou o carro e a levou até o lugar onde ela desaparecera.

A noite estava parada e clara, mas fria. Estrelas se espalhavam pelo céu, e ele viu enquanto Scully procurava nelas algum tipo de sentido.

"Eu vim muito aqui," ele contou a ela. "Eu costumava sentar aqui por horas e pensar."

"Sobre o que?"

"Onde eu havia errado. O que, se qualquer coisa, eu havia deixado passar. Acho que parte de mim esperava que você reapareceria aqui."

Scully estendeu a mão e tocou o braço dele. "É tão quieto," ela disse, enquanto sentava na grama.

Mulder se juntou a ela. "Sempre foi, com exceção da noite."

"Não me lembro de nada disso." Ela sentou mais para frente, com os braços sobre os joelhos.

"E eu não consigo esquecer," Mulder respondeu, serenamente. Ele mexeu na grama perto do quadril dele. "Eu estava só alguns minutos atrasado. Se eu tivesse vindo um pouco mais rápido..."

"Não faça isso," ela disse. "Não podemos jogar esse jogo."

"Eu nem ao menos vi você," ele sussurrou. "Só Duane Barry e as luzes."

Scully balançou a cabeça devagar. "Eu me sinto tão vazia, às vezes, sabe? São só alguns meses da minha vida, só uma pequena parte da minha memória, mas às vezes parece que... como... bem, isto." Ela indicou a caverna gigantesca, no fim do precipício. "Intransponível."

"É."

"Você não pode imaginar o que é ter um grande evento dramático acontecendo com você, e ainda sair dessa experiência com somente confusão e perguntas."

"Na verdade, acho que tenho uma idéia."

Scully se virou e olhou para ele. "Sim, acho que você seria a pessoa que saberia. Mas que dupla nós somos, huh?"

Ele jogou algumas gramas nela, e ela sorriu. Ele ficou feliz de ver um pouco da cor dela voltando.

"Você já teve um sonho que parecia tão real que você pensa que aconteceu?" ela perguntou.

"Todo mundo não tem?"

"Quero dizer, real de verdade."

"Bem, algumas semanas atrás, eu sonhei que você e eu levamos um monstro Frankenstein a um show da Cher."

Scully riu. "Você não sonhou."

"Sonhei! E eu, uh, te tirei pra dançar." Ele arriscou uma olhada para ver como ela estava encarando a notícia.

Ela estava sorrindo. "Agora sabemos que é um sonho. Você não dança, Mulder."

"Como você sabe?"

"Chame de instinto."

"Bem, acontece que seus instintos estão errados neste caso," ele disse. "Eu tive um ano inteiro de lições de dança quando era jovem, e tenho orgulho em dizer que os dedos dos pés de todo mundo estão intactos."

Scully ainda parecia cética.

"Ok, então, eu vou provar." Ele a puxou do chão.

"Não, Mulder, está tudo bem. Você não tem que provar nada. Eu acredito em você."

"Não, tarde demais." Ele meio que arrastou ela de volta pela grama até o carro, onde ele abaixou o vidro e ligou de volta. Ele tinha três estações para escolher, então parou numa canção lenta dos anos 50. "Posso?"

ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para Scully.

Ela lhe deu um olhar de dúvida, mas pôs a mão fria na dele. Mulder a trouxe mais para perto e facilmente achou o passo. Eles se mexeram em círculos suaves por alguns minutos, e um sorriso se espalhou pelo rosto de Scully. "Você é bom nisso, Mulder."

"Eu disse."

Ela ficou quieta por um momento. "Mas, Mulder, Cher?"

"Fez muito sentido no sonho."

"Se você diz."

E então, para surpresa dele, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Mulder a trouxe mais perto ainda e descansou a bochecha em cima da cabeça dela. Eles continuaram dançando até que a música terminou.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Scully esticou os braços e o abraçou forte. Ela parecia tensa e desesperada, não alegre. Mulder acariciou as costas dela, sem jeito, e murmurou no cabeço dela, "Scully, você está bem?"

"Não," ela disse, a voz abafada contra o casaco fino de lã dele. "Mas vou ficar."

* * *

Fim do capítulo 4

Nota da tradução: Mulder esculachando o Ethan: _priceless _!


	5. Passos de Bebê

**Laws of Motion**

* * *

**Capítulo cinco: Passos de bebê**

* * *

Mulder e Scully sentaram em lados opostos de um banco de plástico, tomando café e esperando George Fussy chegar. Scully continuava olhando para a torta de cereja, que estava atrás do vidro de proteção, no balcão da máquina registradora.

"Scully, se você continuar a fazer essas caras sonhadoras para aquela torta, ela vai entender errado. A próxima coisa que vai acontecer é ela pedir uma cerveja pra você e te chamar pra dançar. 'Acho que temos algo especial', ela vai dizer, 'mas então ela nunca mais me ligou.'"

Scully fez cara feia e tirou os olhos da torta.

"Onde está esse cara, afinal de contas?" ela perguntou, enquanto olhava no relógio.

"Ele vai chegar." Mulder se virou e sinalizou para garçonete.

"O que está fazendo?" Scully perguntou.

"Consumando sua relação com o doce." Ele sorriu para a mulher cabeluda de avental. "Dois pedidos de torta, por favor."

Scully se apoiou na mesa, enquanto a garçonete foi pegar o pedido deles. "Mulder, não são nem onze da manhã."

"E daí? Pense nisso como uma sobremesa do jantar realmente tardia."

Scully não pôde discutir, quando a mistura grudenta de casca dourada e cereja infiltrada foi colocada na frente dela. Ela tinha acabado cortar um pedaço com o garfo, quando Mulder olhou para a porta da frente.

"Acho que é o nosso garoto," ele disse.

O tira entrou, uniforme completo, incluindo o chapéu. Ele usava óculos escuros e calças justas. Cabelos loiros ondulados saíam do chapéu, e ele ostentava um bronzeado, apesar do clima de janeiro. Scully meio que esperou que ele começasse um _striptease_ quando ele se aproximou da mesa.

"Você é o Agente Mulder?" ele perguntou.

Mulder ergueu-se um pouco da mesa. "Sou eu, e esta é a Agente Scully. Obrigado por concordar de se encontrar conosco. Quer café?"

O homem sentou ao lado de Scully e olhou para a torta dela. "O que vocês estão comendo parece ótimo."

Mulder chamou a garçonete e pediu outro pedaço. A jaqueta de couro de Fussy rangeu quando ele se virou para olhar para Scully. "Então, vocês querem me dizer que o FBI está investigando a morte da Melinda?"

"Não é uma investigação oficial," Scully respondeu. "Só estamos ajudando um amigo."

"Amigo?"

"Ethan Minette," disse Scully, e Fussy congelou com as mãos grandes em volta da xícara de café.

"É o desgraçado que a matou."

"Ele diz que é inocente," Mulder disse.

"Uma ova que é. Eu ouvi o que aconteceu. Eles a encontraram cortada no chão do apartamento com uma das facas dele. Se pensam que vou ajudá-los a tirá-lo dessa, podem repensar."

Ele se mexeu para sair do banco e Scully se enfureceu. "Você não sabe de todos os fatos," ela protestou.

Mulder esticou o braço e pegou o braço de Fussy. "Queremos falar com você sobre Ryerson," ele disse, e Fussy parou. Cautela brilhou nos olhos dele, mas ele sentou de novo ao lado de Scully.

"Ryerson, ele é outro filho da mãe. Me deu nojo vê-lo na TV chorando por aquela pobre garota."

"Ouvimos que entrou em contato com Melinda com informações sobre ele."

Fussy olhou de Mulder para Scully, como se tentasse medir a intenção deles. "Tenho um primo que trabalha em Winnetka, onde Ryerson vive metade do tempo. Ele me conta há anos histórias sobre aquela família. O filho mais velho, Connor? Ele bateu um Lexus numa árvore e Joe me contou que devíamos manter isso em segredo. Houve um rumor que o outro filho engravidou uma menina menor de idade, mas não ouvi mais nada sobre isso. Mas Ryerson, cara, ele é o maior cabeça de merda de todos. Joe disse que eles responderam a umas nove ou onze chamadas alguns anos atrás. Eles encontraram a Sra. Ryerson com um olho preto e o velho Senador agindo todo estranho, se entendem o que quero dizer. Mas ninguém falaria que a esposa inventou alguma história estúpida de acidente, como sempre fazem. É o que eu queria contar para Melinda. Calculo que ele gosta de bater na mulher, talvez não seja um salto tão grande assassinar."

"Por que ir até Melinda?" Scully perguntou. "Por que não contar aos detetives que estão investigando o homicídio de Rachel?"

Fussy lhe lançou um olhar de desgosto. "Acha que eles não sabem? Mas saber e provar são coisas diferentes, e Ryerson, ele tem um exército de advogados ao redor dele, enfileirados. Eu pensei que talvez se Melinda fizesse uma história, a pressão do público forçaria Ryerson a dizer alguma coisa."

"Você contou a alguém que entrou em contato com Melinda sobre o que sabia?" Mulder perguntou.

Fussy pareceu confuso. "Eu não sei. Devo ter mencionado para um colega ou dois. Estamos todos irritados com o modo como Ryerson vem agindo. Não é como se a roupa suja de Ryerson fosse um enorme segredo."

"Talvez alguém acreditava que era," Mulder murmurou para Scully.

"Melinda está morta. Ethan está na cadeia. Eles certamente não vão reportar nada," Scully concordou.

"Espere um segundo," Fussy interrompeu. "Você estão dizendo que os dois homicídios estão conectados? Pensei que era só um monte de merda que Ryerson estava vendendo."

Mulder tomou o último gole de café e sinalizou para pedir a conta. "Acho que é hora de ouvirmos esse merda em pessoa," ele disse para Scully.

* * *

Os distintivos do FBI deles os levaram tão longe quanto o escritório do Senador Ryerson, onde o assistente dele, um rapaz jovem que usava um terno preocupantemente parecido com o de Mulder, os barrou. "Absolutamente ninguém se encontra com o Senador sem hora marcada," ele disse.

"Para quando podemos agendar um encontro?" Mulder perguntou.

O homem consultou o computador. "Temo que o mais cedo que tenho seria em duas semanas, a contar de sexta. Posso agendar vocês para qualquer hora que queiram, mas a agenda sempre está sujeita a mudanças."

"Então, talvez você possa mudá-la para que víssemos agora mesmo," Mulder respondeu, se inclinando sobre a mesa. "Não vamos demorar."

"Isto não é possível."

Mulder abriu a boca para argumentar mais, quando a porta atrás deles se abriu e Ryerson em pessoa surgiu. "Gary, pensei que você fosse imprimir o rascunho do..." Ele parou quando viu Mulder e Scully parados lá.

"Senhor, estes são agentes do FBI," Gary disse rapidamente. "Eu estava explicando como está ocupado agora."

"Pois é." Ryerson se endireitou e olhou através dos óculos para Mulder e Scully. "O que o FBI quer comigo?"

"Se pudéssemos falar em particular," Mulder começou.

"Temo que não," Ryerson interrompeu. Ele entregou um arquivo para o assistente dele. "Tenho uma reunião em dez minutos."

"Então, só vai levar nove minutos," Mulder disse.

"Quer que eu chame a segurança, senhor?" Gary perguntou.

"Podemos ir embora," Scully disse, "mas então só teremos que voltar."

"Voltar e voltar de novo," Mulder concordou.

O Senador suspirou e fez uma cena para olhar no relógio. "Oito minutos," ele disse. "É tudo o que vocês têm."

Mulder e Scully o seguiram para o escritório espaçoso, onde ele ofereceu duas cadeiras baixas com braços de couro. Ryerson sentou-se à mesa dele e lhes deu atenção total. "Agora sim, o que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Vimos nos jornais que você acredita que os homicídios de Rachel

Campenella e Melinda McKenn estão relacionados," Mulder disse.

"Não acho que seja o único a pensar assim. O homem que prenderam pelo homicídio daquela câmera jovem também conhecia Rachel, e os crimes parecem ser bem similares. Mas eu não tinha ciência que o FBI estava investigando qualquer um desses dois casos. Da última vez que chequei, eram simples, se não terríveis homicídios, e o provável suspeito já estava atrás das grades. Suponho que todos estejam gratos por este pequeno favor."

"Só estávamos curiosos," Scully disse, "desde que você conhecia Rachel tão bem, se saberia de qualquer razão que Ethan Minette poderia ter para querer matá-la."

"Está me perguntando sobre as motivações de um louco?"

"É que isso parece meio sem sentido," Mulder explicou. "Se ele era, como você diz, um louco, por que visar uma mulher que mal conhecia e então depois ir atrás de alguém próximo a ele?"

"Mas como é que eu vou saber?" Ele perguntou, irritado. "As regras tradicionais de lógica não se aplicam. Mas não acho que seja um incidente que duas mulheres foram brutalmente esfaqueadas e ele conhecia as duas."

Mulder sentou mais para frente. "Agora, isso é interessante. Não uma coincidência, você diz. Eu tenho que concordar, exceto que você também conhecia ambas as mulheres."

Ryerson fez cara feia e cruzou os braços. "Não sei do que está falando. Eu não conhecia a câmera."

"Claro que conhecia," Mulder respondeu facilmente.

"Podemos rodar as fitas da biblioteca da estação, se você quiser," Scully adicionou.

Ryerson parecia nervoso. "Você sabe quantas câmeras me seguem, diariamente?"

"Agora, mais do que de costume," Mulder supôs.

"Tudo o que eu vejo são as lentes e uma luz brilhante. Não presto nem atenção em que está atrás da câmera."

"Melinda era difícil de esquecer," Scully observou.

"Talvez para os outros, mas não para mim. Agora, se me derem licença, eu tenho realmente que voltar ao trabalho agora." Ele se levantou atrás da mesa, mas Mulder e Scully, não.

"O negócio é que," Mulder disse, "e não esperávamos que você soubesse disso, então terá que confiar na nossa especialidade neste ponto – as pessoas não tendem a de repente surtar e se tornar assassinos violentos, sem qualquer tipo de história anterior de violência."

"Sim, bem, como você diz, vocês são os especialistas nesta área." Ele foi em direção à porta, mas Mulder e Scully não o seguiram de novo. "Talvez ele tenha um gênio forte, e ninguém sabia disso."

"Você não saberia de nada sobre isso, não é, senhor?" Scully perguntou.

"Tenho certeza que não. E sei que já ultrapassamos o tempo."

"E sobre sua esposa?" Mulder perguntou, quando eles levantaram das cadeiras. "Ela saberia alguma coisa sobre temperamentos violentos?"

Por um breve momento, a máscara cuidadosamente controlada de Ryerson caiu e fúria brilhava em seus olhos. "Você fiquem longe da minha esposa."

Mulder parou, a caminho da porta. "Desde que você também o faça," ele disse, suavemente.

Scully se apoiou nele, enquanto eles saíam do escritório e desciam o corredor. "Ele tentará fazer com que nos demitam, você sabe," ela murmurou.

Mulder bateu no botão para chamar o elevador. "Se ele é o que achamos que é, teremos sorte se nossos empregos forem tudo o que ele quer."

* * *

Naquele sábado de manhã, Mulder estacionou o carro do lado de fora do prédio de Scully, e ficou sentado lá, como se vigiasse. Mas a única coisa que ele vigiava era a pasta fina em seu colo. Ele mexeu a pasta no joelho, tanto quanto o volante permitiu e olhou repetidamente para a porta da frente.

Scully não havia mencionado Emily desde a volta de San Diego, e parte de Mulder estava relutante em trazer a bagunça toda à tona novamente. A outra parte dele queria saber por que ele sentia a necessidade de procurar mais, dado que cada novo pedaço do quebra-cabeça reprodutivo parecia trazer mais preocupação a ambos.

Mas era tarde demais agora. Ele tinha a informação queimando no colo e era a hora de brincar de batata quente com Scully. Com uma respiração funda, ele saiu do carro e levou a pasta até o apartamento.

"Já estou indo," ela disse do outro lado, quando ele bateu.

Um momento depois, a porta se abriu para revelar Scully, vestida com jeans, uma camisa de flanela e uma bandana ao redor da cabeça. Ela usava uma luva amarela de borracha e a sala atrás dela cheirava a limpador de tapetes.

"Mulder," ela disse, um pouco surpresa. "O que foi?"

Mulder escondia a pasta nas costas dele. "Posso entrar um minuto?"

"Claro. Só estava fazendo faxina." Ela secou o nariz no braço, enquanto abria a porta para ele entrar. "Há algo errado?"

Lá dentro, Mulder notou que ela havia retirado as cortinas e os livros da estante. "Você realmente vai limpar tudo, huh?"

"Estou em casa num final de semana pela primeira vez em um mês. Parecia uma boa hora para pôr as coisas em ordem."

Verr a tentativa dela de retomar um pouco do controle de sua vida arrumando a mobília, quase partiu o coração dele.

"O que você tem aí?" ela perguntou, apontando para a pasta nas costas dele.

Mulder colocou a pasta na frente dele, como se não a tivesse visto antes. "Oh, isto?"

"Isso."

Mulder bateu a pasta contra a palma da mão algumas vezes. "Por que não sentamos um minuto?"

Scully lhe deu um olhar curioso, mas retirou a luva e sentou com ele no sofá listrado.

"Lembra que conversamos sobre Emily, e você me disse que era geneticamente possível eliminar o DNA masculino, que você poderia criar uma criança com duas mães."

"Sim," Scully disse, devagar. "Em princípio."

"Mas isso se aplicaria somente às garotas, certo?"

"O pai determina o sexo tipicamente, sim. Duas mães só poderiam produzir descendência feminina. Por que?"

"Uma das mães-de-aluguel do asilo era Evelyn Burmeister. Os registros mostram que ela deu à luz a um menino saudável. Se eu me lembro corretamente da biologia do meu colegial, isso quer dizer que pelo menos essa única criança tinha um pai."

Scully engoliu visivelmente. "Nós – nós sabemos que levaram homens, também. Duane Barry, por exemplo. É possível que estejam coletando esperma, tanto quanto óvulos."

"Frohike me ajudou a cavar mais um pouco. O outro nome no arquivo de Evelyn era Gail Neely. Eu trouxe uma cópia dos registros médicos dela."

Ele entregou o arquivo para ela, e Scully sacudiu a capa para abrir.

"Desaparecida por oito semanas, ela reapareceu há sete anos num hospital de New York," Scully leu. "Tachycarida, desequilíbrio de eletrólito, nenhuma evidência de percepção consciente." Ela levantou os olhos. "Mulder, este arquivo, é como uma cópia exata do meu."

"Eu sei. Ela recobrou a consciência duas semanas depois e nenhuma causa fundamentada de sua condição foi determinada."

Scully olhou para os papéis por mais um minuto, antes de fechar a pasta e devolvê-la para ele. "Sem sinal de câncer. Ela parece estar saudável." Ela levantou do sofá e recolocou as luvas de borracha.

"Só isso?" Mulder perguntou, se virando no sofá. "É tudo o que tem a dizer?"

"O que quer que eu diga, Mulder? Já vimos isso antes. Nós dois sabemos que não sou a única."

"Gail Neely mora em Baltimore agora. Achei que gostaria de falar com ela."

"Falar com ela? E por que eu iria querer fazer isso?" Scully pegou uma esponja e rumou para a cozinha.

Mulder a seguiu. "Ela pode ter informações," ele começou, mas Scully o cortou.

"Ela é um rato de laboratório, Mulder, não a responsável. Claro, poderíamos ir até lá e questioná-la sobre o tempo perdido. Talvez ela se lembre de algumas luzes no céu ou uma furadeira ou memórias vagas de dor. Então, podemos dizer a ela que ela deve ter uma criança em algum lugar, uma criança que ela nunca soube da existência e que provavelmente está morrendo ou já está morta." Scully esfregava a pia com força. "Se ela tiver muita sorte, talvez ela consiga achar a criança bem a tempo de vê-la sofrendo. Tenho certeza que ela nos agradeceria muito por isso."

"Ok, talvez você tenha razão." Mulder olhou para a pasta nas mãos dele.

Scully riu sombriamente e continuou esfregando. "Não acredita nisso."

"Não sei em que acreditar."

A briga cessou e Scully encolheu os ombros. Ela virou e olhou para ele, para mais explicações, mas Mulder encolheu os ombros.

"Você tem um ponto," ele disse a ela. "Quem somos nós para virarmos a vida dessa mulher de cabeça para baixo? Se você realmente acha que falar com ela faria mais mal do que bem..."

Scully ficou séria de novo. "Não se atreva a jogar isso em mim."

"Não estou colocando nada em lugar nenhum," ele disse, enquanto ela acabava a limpeza. Scully não parecia acreditar nele. Ela ensaboou a pia em silêncio, não olhando para ele, e Mulder se virou para ir embora. Ele andou até a porta da cozinha, antes de voltar para o lado dela. "Scully," ele disse, tocando o braço dela.

Ela livrou-se dele. "Você vem aqui e joga isso no meu colo, e então me culpa por eu não correr para cima e para baixo como você. Isto não é um jogo de pista para mim, Mulder. É a minha vida."

"Eu sei disso," ele disse, a garganta doendo. Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto dela, mas ela continuava limpando. "Scully..."

"O que?" ela exigiu, mas saiu todo choroso e magoado.

"Preciso te dizer uma coisa."

"Deus, tem mais?"

Mulder esticou o braço sobre ela e fechou a água. Scully ainda não olhava para ele. "Eu encontrei Samantha," ele disse, para o topo da cabeça dela.

Assustada, ela tentou se virar para ficar de frente para dele, mas o espaço só lhe permitiu mover meio caminho. Ela olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados, úmidos. "O que você disse?"

Ele assentiu para indicar que ela ouvira corretamente. "Alguns meses atrás, quando você estava no hospital. Nosso amigo Canceroso arranjou um encontro num restaurante tarde da noite. Ela apareceu com ele e o chamou de pai." Ele foi até a mesa da cozinha e afundou numa cadeira. Scully puxou a cadeira próxima a ele e se sentou também.

"O que aconteceu?"

"Nós conversamos por alguns minutos. Ela parecia se lembrar de mim, pelo menos um pouco." Ele sorriu aflito e encarou suas mãos. "Eu tentei fazê-la vir comigo, mas ela estava assustada. Ela implorou para eu deixá-la ir."

Scully esticou o braço e cobriu os dedos dele com a mão fria e enluvada dela. Mulder encolheu os ombros.

"O que eu podia fazer?" ele perguntou. "Eu tive que deixá-la ir."

"Ele tem escondido ela todo esse tempo?"

Mulder deu um suspiro profundo e trêmulo e se forçou a olhar para ela. "Quem sabe? Quero dizer, quem é que sabe de alguma coisa? Às vezes eu penso que imaginei o encontro todo. Era ela? Ou algum tipo de clone? Era alguma atriz que ele contratou para a noite só para tirar minhas algemas?"

Scully apertou a mão dele. "Por que você não me contou?"

Ele encolheu um pouco os ombros. "Eu não conseguia saber por que a deixei ir embora. Por que não tentei com mais afinco segurá-la, ou segui-los, e descobrir mais sobre ela. Eu ainda não sei."

"Se ela está lá fora, você vai encontrá-la, Mulder."

"Não tenho certeza se ela quer ser encontrada," ele respondeu rapidamente, e encontrou os olhos dela. "Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu entendo. Às vezes, você não quer fazer as perguntas, porque a resposta pode ser até pior."

A boca de Scully torceu, enquanto ela tentava não chorar de novo. Ao invés disso, ela se levantou e o abraçou. "Sinto muito," ela sussurrou.

Mulder correu a mão pelas costas dela. "Não há nada para pedir desculpas."

Scully fungou e se afastou. "Essa mulher, Gail Neely, que respostas você acha que conseguiremos obter dela?"

"Eu realmente não sei. A única coisa que eu sei é que ela é a única da lista que teve um menino. Eu queria saber por que."

Scully retirou as luvas, revelando as mãos vermelhas e esfoladas. Ela cobriu o rosto e ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto. "Ok," ela disse, enfim, "eu também quero."

* * *

O pequeno café de Scully que consistiu em bagel torrado, requeijão e café, estava revirando no estômago, quando eles chegaram em Baltimore. Ela segurou o puxador interno da porta com os cinco dedos e torceu para não vomitar. Até mesmo quando pensava que controlava esses tipos de encontros, as mulheres sempre terminavam surpresas com algum pedaço de informação não desejada, seja câncer, implantes ou só a sensação de que a reconheciam, quando ela não tinha a mais vaga idéia de quem elas eram.

"Ainda podemos voltar," disse Mulder enquanto ele os levava para a rua de Gail Neely.

"Não, tudo bem. Mas Mulder – acho que deveria falar com ela sozinha."

Ele lançou a ela um olhar que era um misto de mágoa e preocupação. "Tem certeza?"

"Tenho." Ela olhou para fora da janela a rua banhada de sol. "Acho que é essa, número dezesseis." A pequena casa era do tipo mostrada em selo postal. Não havia árvores, e a grama estava marrom inverno, mas a casa em si era um amarelo vivo. Uma pálida guirlanda de Natal ainda pendurada na porta da frente.

"Acho que vou esperar no fim do quarteirão por você, então," Mulder disse. "Ligue se precisar de cobertura."

Cobertura, Scully pensou, como se estivéssemos entrando na casa de um criminoso e não de uma pobre mulher inocente.

Ela alinhou os ombros e marchou para a porta da frente. Depois que ela bateu, a porta se abriu com um menino pequeno pendurado como um macaco na maçaneta de dentro. Scully olhou para baixo e sorriu para ele. "Oi,"

Ela disse. "Estou procurando Gail Neely."

O menino não retribuiu o sorriso. "Mãe!" ele gritou. "Tem uma moça aqui procurando você!"

Uma mulher esbelta apareceu atrás dele, com uma colher de pau em uma mão e um bebê no quadril. "Olá," ela disse, gentilmente empurrando o menino para o lado. "Posso ajudá-la?"

"Meu nome é Dana Scully. Eu trabalho para o FBI." Scully mostrou a ID dela, apesar de o assunto não estar relacionado com o FBI. Ela queria que a mulher entendesse que ela não era excêntrica, um embuste que ela esperava manter tempo suficiente para conseguiu entrar na casa.

"FBI," disse a mulher, duvidosa. "Meu Deus."

"Você tem uma arma?" o menino perguntou, agarrado às pernas da mãe.

Scully abriu o casaco para mostrar a ele, e os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Nossa," ele disse. "Uma arma de verdade. Está carregada?"

"Ryan, vá brincar," a mãe dele disse, enquanto tentava abrir a porta de tela e manter o bebê longe da colher ao mesmo tempo. Scully esticou para pegar a porta.

"Você é Gail Neely?" ela perguntou, quando entrou.

"Isso mesmo. Há algo errado. Steven está bem?"

"Tudo está bem," Scully disse. "Só queria falar com você um minuto sobre algo que aconteceu alguns anos atrás, se estiver tudo bem."

"Hum, acho que sim. Podemos conversar na cozinha?"

"Claro." Scully a seguiu pela sala cheia de brinquedos para uma cozinha abarrotada e estreita. Gail colocou o bebê numa cadeira alta e espalhou alguns salgadinhos na frente dela. Scully admirou a ordem das plantas na janela grande. A geladeira estava coberta por ímãs de letras e desenhos de crianças. Scully sentou-se na mesa redonda, enquanto Gail punha a panela no fogão; cheirava a sopa de vegetais.

"Então, sobre o que você quer conversar comigo?" ela perguntou a Scully.

Scully hesitou, tentando descobrir pode onde começar. "É sobre o que aconteceu com você oito anos atrás, em Nova York."

Gail parou de mexer na panela e fechou os olhos. "Aquilo foi em outra vida. Não penso nisso há alguns anos."

Scully conhecia uma mentira quando ouvia uma. "Você se lembra o que estava fazendo antes de desaparecer?"

"A última coisa que me lembro, eu estava tirando as compras do meu carro. Eu queria guardar o sorvete, antes que derretesse. Sabor de chocolate." Ela deu à Scully um meio-sorriso. "Costumava ser o meu favorito."

"Gosto do misturado com baunilha," Scully respondeu.

"Os policiais dizem que não têm idéia do que aconteceu," disse Gail, enquanto voltava a cortar o aipo. "Nenhuma idéia de quem me seqüestrou.

Nenhuma idéia do que aconteceu comigo enquanto eu estava desaparecida, e nenhuma idéia de quem me trouxe de volta. Por semanas depois disso, eu não saí de casa. Eu tinha certeza de quem quer que fosse, me pegaria de novo." Ela pareceu subitamente preocupada. "É por isso que está aqui? Sabe quem fez isso?"

"Eu queria saber."

"Então eu não entendo. O que interessa ao FBI o que aconteceu um zilhão de anos atrás?"

"O FBI não," Scully disse, suavemente. "Eu sim. Porque aconteceu comigo também."

"O que?" A faca caiu da mão dela. "Oh, meu Deus."

"E há outros," Scully disse a ela. "A maioria mulheres, muitas com a mesma história."

Gail cobriu a boca com uma mão. "Não sei o que dizer."

"Por que não se senta," Scully disse, enquanto puxava outra cadeira da mesa.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma," disse o bebê. Gail tocou a cabeça dela no caminho, e se sentou ao lado de Scully.

Scully sorriu. "Você tem filhos lindos."

"Obrigada," Gail disse, enquanto secava os olhos. "Ryan tem cinco anos e a Gabby aqui tem quase um ano agora. Eles me enlouquecem metade do tempo, mas eu os amo mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. E você? Tem filhos?"

Scully respirou fundo e pôs as mãos na mesa. "Não posso ter filhos," ela disse. "Por causa do que aconteceu."

"Oh, meu Deus," Gail disse de novo. "Eu também não. Ryan e Gabby são adotados. Os médicos dizem que minha infertilidade talvez esteja relacionada com o que aconteceu comigo, mas acham que deve ter sido em razão do meu aborto."

"Aborto?"

"Eu estava grávida, naquela época. Quando aconteceu, quero dizer. Mas acho que perdi o bebê." Os olhos dela se encheram de água de novo. "Quando eu acordei no hospital, não estava mais grávida. Os médicos dizem que acharam sinais de cicatrizes dentro de mim."

"Você estava grávida na época da abdução?" Scully tentou absorver essa nova peça de informação.

"Quatorze semanas. Estávamos esperando um menino."

Como para exemplificar, Ryan entrou carregando uma arma de plástico de água. Ele mirou em Scully e na mãe dele e apertou o gatilho, com sons de metralhadora. "Peguei você! Eu peguei você!" ele disse.

"Ryan, já chega. Leve isso para fora agora."

"Ah, mãe, não está nem carregada."

"Agora!"

Ryan deu um suspiro exagerado e saiu pela porta de trás.

"Steven tem sido muito paciente sobre tudo," Gail contou à Scully. "Ele disse que mesmo que não pudéssemos ter filhos nossos, não significava que não pudéssemos ter nossos próprios filhos."

"São crianças incríveis," Scully disse, e Gabby concordou com um grito agudo de alegria.

"Você acha que é importante que eu estivesse grávida?" Gail perguntou, com a expressão preocupada. "Quero dizer, foi por isso que me escolheram? Não tinha contado a ninguém além da família. Não estava aparecendo, nem nada."

"Não," Scully disse, duvidosa. "Não acho que poderiam saber."

"Pensei que estavam escolhendo mulheres grávidas ou algo assim." Ela se levantou e tirou Gabby da cadeira. "Você disse que houve outras. Quantas de nós há?"

"Muitas," Scully disse.

"Não entendo como me achou."

Scully olhou ao redor, para aos pequenos desenhos feitos à mão, para as cortinas xadrez empacotadas, e a panela de sopa que chiava no fogão. "Registros médicos antigos," ela se limitou a dizer, porque não era realmente uma mentira. Esta mulher tinha duas crianças inteiras e saudáveis para criar. Scully não precisava fazer com que ela tivesse pesadelos pela outra que se foi.

Mais tarde, Scully achou Mulder no final do quarteirão. Ele tinha estacionado o carro e achado um pequeno parque com um banco, onde ele sentou, comendo sementes de girassol e assistindo as crianças correndo atrás uma das outras ao redor do escorregador. Scully se sentou ao lado dele.

"Não pude contar a ela," ela disse. "Ela tem uma vida feliz, Mulder. Quem sou eu para tirar isso dela? E o que eu posso dizer com certeza? Que talvez ela tenha um menino em algum lugar, mas não sabemos onde?"

Mulder se sentou para frente, o olhar ainda nas crianças brincando. "Samantha e eu costumávamos competir nos balanços," ele disse. "Quem conseguia ir mais alto, quem pulava mais longe. Ainda consigo lembrar do momento, quando você solta e o banco voa longe. Por um segundo você sabe como é voar." Ele se virou e sorriu para Scully. "Ela nunca conseguia ganhar de mim."

Scully não disse nada. Ela esticou o braço e pôs a mão sobre a dele. Eles ficaram lá sentados por quase uma hora, só um outro velho casal, num parque, numa tarde de sábado ensolarada.

* * *

Naquela noite, Scully se enrolou no sofá na frente da luz bruxuleante da televisão, mas não estava prestando atenção ao programa. A conversa com Gail Neely a assustava.

Eles não poderiam saber, Scully havia dito a ela, mas agora não tinha tanta certeza. Era uma pergunta que nunca pensaram em fazer. Eles sempre focaram no que havia acontecido com as mulheres após a abdução. E se fosse possível que os homens por trás dos testes tinham algum modo de identificar mulheres grávidas antes da hora?

Scully levantou a camiseta alguns centímetros e tocou na própria barriga. Ela tinha sonhos de gravidez de tempos em tempos. Quase todas as mulheres tinham.

"Não," ela disse a si mesma, abaixando a camiseta de novo. "Não é possível."

Ela tinha tomado pílulas anticoncepcionais naquela época; ela tinha certeza. Ela se lembrava de tê-las tomado, e encontrou a embalagem quase vazia no gabinete de remédios quando voltou para casa. Ethan queria ter tido filhos, como ela, mas isto estava tão fora dos planos, e acabou não acontecendo.

*Só há um modo de saber com certeza * disse a voz na cabeça dela.

Scully se levantou do sofá para levar a xícara de chá vazia para a cozinha. Para algumas perguntas você não tem as respostas, Mulder, ela disse. Scully encostou contra a pia. Ela viu seu reflexo na janela preta e lembrou que às vezes tinha olhado para cima e visto Ethan refletido atrás dela.

Outra vida, como Gail havia dito a ela. Outra vida.

Scully agora carregavaa a foto de Emily na carteira dela. Talvez tenha carregado dentro do corpo também.

Ela queria esta resposta.

Scully pegou a bolsa e o casaco e rumou para a porta. Ela não parou para pensar no que poderia acontecer na prisão; ela já tinha conseguido passar por segurança mais rígida no passado. Coração batendo, ela pegou o coletor de amostras do porta-malas do carro. Um cotonete inofensivo na bochecha de Ethan e ela teria a resposta.

Deus ajude a todos se a resposta for positiva.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 5.


	6. Me leve para casa esta noite

**Laws of Motion**

* * *

**Capítulo seis: Leve-me para casa esta noite**

* * *

Mulder estava limpando seu aquário, com Watson e Holmes fazendo cara feia, de suas casas temporárias, nos copos de chá gelado, quando o telefone tocou. "Já vou," ele gritou ao aparelho, que continuava tocando, enquanto ele lutava para tirar as luvas de borracha. "Sim, alô," ele disse, um pouco sem fôlego, quando conseguiu atender.

"Pessoas que metem o nariz onde não devem, às vezes têm seus narizes cortados," disse uma voz baixa e ameaçadora, do outro lado da linha.

"Mãe? É você?" Mulder perguntou, sem emoção, enquanto esticava o braço para apertar o botão de gravação em sua secretária eletrônica.

"Você e sua parceira, fiquem longes daquela prisão," a voz lhe disse. "Fiquem longe deste caso."

"E que caso é este?" Mulder perguntou.

"Sabe do que estou falando."

"Talvez precise de mais explicações. Está falando do homicídio de Melinda McKenn? Ou de Rachel Campenella? Ambos, nenhum – o que? Preciso ter certeza de estar entendendo tudo."

"Cuide das suas coisas, Agente Mulder, e ninguém sairá ferido."

A pessoa desligou em seguida, e Mulder engoliu uma imprecação. Imediatamente, ligou para Scully, mas pegou secretária eletrônica. Tentou o celular.

"Sim," ela disse, e ele ouviu som de motor de carro ao fundo.

"Onde você está?" ele perguntou, olhando para o relógio. Eram dez horas da noite.

"Estou indo ver o Ethan. Por que?"

"Talvez devesse tomar cuidado," Mulder disse, andando até a janela. Ele usou dois dedos para separar as persianas e dar uma olhada na rua. Nenhum sinal de atividade alguma. "Acabei de receber uma ligação de alguém dizendo para ficarmos fora do caso do Ethan," ele disse a Scully. "Pelo menos, tenho certeza de que foi isso que o cara queria. Ele não foi especialmente específico, com exceção das ameaças."

"Ameaças? Que tipo de ameaças?"

"Do tipo que envolve dano corporal. Por que vai ver o Ethan?"

Scully não respondeu de imediato, e Mulder parou de andar para ouvir com mais atenção. "É pessoal," ela disse, enfim.

"Está indo até lá, no meio da noite, fazer visita social?"

"Social, não. Pessoal. Ouça, cheguei aos portões e preciso desligar. Obrigada pelo aviso, e prometo tomar cuidado, ok?"

"Scully, espere," ele disse, mas ela já havia desligado.

* * *

Scully conseguiu passar rapidamente pela segurança da prisão, já que os guardas não tinham certeza de como lidar com uma agente do FBI que apareceu depois das horas permitidas, exigindo ver um presidiário. Ela esperou na sala de interrogatório, que não era muito maior do que uma cela, até um guarda escoltar Ethan para dentro. Seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e não fazia barba há dias. Seu rosto mostrou surpresa ao vê-la.

"Dana, oi. Qual é a emergência?"

De repente, ela sentiu-se um pouco tola por estar ali, em pé, com um kit de coleta de amostras. Ela ficara quatro anos sem resposta; algumas horas a mais não seriam difíceis de lidar.

"Descobriu alguma coisa sobre o caso?" Ethan perguntou.

Scully balançou a cabeça. "Nada sobre isso. Sinto muito." Ela ergueu o kit de DNA. "Só preciso pegar uma amostra sua, caso precisemos de futuras comparações."

De jeito nenhum ela contaria a ele sobre Emily, antes de ter certeza. Mesmo assim, que bem fariam as novidades, se a resposta fosse positiva?

*Então, por que está aqui?* a voz em sua cabeça exigiu saber.

Ethan afundou contra a mesa e suspirou. "Pensei que tivesse descoberto alguma coisa," ele disse. "Mas, claro, vá em frente. Pegue o que precisar."

Scully vestiu as luvas de látex, os dedos nervosos, e pegou um cilindro estéril para coletar amostras. "Conseguimos falar com

Ryerson," ela disse, quando se aproximou dele.

"Conseguiram? Quando?"

"No outro dia. Ficaria surpreso em saber que ele concorda com você que as mortes de Rachel e Melinda estão ligadas." Ela ergueu o cotonete até a boca dele. "Abra, por favor."

Scully gentilmente esfregou o cotonete contra a bochecha dele, evitando seu olhar enquanto isso. Era estranho, ficar tão perto dele, depois de todo esse tempo. Ela sentiu a respiração quente em sua mão e sentiu o cheiro familiar da pele dele, sob o sabonete da prisão.

"Talvez porque ele matou ambas," Ethan disse, quando ela terminou.

Ela guardou a amostra. "Acredita realmente nisso?"

Ele ergueu, sem jeito, as mãos algemadas e pegou uma dela. "Não sei mais no quê acreditar. Cumprir tempo em uma prisão por um homicídio que não cometeu mexe com seu ponto de vista, sabe? Por isso estou feliz por ter você."

"Não fiz nada," Scully respondeu, olhando para os tênis usados dele.

"Mulder me contou," Ethan disse, abaixando a cabeça para tentar olhar nos olhos dela. "Ele me contou sobre a sua doença."

Scully se afastou. "Ele não deveria ter dito nada. Estou bem agora."

"Ele estava tentando te proteger. Posso entender isso." Sua boca se torceu em um sorriso irônico. "Nunca pensei que chegaria o dia em que precisasse ser protegida de mim. Claro, olhe para mim agora. Os policiais acham que todos precisam ser protegidos de mim."

"Cometeram um terrível engano. Nada disso é culpa sua."

"Nem sua, tampouco." Ele ergueu o queixo dela. "Sinto muito se a fiz pensar que era."

"Você não fez."

"Só quero esclarecer," ele disse. "Não me deve nada, por causa do que houve entre nós."

Scully se afastou dos braços dele e foi fechar o kit de amostras. "Foi erroneamente acusado de homicídio, Ethan. Eu estaria aqui, não importando quem você foi."

"Não," ele replicou, sem ser grosseiro. "Não estaria."

Scully se ocupou com o kit. Ela ainda sentia o olhar de Ethan nela.

"Deus sabe que espero que descubra alguma coisa," ele continuou. "Quero que o assassino de Melinda seja preso, e quero sair daqui mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo, então, perdoe-me por estar fazendo isso. Não posso pedir que pare de tentar. Mas conseguiu se afastar de mim uma vez, Dana, e espero que, se precisasse, faria isso de novo."

Ela fez exatamente isso, levando consigo um pedaço dele em sua maleta e correndo para fora da prisão, para a noite fria e estrelada. Alguns carros ocupavam o estacionamento, e tudo que Scully ouvia era o som dos seus saltos contra o cimento. Ela chegou ao carro e se trancou dentro, batendo forte a porta, levando um momento para recuperar o fôlego, antes de ligar o carro.

A maleta com sua resposta estava no banco ao seu lado, e Scully ficava olhando para ela, como se pudesse desvendar seus segredos sem fazer qualquer exame. Ela considerou ir direto ao laboratório e fazer os testes agora mesmo. Era tarde o suficiente para ninguém estar por perto e fazer perguntas sobre o que ela estava fazendo.

Os pensamentos de Scully no DNA evaporaram ao súbito e forte clarão que inundou seu carro. O veículo de trás se aproximou, jogando o farol alto bem nos retrovisores dela. Scully fechou os olhos doloridos e tentou tampá-los com uma mão, enquanto acelerava, tentando aumentar a distância entre ela e o outro motorista. A SUV aumentou a velocidade também.

"Idiota," ela murmurou. "Simplesmente ultrapasse."

A estrada estava, de outro modo, deserta; o outro motorista poderia facilmente ultrapassá-la. Ao invés, ele manteve-se próximo, quase ameaçando colidir com a traseira dela.

Scully checou o velocímetro: 65 milhas em um trecho de 50 milhas por hora. Ela aumentou a velocidade para 70, mas o motorista manteve o ritmo e a luz ofuscante tornava difícil enxergar a estrada à sua frente.

Ela chegou a uma curva e quase saiu da pista. Seu carro ultrapassou a linha dupla e ela corrigiu a direção. Scully apertou o volante e afundou o pedal do carro.

Ela manteve um olho na estrada, enquanto procurava cegamente com uma mão seu telefone. Assim que seus dedos fizeram contato, o veículo muito maior chocou-se contra a traseira. O carro de Scully perdeu controle, quando ela foi jogada para frente, presa ao cinto de segurança. Seu telefone escorregou para o chão.

Seu perseguidor bateu novamente, mais forte desta vez, e suas rodas chegaram até a margem da estrada. Ela foi incapaz de dirigir, quando o carro voou, girando como um carrossel de parque. Sua maleta bateu contra o seu rosto. Seu estômago se chocou contra suas costelas.

Scully fechou os olhos e segurou seu fôlego para a batida.

Vidro estourou ao redor dela. Metal e plástico se unindo enquanto o carro se dobrava como se fosse uma lata de refrigerante. Ela sentiu gosto de sangue na boca e o cheiro de combustível queimando encheu o ar.

Pendurada de cabeça para baixo pelo cinto de segurança, Scully lentamente abriu os olhos. Viva. Respirando. Ela testou os braços e pernas e viu que tudo se mexia. O único som era sua própria respiração afiada; a pessoa que batera no carro ou fugira ou estacionara, esperando matá-la, assim que ela saísse do carro.

Scully vacilou, quando seu joelho machucado fez contato com alguma coisa. As chaves fizeram barulho, mas ela não tentou removê-las da ignição. Ela apalpou o cinto de segurança, enquanto vidro caía do seu cabelo. Sua cabeça ainda doía por causa do impacto.

Do lado de fora, ela ouviu pneus cantando até pararem. Seu coração começou a bater forte, enquanto ela começava a procurar sua arma.

"Scully?" ela ouviu Mulder chamar.

"Mulder," ela respondeu, aliviada. "Estou bem."

Sujeira e cascalho caíam sobre o carro, enquanto ele descia para encontrá-la. Ela só conseguia enxergar o formato familiar dos sapatos dele. "Scully, você está bem? O que aconteceu?"

"Alguém me jogou para fora da estrada." Ela conseguiu abrir o cinto de segurança, mas a porta não abria mais do que um pedaço. O alarme soou, alertando-a ao fato de que as chaves ainda estavam na ignição. "Cale a droga da boca," ela murmurou ao alarme.

"Scully?" Mulder se ajoelhou ao lado da janela destruída. "Está ferida?"

"Não muito." Ela usou o antebraço para limpar o resto de vidro da janela.

"Aqui, deixe-me ajudar." Mulder colocou sua jaqueta sobre a janela, para ela passar por cima. Suas costelas feridas protestaram, e ela fez careta, mas conseguiu sair sem muito problema. Mulder segurou suas mãos e ajudou-a a ficar de pé. "Tem certeza de que está bem?" ele limpou fragmentos de vidro do casaco dela, enquanto ela ficava parada ali, meio entorpecida.

"Estou bem. Precisamos chamar o reboque."

Mulder deu uma olhada para o carro. "Está mais para ferro-velho." Ele pegou seu celular e reportou o acidente. "Ajuda está a caminho," ele disse, quando desligou.

"Como me achou?"

"Eu estava saindo para ir à prisão e vi seu carro do avesso ao lado da estrada. O que aconteceu?"

"Eu estava indo para casa e alguma coisa grande surgiu atrás de mim e me jogou para fora da estrada. Talvez um utilitário ou uma SUV. Definitivamente maior do que meu carro."

"Você foi seguida até a prisão, então?"

"Não sei," Scully admitiu. "Não estava prestando atenção."

Mulder tirou sua lanterna e iluminou o rosto dela. Scully se empertigou e ergueu as mãos. "O que está fazendo?"

"Certificando de que está bem."

"E, o que, pensou em conseguir confissão forçada?" Ela esticou o braço até segurar o dele e abaixar a lanterna.

"Tem um machucado e tanto na bochecha."

Scully tocou o local inchado e sensível sob seu olho direito. "Minha maleta me atingiu em pleno ar," ela replicou, então se lembrou do que estava na maleta. "Tenho que tirá-la daqui," ela disse, ajoelhando ao lado do carro.

"Scully, espere um segundo. Suas coisas não vão a lugar algum. Pelo menos espere alguém vir e virar seu carro."

Scully se abaixou no chão frio e duro e esticou o braço pela janela. Vidro pressionava seu casaco fino, enquanto ela tentava alcançar com um braço. Ela mal conseguia alcançar a maleta. "Droga," ela disse.

Ela sentiu a mão de Mulder em suas costas. "Deixe-me tentar."

Scully contorceu-se mais e descansou a cabeça no encosto da porta. "Ow," ela disse, se afastando. A mão de Mulder passou pelas costelas dela e gentilmente a afastou do carro.

"Meus braços são mais compridos."

Relutantemente, Scully se afastou e o deixou entrar pela janela do carro. Ela ficou em cima dele, assistindo-o fazer caretas enquanto lutava para alcançar o outro lado do carro.

"Peguei," ele ofegou, e passou a maleta cuidadosamente pela janela quebrada. Ele se levantou e se limpou com uma mão. Scully pegou a maleta da mão dele para inspecioná-la. "O que tem aqui, ouro?"

Felizmente, o kit parecia estar intacto. Ela conseguiria se safar por tirar amostras de Ethan uma vez, mas duas? Ele faria mais perguntas que ela não queria responder. Scully segurou a maleta contra sua barriga, enquanto as sirenes de emergência começavam a soar à distância.

Uma ambulância e duas viaturas apareceram na cena, jogando luzes vermelhas e azuis nas árvores. Mulder esticou o braço e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. "A cavalaria está aqui," ele disse, constatando o óbvio.

"Estou bem," Scully disse, como sempre.

O sorrido de Mulder era carinhoso. "Claro que está."

Dois paramédicos desceram até eles. "Tem alguém dentro do carro?"

"Tudo limpo," Mulder disse. "Eu não estava envolvido no acidente, mas ela dirigia."

Foi a vez do paramédico apontar a lanterna para ela. "Está machucada, senhorita?"

"Estou bem," Scully disse. "Só alguns cortes e arranhões."

Eles a examinaram e queriam levá-la para fazer testes no hospital, só por garantia. Scully não queria ir ao hospital. Queria ir ao laboratório. Mas agora ela tinha seis homens ao seu redor, com cara de preocupados, e um objetivo em comum: levá-la à emergência.

"Vamos lá," Mulder disse. "Deixe com que se certifiquem que suas entranhas não estão como seu carro."

Então, Scully deixou-os colocá-la na ambulância e levarem ao hospital mais próximo, onde médicos cutucaram e escanearam e anunciaram que ela sobreviveria.

* * *

Ela estava deitada na maca, olhando sob sua bata de hospital e examinando o machucado do cinto de segurança que marcava do ombro ao quadril, quando sua mãe apareceu por detrás da cortina verde listrada.

"Oh, graças a Deus," ela disse, quando viu Scully.

"Mãe, o que está fazendo aqui?"

"O hospital ligou e disse que houve um acidente."

"Estou bem," Scully disse, quando sua mãe a abraçou. "Eles não deveriam ter preocupado a senhora."

Sua mãe colocou as mãos dos dois lados do rosto de Scully. "Deixe-me olhar para você. Está machucada em algum lugar?"

"Estou bem, de verdade."

"O que aconteceu?"

"Fui até o presídio," Scully começou.

"O presídio? Por que?"

"Para ver Ethan."

"A esta hora?" Sua mãe acariciou o cabelo de Scully e franziu o cenho. "Sei que se sente terrível por ele, Dana, mas fico preocupada por estar se excedendo. A polícia já está trabalhando no caso."

"Mãe, não fui até lá por causa do caso."

Sua mãe interrompeu o sermão na metade. "Oh?"

"Não," Scully replicou, tentando descobrir como explicar. "Recentemente, descobri que é possível que eu estivesse grávida na época da minha abdução, que é possível que Emily foi concebida de maneira natural." Ela e a mãe não tiveram nem um tipo de conversa sobre sexo, após Maggie explicar o básico, quando Scully estava no colégio. Scully não acreditava que sua mãe achasse que ela era virgem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era a primeira vez que ela admitia isso em voz alta.

"Não compreendo," Maggie disse, a sobrancelha franzida. "Pensei que havia dito que Emily foi produto de algum experimento terrível de laboratório."

"Ela foi. Mas pensei que haviam criado-a, e talvez estivesse errada sobre isso. É possível que Ethan seja o pai dela."

"Possível," Maggie repetiu. "Mas não tem certeza."

Scully olhou para sua maleta, do outro lado da sala. "Foi por isso que fui até lá – para conseguir uma resposta."

"Entendo." O olhar de Maggie caiu, e ela cobriu as mãos de Scully com as suas. "E se for verdade? O que fará?"

"Eu—eu não sei."

"Contará ao Ethan?"

"Acho que ele tem direito de saber."

Sua mãe lançou um olhar afiado. "Saber o que? Que ele pode ter tido uma garotinha que morreu de uma morte horrível?"

"Deixe-o fora disso, então. Eu tenho o direito de saber."

Maggie a segurou gentilmente pelos ombros. "Sei que tem. Eu sei disso. Tenho visto você procurar há anos saber o que perdeu durante aqueles meses. Tudo que isso já causou foi te deixar doente e infeliz. Não questiono sua raiva, Dana, ou seus desejos por respostas. Só me pergunto se as respostas que procura te darão paz."

A garganta de Scully se fechou com lágrimas, enquanto sua mãe falava. Ela tentou responder, mas falhou. "Ela era minha filha," Scully sussurrou. "Eu nunca sequer soube disso."

"Eu sei," sua mãe acalmou-a. "E eu sinto tanto."

Scully se agarrou, enterrando o rosto quente no pescoço da mãe. Maggie acariciou as costas dela, do mesmo jeito que fazia quando Scully era criança.

"Não pode mudar o passado," sua mãe lhe disse. "Não pode trazer de volta os que perdeu ao longo do caminho, não importa o quanto deseje."

Scully apertou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras. Ela não podia avançar; não podia retroceder. Ela estava presa eternamente no limbo, com os fantasmas de seu próprio passado.

* * *

Mulder sentou-se na sala de espera da emergência, entre uma mulher mais velha de bengala e um palhaço com o nariz sangrando. O palhaço falava sem parar.

"Você pega esse trabalho achando que vai fazer as pessoas rirem. Acontece que metade do mundo odeia palhaços. Deveria ter ouvido a minha mãe e sido um mecânico de automóveis. Todo mundo odeia os mecânicos também, mas pelo menos você ganha bastante dinheiro."

Mulder o ignorou e observou a porta, esperando Scully aparecer. Ele tinha uma velha "Sports Illustrated" aberta no colo, mas não lera uma palavra. Continuava vendo o carro de Scully dobrado como um acordeão e ouvindo-a dizer, "É pessoal."

Não ocorrera a ele, até agora, que Scully talvez ainda tivesse sentimentos românticos com relação a Ethan. Dado o histórico dela, uma prisão por homicídio poderia deixá-lo mais atraente. Isso a faria completa na categoria 'amantes acusados de homicídio sangrento'. A má notícia para Ethan é que os dois anteriores acabaram ou mortos ou em hospitais psiquiátricos para loucos criminosos.

O palhaço usou um lenço, balançou-o um pouco e um segundo se materializou dentro do bolso dele. Mulder silenciosamente desejou que Scully se apressasse.

Ela passou pela porta um minuto depois, com a mãe, que tinha um braço passado ao redor dela. Mulder apareceu na frente delas.

"Fox," Maggie disse. "Dana disse que pegaria uma carona com você."

Mulder assentiu e olhou para Scully. "Como está?"

"Sem dano permanente," ela replicou.

Maggie abraçou a filha e beijou-a na bochecha. "Descanse um pouco, ok? Ligo para você mais tarde."

Scully lançou a Mulder um sorriso abatido. "Obrigada por esperar," ela disse, quando começaram a andar na direção da porta.

"De nada," ele disse. Ele não conseguia acreditar que ainda estava escuro lá fora. Parecia que eles estavam acordados há dias. "Vou te levar para casa."

Scully passou o braço pelo dele. "Tenho uma idéia melhor," ela disse.

Ela o levou a uma casa de panquecas 24 horas, onde sentaram num banco feio cor de laranja e examinaram o menu plastificado que mostrava todo tipo de comida gordurosa. Os outros clientes eram dois homens de meia idade com barrigas de cerveja e bonés de baseball gastos. Eles bebiam café e conversavam com a garçonete, enquanto Mulder e Scully consideravam suas opções de comida.

"Meu pai costumava levar nós todos para comer panqueca nas manhãs de sábado," Scully disse. "Talvez duas vezes por ano. Eu costumava me perguntar como o cozinheiro conseguia fazer todas num mesmo círculo perfeito."

"Minha mãe fazia torradas para jantar, nas noites que ela e meu pai saíam. Acho que nunca mais comi torrada desde os doze anos de idade."

Scully sorriu. "Deveria pedir isso, então."

"Acho que sim."

Então, Mulder pediu três porções de sua infância, enquanto Scully pedia um prato de panquecas. Eles beberam uma xícara de café, considerando os eventos da noite.

"Seu amigo misterioso do telefone falava sério," Scully disse. "Continuamos essa investigação por nossa conta."

Mulder tentou não olhar para o machucado fundo na bochecha dela. "Acho que foi um homem que ligou, mas não tenho certeza absoluta. O _timing_ foi interessante, no entanto, não acha? Fazemos uma visitinha ao Ryerson e de repente ganhamos grandes sinais de 'afastem-se'."

"Certamente reforça a idéia de que Melinda foi morta e Ethan levou a culpa, para silenciá-los."

"Queria colocar as mãos em todas as notas deles."

"Sem um mandado, não temos poder. A estação de TV não nos dará nada."

"Tem certeza que não reparou em ninguém na prisão?" Mulder perguntou, quando a comida deles chegou. Seu estômago roncou, ao cheiro do bacon, e ele percebeu que provavelmente não comia nada há doze horas.

"Pelo que lembro, o estacionamento estava bastante deserto. Eu nem reparei que tinha alguém atrás de mim até ele começar a bater na minha traseira." Ela cortou um pedaço de panqueca e colocou-o na boca.

"Acho que está claro que você foi seguida. De agora em diante, acho que não deveria mais ir até lá sozinha."

"Certo. Da próxima vez, ele tentará jogar nós dois juntos para fora da estrada."

Mulder não tinha nenhuma resposta boa para isso. "Então, sua conversa com Ethan," ele disse. "Foi tudo bem?"

"Ok," ela disse, mas não elaborou. Ela engoliu outro pedaço de panqueca, com um pouco de café. "Mulder, eu estava pensando... eu cheguei a comentar alguma coisa sobre Ethan, antes de rompermos?"

Os pêlos da nuca dele se arrepiaram. Ele disfarçou tomando um longo gole de café. "Como o que?"

Scully estava concentrada em dissecar sua pilha de panquecas. "Não sei se cheguei a contar," ela disse. "Tirei a aliança que ele me deu. Não me lembro de ter feito isso, mas devo ter tido um motivo."

"Foi sobre isso que foi conversar com ele?"

"Só queria saber se talvez falei alguma coisa para você sobre isso, naquela época."

Mulder se mexeu desconfortável. "Não estávamos trabalhando juntos. Os Arquivo X foram encerrados. Não é como se tivéssemos tido muitas oportunidades para conversar."

"Ok," ela disse, parecendo desapontada.

"Você não falava muito sobre Ethan," Mulder disse. E ele nunca perguntara.

"Ele tinha ciúme de você." Um sorriso torceu os lábios dela.

Mulder não pôde deixar de sorrir. "Oh, tinha? Ciúme de mim? Foi minha aparência austera ou meu charme modesto que causou isso?"

"Ele não gostava do tempo que passávamos juntos."

Mulder pensou um pouco, relembrando a indiscrição acalorada deles e a tensão resultante. Até onde ele sabia, Ethan nunca descobrira. "Passamos muito tempo juntos em motéis terríveis, comendo comida ruim e dirigindo carros alugados. Não tem muito para se sentir enciumado."

"Não sei," Scully disse, pensativa. "Talvez ele tivesse um motivo."

Surpreso, Mulder pousou sua xícara de café. "O que quer dizer?"

"Cinco anos depois, ainda estamos aqui."

Após o café, ele a levou para casa, enquanto o sol nascia. O tráfego aumentava, os pássaros cantavam e pessoas correndo logo pela manhã apareciam pelo caminho. Scully engolira dois analgésicos antes de sair do restaurante e prontamente adormeceu no banco do passageiro.

Mulder estacionou com cuidado na frente do prédio dela, mas Scully não se mexeu quando ele desligou o carro. Ele esticou o braço e apertou a mão dela. "Scully," ele disse, "chegamos."

Scully murmurou alguma coisa, mas não acordou. Ele não queria forçá-la demais, com medo de machucá-la. Mulder suspirou, saiu do carro, e deu a volta até a porta do passageiro. Ele abriu a porta se agachou, enquanto Scully sentava-se reta, piscando sonolenta.

"Acabou?" ela perguntou.

Mulder soltou o cinto dela. "Acabar? A diversão está só começando. Vamos entrar, hmm?"

Scully deixou-o ajudá-la a sair do carro, e percebeu-a fazendo careta, enquanto levantava. Ela andou devagar, cuidadosamente subindo os degraus da frente. Mulder esticou o braço para pegar a maleta, enquanto ela procurava a chave, e, para sua surpresa, Scully permitiu.

Ela abriu a porta com uma mão, enquanto abafava um bocejo com a outra. Mulder colocou as coisas dela na sala, enquanto ela rumava direto para a cama. Ele espiou e a viu se mexendo sob as cobertas.

Ele sorriu afetuoso ao rastro de roupas que ela deixara pelo caminho: um casaco, o paletó do terninho, um par de sapatos. Mulder recolheu as roupas e as jogou sobre a cadeira mais próxima. Ele sentou-se ao lado do quadril de Scully, enquanto ela abria os olhos para encará-lo sob olhos vidrados.

"Durma um pouco," ele disse, ajeitando os cobertores ao redor dela.

Ela esticou o braço e enroscou os dedos na barra da camiseta dele. Mulder soltou os dedos dela, pegando-os entre os seus.

"Estou feliz por estar bem," ele disse.

"Ethan tinha razão," ela murmurou, tão baixo que ele quase não ouviu. "Um motivo de eu ter tirado o anel foi você."

Mulder mordeu o lábio. Ele não tinha certeza se ela estava dando crédito a ele ou culpando-o. "Scully," ele disse, mas ela fechara os olhos novamente. A mão dela ficou flácida na dele. Mulder levou-a até os lábios e a beijou, antes de gentilmente colocá-la sob as cobertas. Scully suspirou e se afundou ainda mais no travesseiro.

Mulder saiu do quarto, querendo ir embora, quando viu a maleta no chão da sala. Ele hesitou só um momento, então voltou e abriu o zíper da tampa. Dentro, estavam a arma dela, sua identificação, sua carteira, algumas pastas e um kit de coleta de DNA. Um teste usado de coleta de DNA.

Ele ergueu o cilindro com o cotonete e olhou mais de perto. Não havia nome na etiqueta, mas a lógica lhe disse que só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa: Ethan.

Pessoa, ela dissera. Não relacionado ao caso.

Só mais um segredo aberto.

Mulder guardou o kit de volta onde achou e foi embora, antes de descobrir mais algum segredo que não queria.

* * *

No final de semana seguinte, Mulder foi ao Instituto de Tecnologia de Massachusets para um simpósio e Scully foi a Quantico realizar os testes. Na manhã de domingo, ela bebia chá em sua cozinha, com os resultados do teste de paternidade à sua frente. Ele declarava conclusivamente que Ethan não era o pai de Emily.

Scully comparou as duas folhas, para frente e para trás, mas não havia como negar a verdade. Os resultados vieram tarde, deixando-a sozinha no laboratório para absorver as descobertas, e Scully dividira suas lágrimas entre tristeza e alívio.

Ela nunca estivera grávida. Ethan não precisaria saber.

Parecia bobo para ela agora, que sequer tivesse considerado isso. Bem o oposto; ela havia sido clara em não querer filhos por algum tempo. Uma recém integrada agente do FBI não tinha tempo para bebês.

Mas, cinco anos mais tarde, Dana Scully acreditara que tinha espaço em seu coração para uma pequena e séria menina, com olhos castanhos e sorriso tímido.

Ela se encostou na cadeira com sua xícara de chá, levando-a ao peito, e o calor queimou sua pele através da blusa. Se seu coração fora o único lugar onde carregara Emily, então, que assim seja.

Às vezes, ela pensou, as respostas traziam mesmo paz.

* * *

Na terça de manhã, ela encontrou Mulder de volta ao escritório do porão, parecendo cansado e agitado. Ela jogou um jornal na direção dele. "Não deveria ser uma foto minha ao lado da reportagem de capa?" ela perguntou, um sorriso provocante. Ali estava ele, em preto e branco, com os dizeres 'TODAS AS SUPOSIÇÕES SOBRE HOMENZINHOS VERDES SÃO PERIGOSAS E DELIRANTES.'

Mulder começou a desenhar um bigode na foto do jornal. "Cassandra Spender é prova viva de que a verdade que procurei com tanto afinco nos últimos cinco anos é a verdade de um louco."

"Como assim?"

"Mais uma estória sobre sonda anal, ectoplasma rotativo levitador e vou ter que tirar minha arma e atirar em alguém."

"Bem... acho que terminei meu trabalho aqui. Parece que você mesmo invalidou seu trabalho. Tenha uma ótima vida."

"Como sabe sobre Cassandra Spender?

"O filho dela me encurralou no corredor. É um agente do FBI. Ele é da mesma opinião que você, a propósito – que ela não está bem."

Ele jogou o jornal de volta para ela, e Scully ergueu os olhos novamente. Desta vez, ela olhava além da impressão em negrito, para os detalhes abaixo disso.

"O que?" Mulder perguntou.

"Cassandra Spender foi abduzida na Montanha Skyland. Foi onde fui levada... quando Duane Barry me levou."

"A mulher é louca, Scully."

Scully sabia que o mesmo havia sido dito sobre ela. Ela continuou, "Aqui diz que ela tem um implante... na base da nuca."

"Por onde o governo, sem dúvida, removeu o cérebro dela. Não foi isso que o filho dela parou você para dizer, Scully?" Mulder se levantou para sair, mas não disse para onde.

"Oh, não, ele, uh, ele pediu, por favor, para não comentarmos isso com ninguém."

Mulder arrumou seu colarinho a caminho da porta. "Desejo realizado."

Mas Scully não conseguia se afastar desta vez. Ela foi visitar a misteriosa Cassandra e encontrou-a na ala psiquiátrica. Cassandra contou uma estória que Scully só lembrava em sonhos, de testes e notificações e a sensação de sempre estar sendo vigiada.

"Tiraram um feto de mim uma vez," Cassandra disse, sorrindo, como se isso fosse uma honra.

O estômago de Scully se revirou, mas ela conseguiu perguntar:

"O que aconteceu com ele?"

"Estão com ela lá fora," Cassandra replicou, virando para olhar o céu noturno. "É parcialmente o motivo de eu querer voltar, sabe? Disseram que poderei vê-la."

Uma dor afiada atingiu Scully na base da nuca, bem onde estava o implante, e ela resistiu à necessidade de tocá-lo. "Sinto muito," ela disse, de repente incapaz de respirar. "Preciso ir embora."

Cassandra lançou-lhe um sorriso elegante. "Claro, querida. Compreendo perfeitamente."

* * *

Mulder andou entre cinqüenta corpos estranhos, sem realmente vê-los. O cheiro de carne carbonizada e borracha queimada encheram o ar. Helicópteros circulavam acima deles, como sempre pareciam fazer na Montanha Skyland. Às vezes, quando ele fechava os olhos, ainda podia ouvi-los à distância, enquanto gritava o nome dela várias vezes, a plenos pulmões.

Ele percebeu Scully à distância e ficou tentado a desviar o olhar. Ela percebeu-o, e se encontraram no meio do caminho, entre os mortos. "Há sobreviventes?" ele perguntou.

"Não. Até agora, não."

"Auto infligidos?"

"Não há evidência disso agora."

"E qual a relação entre eles? Eram da mesma família?"

"Não há como identificar os corpos agora," ela disse. "Será um meticuloso processo por arcada dentária. Mulder, por que está pisando em ovos ao redor do óbvio aqui? Quero dizer, estamos na Montanha Skyland. Voltamos à Montanha Skyland."

"E acha que está relacionado à sua abdução do mesmo local?"

"Bem, não pode negar a conexão."

"Acha que é algum tipo de cenário de abdução?"

"Não... não estou dizendo isso."

"Tem alguma evidência disso?"

Ela franziu o cenho. "O que quer dizer por evidência?"

"É o que estou perguntando."

Ela não tinha evidência. O chip, as cicatrizes, o câncer -

Scully era registro vivo das atrocidades feitas à inocentes. Ele sabia disso tão bem quanto qualquer pessoa, mas ele faria com que ela dissesse em voz alta, antes de acreditar nisso.

Mas, quando ela fez com que ele a ouvisse, era tarde demais.

Scully desaparecera.

* * *

Mulder dirigia de volta para casa, com os raios-X dos mortos, quando recebeu uma ligação de Skinner. "Mulder, estou a caminho da Pennsylvania," ele disse. "Houve outro incidente. Acho que você e a

Agente Scully devem vir para cá o mais rápido possível."

"Incidente?" Mulder repetiu.

"Relatórios iniciais dizem que outros cinqüenta, talvez mais, morreram queimados esta noite na Represa Ruskin. É como aconteceu na Montanha Skyland."

Mulder pisou no freio no meio da rodovia. "Senhor, não consegui falar com Scully o dia todo. Temo que ela já esteja lá."

"Não, Mulder. Oficiais locais são os únicos na cena, até agora."

"Você não entendeu," Mulder disse. Alguém buzinou atrás dele. "Estou dizendo que ela deve estar entre as vítimas."

"Oh, Cristo."

Mulder virou o carro e começou a acelerar na direção da rodovia. "Diga-me que há sobreviventes."

"Eu não sei."

"Diga-me!"

"Eu não sei! Mas com certeza descobrirei."

Mulder dirigiu pelo que restava da noite, conseguindo relatórios aos pedaços e aterrorizantes de Skinner. Muitos mortos. Sem sobreviventes ainda. Nem sinal de Scully.

Por todo o caminho, as lembranças assustadoras de corpos queimados passaram por sua mente. Ele tentou ligar para o celular de Scully de vez em quando, só por garantia, mas todas as vezes ele pegou a caixa postal. Ele deixou mensagens com cada vez mais pânico, e inventou histórias para si mesmo de onde ela poderia estar.

Só quando chegou à Represa Ruskin, ele teve que aceitar a terrível verdade.

"Ela está aqui?" ele exigiu saber de Skinner. Havia os malditos helicópteros novamente, tornando impossível ouvir qualquer coisa.

Skinner gritou de volta: "Sim, e os médicos estão todos sobre ela."

Eles colocaram-na, queimada e em choque, no helicóptero, para transportá-la ao hospital mais próximo.

Então, aconteceu novamente de Mulder ficar parado, perdido, assistindo Scully ser levada pelo céu, para um destino incerto.

* * *

Ela acordou pela terceira vez e viu Mulder ao seu lado. A gravata solta ao redor do pescoço, ele assistia algum programa de esporte na TV. Ela podia ver os círculos sob os olhos dele, sob a luz azul e trêmula.

Ele percebeu que ela havia acordado e empurrou a cadeira para perto da cama. "Hey, como está?" ele perguntou baixo.

Ela sentou-se. "Estou com muita sede, mas tirando isso, acho que estou bem."

Mulder a obrigou a beber um copo de água dao jarra rosa que o hospital provia. Scully bebeu com vontade. "Teve sorte," ele disse. "Ouvi dizer que te darão alta amanhã, provavelmente."

"Sorte? Mulder, quase morri queimada e não tenho lembrança do que aconteceu."

Ele inclinou a cabeça, como se considerando o ponto de vista dela. Seu coração começou a acelerar e ela se sentiu tonta novamente.

"Eu – eu não sei como cheguei aqui. Não tenho lembrança alguma. Mulder, por que estas coisas continuam a acontecer comigo?"

"Não sei," ele disse, "mas prometo que vamos descobrir."

"Você disse que todos os outros tinham implantes. E se for o chip que está fazendo estas coisas, controlando a minha memória? E então? Não posso tirá-lo!"

"Scully, shhh." Mulder parecia um pouco desesperado. Mas que droga. Não era ele andando entre os mortos sem memória alguma.

Scully cobriu o rosto com ambas as mãos. Suas queimaduras protestaram ao toque, mas ela deu boas vindas à dor. Mulder tentou afastar os dedos dela.

"Não consigo fazer isso de novo," ela disse, entre lágrimas.

"Não fará," ele acalmou-a.

"Não sabe disso. Eu poderia dormir esta noite e acordar Deus sabe onde ou talvez simplesmente não acordar mais."

Mulder apertou suas mãos. "Não deixarei acontecer. Ficarei aqui o tempo todo, ok?"

"O que, vai ficar comigo todas as noites pelo resto da minha vida?"

"Se precisar, vou." Ela olhou para ele, questionadora, e ele sorriu. "Podemos dividir o carro e brigar sobre o jornal da manhã."

"Fico feliz por achar isso tão divertido."

"Não acho," ele replicou. "Não mesmo." Ele se mexeu até estar sentado na cama com ela. "Só quero que descanse um pouco."

"Não consigo," ela disse, um sussurro.

"Claro que consegue." Ele a empurrou de volta aos travesseiros. "Saberemos o que fazer pela manhã, ok?"

Ela estava tão cansada que não conseguia nem pensar. Talvez fizesse sentido o que ele dizia, talvez não. Ela não tinha mais força para discutir.

Mulder subiu o cobertor até os ombros dela e ela se enrolou contra ele. "Não quer simplesmente dizer 'basta'?" ela perguntou baixo.

Ele acariciou o cabelo dela. "O tempo todo."

Scully fungou e fechou os olhos. "Se Samantha tivesse ficado, aquela noite no restaurante, teria sido suficiente para você? Se finalmente soubesse a verdade?"

"Talvez tivesse. Não mais."

Ela se mexeu para olhar para ele. "Por que?"

"Por sua causa. E dela. E minha. E todos os outros que morreram na noite passada. Não importa no que acredito, não posso me afastar agora."

"Não," ela disse, de repente sonolenta. Ela pegou a mão dele. Era áspera e quente e familiar. "Não agora."

* * *

Terminou como sempre terminava para eles, detidos pelo pessoal da Força Aérea, após fuçarem numa base. Mulder teve a memória apagada desta vez, e a evidência se perdeu.

Scully tinha algumas memórias, não em sua mente, mas em fita, cortesia da regressão hipnótica com o Dr. Werber. Ela ouviu a si mesma contar sobre aliens que desceram e levaram Cassandra Spender de volta aos céus.

"Então?" Mulder perguntou, quando chegaram juntos ao porão. Ele indicou a fita que ela carregava. "Qual o veredicto? Verdade ou ficção?"

"Não sei como isso é sempre tão fácil de se dizer." Scully sentou-se suspirando e colocou a fita sobre a mesa. "Sabia que há alguns anos, médicos estavam operando o cérebro de uma mulher e abriram sua cabeça antes do tempo para mapear várias partes do cérebro, para não destruir tecidos importantes durante a operação. Eles a provocaram com eletrodos e ela contou histórias diferentes."

"Ela estava acordada?"

"Sim, pode-se operar o cérebro com relativamente pouca anestesia. Eles precisavam dela acordada para descobrir onde o centro da linguagem estava. De qualquer modo, descobriram que se estimulassem um local, ela se lembrava claramente da sua festa de 8 anos. Em outro local, ela contou uma história detalhada de uma viagem que fez para o México."

"Então, a memória está localizada em locais específicos?"

"Talvez não." Scully se levantou e recolheu suas coisas. "Acontece que a mulher nunca esteve no México."

Mulder pegou a fita de regressão e girou-a várias vezes entre os dedos. "Então, está dizendo que não acredita que o que disse aqui é real?"

"Não sei no que acreditar. Acho que o que estou dizendo é que, se a verdade está em mim, talvez nunca a encontremos."

"Então, onde está Cassandra Spender?"

"Não sei." Ela esticou o braço e tirou a fita da mão dele. "Mas aposto que ela não está no México."

* * *

Scully escondia suas chaves à noite, como se qualquer força que a quisesse morta não saberia direcionar-se à caixa de jóias sob a cama. Mas era o único modo de conseguir dormir, e até assim ainda levava mais de uma hora para ela conseguir adormecer.

Quando conseguia dormir, ela tinha sonhos vívidos e a cores de Cassandra subindo até as estrelas. Ela via homens sem rosto e corpos pegando fogo. Duane Barry a observava do outro lado da janela. Ela ouviu o som alto de uma broca e sentia seu corpo inchado de novo.

Às vezes, Mulder estava lá. Às vezes, Ethan.

Esta noite, ela sonhou com chuva torrencial e o cheiro de selva molhada. Ela se ouviu gemendo e Mulder se movendo dentro dela.

Ela sentou-se ereta na cama, o sangue correndo veloz em suas veias. Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça e sua língua estava seca. Ela tremia o corpo inteiro.

Scully levou a mão à boca. Não é um sonho, ela percebeu. É uma lembrança.

* * *

Quando Scully não apareceu para trabalhar, a primeira reação de Mulder foi entrar em pânico. Ele tinha visões dela queimada às cinzas em algum lugar, e o fato de não conseguir falar com ela ao celular acrescentava mais à sua preocupação.

Após Skinner informar que Scully tirara um dia para si, que sua ansiedade começou a diminuir. Ela ganhara o direito de tirar dias de folga, ele pensou, ajustando-se a um longo dia de solidão no porão. Mas ele não podia deixar de sentir que alguma coisa estava errada.

Começou a chover quando ele voltava para casa, pingos caindo sobre a janela como navalha, enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas escuras e molhadas. Ele pegou seu telefone e tentou falar com Scully novamente, mas a secretária atendeu e ele não deixou uma mensagem.

Ele pensava no que jantar na frente da TV, enquanto abria a porta. Luz brilhava na sala. Mulder pegou sua arma.

Ele se aproximou com cuidado, só parando quando uma voz familiar chamou. "Sou eu, Mulder."

Adrenalina diminuindo, ele guardou a arma e entrou na sala sorrindo. "Scully," ele disse, mas parou de sorrir quando a viu. Ela não devolvia o sorriso. "Hum, o que está acontecendo?"

Ele se levantou do sofá e andou até ele. "Vim aqui para entregar isto," ela disse, entregando um charuto embrulhado em plástico. "Está um pouco tarde, mas tenho certeza de que compreende."

"Na verdade, não."

"Parabéns, Mulder. Você é pai."

* * *

Fim do capítulo seis.

* * *

Nota da KindTwin: Nem um pouco tenso o final.


	7. Contagem para um lançamento

**Laws of Motion**

* * *

**Capítulo sete: Contagem para um lançamento**

* * *

Mulder ficou lá, ainda usando seu casaco, e olhava em silêncio para o charuto que ela lhe entregara. "Eu não compreendo," ele repetiu.

Scully se abaixou e retirou um par de géis da mesa de café dele. Ela segurou um primeiro e depois o outro perto do abajur. "Esta é a Emily," ela disse, "e este é você." Ela deslizou os dois juntos, então metade das barras se sobrepôs à outra num ajuste perfeito.

Mulder deu um passo à frente, hipnotizado. Ele ergueu a mão, mas quase não tocou nos géis. "Oh, meu Deus," ele suspirou.

Scully os afastou dele. "Por que não me contou?" A voz dela estava grossa de mágoa.

"Scully, eu não fazia idéia. Eu juro."

"Oh, deixa de besteira, Mulder. Toda aquela conversa de 'onde está o pai? Por que ninguém se importa com o pai?'" Ela empurrou os géis no peito dele, o empurrando um pouco para trás. "Você nunca disse uma palavra a mim sobre o que aconteceu entre nós."

O coração dele começou a bater tão rápido que parecia estar vibrando. Sangue corria em seus ouvidos; a boca ficou seca. "Eu...está dizendo que você engravidou?"

Scully levantou as mãos e se afastou dele. "Você me diz! Você deve ter muito mais lembranças do que eu." Ela virou para a janela, cruzando os braços. "Você ao menos ia me contar, Mulder? Isso seria o próximo segredinho que ia cair sobre mim – desculpe, Scully, eu tinha intenção de te contar sobre os óvulos. Oops, acho que não mencionei que dormimos juntos!"

"Eu ia te contar um milhão de vezes," ele disse, calmamente.

"E mesmo assim, não contou. Me perdoe por não acreditar em você."

Mulder encostou os géis no meio dele tão gentilmente como se fosse uma criança de verdade. "Sinto muito," ele disse.

"Não é bom o bastante desta vez," ela replicou, se virando para olhar para ele. "Você não pode sempre sentir muito depois do fato, Mulder. Sentir muito não faz tudo estar certo de novo. Todos esses anos, você soube, e nunca disse nada. Deus, eu sou uma idiota."

"Não, Scully. Nunca isso."

Ela respirou com força e olhou furiosa para ele. "Eu devo ter sido a maior piada para você, aparecendo para trabalhar todo dia e não tendo a menor idéia do que aconteceu. Eu devo ser uma palhaça ambulante. Foi engraçado, Mulder? Você deu umas boas risadas?"

Ele se lembrou dos dias após o retorno dela, quando ele havia andando em ovos, meio esperando que ela se lembrasse e meio temendo que ela se lembrasse. Ele não havia comido por uma semana. "Acha que foi fácil para mim, também?"

"Eu não sei! Não sei como foi para você porque *você nunca disse*."

"Eu não sabia o que dizer." Ele afundou no sofá, com os géis no colo. "Você havia sumido, e então voltado. E quase morreu. E então havia Ethan."

"Isso foi há quatro anos. Você teve quatro anos para dizer alguma coisa."

"Dizer o que, exatamente? Hey, Scully, você não se lembra, mas dormimos juntos, uma vez. Me passa aquele arquivo?"

"Sim, por exemplo." Ela pôs a mão sobre os olhos. "Eu não acredito nisso. Não acredito que isso esteja acontecendo."

Bem, ali estava uma boa razão pela qual ele manteve a boca fechada. Ninguém era melhor do que Scully em negar o que ela não queria saber. Ele presumia que havia uma boa razão para ela se lembrar do Flukeman e não dele. Se ela estava reprimindo este incidente em particular, ele não ia forçar o assunto. Inferno, houve tantas vezes que ele desejou poder reprimir isso ele mesmo.

"Há algo mais?" Ela perguntou, aproximando-se dele. A luz do abajur projetava uma impressão grande e brava dela contra a parede.

"Algo mais?"

"Sim. Algum outro segredo, alguma outra coisa que você tem planejado me contar, mas não se deu ao trabalho de mencionar ainda."

"Não." Ele não conseguia olhar para ela.

"Tem certeza que não há nada. Certeza absoluta. Tenha muita, muita certeza, Mulder."

De repente, ele não tinha certeza. A cabeça dele doía. Ele ainda estava vacilando, e Scully estava se aproximando dele, exigindo respostas. "Eu ... Eu acho que não."

Scully só ficou lá, o encarando. Ele esperou no silêncio terrível por um longo minuto.

"O que?" ele perguntou, finalmente encontrando os olhos dela.

"Estou tentando me lembrar," ela disse, enquanto o olhava com o olhar penetrante, de cima a baixo. "Eu sei que estava chovendo."

Mulder se recostou e fechou os olhos. "Sim, chuva," ele disse. "Estávamos em Arecibo." Era estranho ouvir ele mesmo dizendo as palavras em voz alta. Ele havia mantido a memória tão quieta por tanto tempo. "Não planejamos isso. Só meio que aconteceu. Nós não falamos sobre isso exatamente, mais tarde, e acho que ambos sabíamos que havia sido um erro."

A mandíbula de Scully tremeu e ela se afastou de novo. "Você deve ter ficado aliviado então," ela disse, e ele a pegou secando os olhos. "Toda essa bagunça simplesmente acabou. Nenhuma surpresa que não tenha dito nada."

"Hey, eu estava tentando te poupar de uma bagunça," ele disse, a voz quebrando pela primeira vez. "Você era a pessoa com o noivo em casa, lembra?"

Scully balançou a cabeça, se recusando a olhar para ele. "Você devia ter me contado."

"Não era exatamente uma lembrança feliz," Mulder disse.

"Mas é uma lembrança que você tem e eu não," ela disse. "Uma lembrança que você escondeu de mim todos esses anos." Ela se virou e olhou para ele. "Por favor, me diga que ninguém mais sabe sobre isso."

Mulder empalideceu, e Scully pareceu chocada.

"Oh, Deus," ela disse. "Você não contou ao Ethan, contou?"

"Não, não." Ele hesitou. "Devo ter mencionado alguma coisa ao Byers."

"Byers? Quer dizer que Byers sabe mais da minha vida sexual do que eu?"

"Ele não sabe dos detalhes."

Scully agarrou a cabeça com ambas as mãos. "Eu tenho que sair daqui. Não consigo pensar."

Ele levantou do sofá e tentou bloquear a saída dela. "Scully, espere um segundo. Não vá embora ainda. Sente-se e vamos conversar sobre isso." Ele tinha a sensação de pânico de que, se ele a deixasse ir agora, ela talvez não voltasse mais.

"Não."

Ela se esforçou para se esquivar dele, mas ele parou na frente dela. "Eu sinto muito," ele disse. "Sinto, de verdade. Você tem razão, eu devia ter te contado. Eu te conto agora, se você quiser. Qualquer coisa que queira saber, é só me perguntar."

"Eu quero saber como pôde fazer isso comigo." Ela parecia magoada e perdida, batendo o pé pequeno com uma garotinha.

O coração dele se contraiu. Ele se aproximou dela, mas ela o afastou. "Eu nunca quis te machucar," ele disse. "Tem que acreditar em mim."

"Todo esse tempo, eu tenho procurado por essas memórias, tentar ter de volta um pouco do que foi tirado de mim, e achei que estava me ajudando nessa busca."

"E estou," ele disse, com ternura, mas Scully balançou a cabeça.

"Você tem escondido a verdade de mim, Mulder, assim como eles têm escondido. Eu — eu não sei como perdoar isso."

Ela se afastou dele, secando os olhos na manga, e rumou para a porta. Mulder ficou pregado na sala de estar, até que o som de uma batida furiosa o acordou de novo. Devagar, como se suas pernas fossem feitas de chumbo, ele voltou para o sofá. Ele ainda não tirara o casaco.

Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos para parar de tremer e tentou pensar. Chuva batia contra as janelas, tornando fácil relembrar aquela noite, muito tempo atrás. Quando ele se permitia, ele ainda podia sentir o corpo dela sob ele, sentir o cabelo dela colado na bochecha dele. Parecia tudo um sonho, depois de todos esses anos, como se tivesse acontecido a duas outras pessoas e não a eles.

Ele raramente olhava para Scully e pensava: Eu fiz sexo com ela. Aquela inocente de olhos abertos havia desaparecido da Montanha Skyland e nunca havia retornado.

Como ele poderia explicar isso para ela, ele não sabia. Ela parecia pensar que ele havia planejado toda a trama infeliz como uma grande piada à custa dela, como se ele estivesse tendo sucesso pelo fato de tê-la visto nua, mas ela não se lembrava disso.

Mulder sentou para frente e contemplou os géis na mesa de café. Ele deslizou uma sobre a outra, e de novo, vendo a verdade se encaixando de novo e de novo. Na memória dele, ele ouviu Scully ofegando e se sentiu derramar dentro dela. Ele queria saber, se ela tivesse reaparecido grávida, se ele teria achado as palavras para contar a ela o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Mas agora, eles jamais saberiam.

* * *

Em casa, Scully se despiu e entrou num banho fervendo. As gotas d'água picavam a pele dela, fatiando as camadas exteriores de força, enquanto ela virava o rosto para a água e ofegava para respirar. Os sons apressados eram tudo o que ela sabia; isso e o corpo de Mulder no dela. Se ele não havia contado, ela nunca teria sabido que acontecera em Porto Rico.

Ela não tinha nenhum contexto. Nenhum detalhe.

Ela se puniu com a dor, pois era mais fácil de levar do que a humilhação que ela sentia toda vez que se lembrava dos anos de ignorância. Ela esteve na cama com ele, executando o mais íntimo dos atos humanos, e depois aparecera para trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. E pensar que ela havia pensado todos esses anos como seria fazer amor com ele. Ela tinha estado fantasiando sobre algo que já tinha acontecido.

Scully esfregou a pele ferida, mal segurando os soluços.

Na mente dela, esteve sempre bonita, esta união depois de um deslize lento e inexorável de um ao outro. Ao invés, havia sido um encontro barato, que deixara Mulder tão abalado, que ele nem sequer mencionara. E Ethan. Ela havia sido infiel a ele, e para que? Uma noite que ela mal se lembrava.

Scully cobriu o rosto enquanto lágrimas de vergonha se misturavam com a água. Ela escorregou para o fundo da banheira, as costas pressionadas com força contra a porcelana. Ela enroscou os braços em volta dos joelhos e chorou.

Mulder havia sido a única pessoa com quem ela se sentia segura, sua única coisa verdadeira. Pela primeira vez desde que o conhecera, Scully se sentiu totalmente sozinha.

* * *

Sentado à mesa dele, Mulder roia um lápis amarelo número dois e nem ao menos fingia trabalhar. Ele continuava checando primeiro o relógio, depois a porta, mas Scully não havia aparecido ainda. Ele começou a pensar se ela não estaria lá em cima, entregando a demissão a Skinner.

Parte dele estava apavorada. A outra parte estava nervosa. Ok, então agora ela sabia que eles dormiram juntos. Nada havia mudado realmente. Inferno, ele havia trabalhado com este conhecimento por quatro anos e não isso tinha afetado suas habilidades como parceiros.

Ela só está confusa, como você esteve, ele disse a si mesmo. Ela vai chegar.

Mas o estômago dele afundou quando ele atendeu ao telefone para encontrar Skinner do outro lado da linha. "Mulder, preciso que suba aqui agora," ele disse, parecendo sério.

Mulder fechou os olhos com força, para as más notícias. "Sim, senhor."

"E traga Scully com você."

Mulder abriu um olho para olhar ao redor, no caso de ter ouvido corretamente. "Senhor?"

"Agora, Mulder."

"Senhor, a Agente Scully ainda não chegou," Mulder disse, um pouco aliviado.

"Então, traga um bloco de anotações, porque não quero que nenhum de vocês perca uma palavra."

Mulder sabiamente decidiu não insistir na conversa, ao invés, pegou o paletó e um bloco de notas. Ele quase esbarrou em Scully na saída. "Hey," ele disse, parando bruscamente.

Scully apertou a pasta contra si mesma e mal olhou para ele. "Desculpe o atraso."

Mulder observou-a fingindo que nada havia acontecido, mas então considerou onde isso o havia levado da primeira vez. "Sem problema," ele murmurou, a voz baixa. Ele tentou sorrir. "Eu temia que você não viesse mais."

Ela olhou diretamente para ele. "Se mentir para mim de novo," ela disse, "Eu não vou voltar."

"Não vou mentir," ele prometeu.

"Estou falando sério."

"Eu também estou."

Ela deu um aceno duro, do tipo comercial, e desviou o olhar de novo. De dentro do escritório, o telefone tocou estridentemente.

"Uh, aposto que é Skinner," Mulder disse. "Ele nos quer lá em cima agora."

"Sobre o que é?" Scully perguntou, enquanto batia no botão do elevador.

"Ele não disse. Geralmente é ruim, certo?"

"O pior," Scully disse sutilmente, e Mulder ficou em silêncio.

Eles compartilharam uns vinte segundos desajeitados sozinhos no elevador, ambos olhando para os números luminosos acima da cabeça deles, enquanto Mulder desejava que ele andasse mais depressa. Quando as portas se abriram, Scully saiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

Kim levantou os olhos do trabalho e fez uma careta à visão deles. "Não sei o que fizeram desta vez," ela disse, "mas ele não está nada feliz."

Mulder se inclinou para Scully quando ela abriu a porta de Skinner. "O que nós fizemos desta vez?" Ele sussurrou para ela.

Scully não respondeu, entrando no escritório e cumprimentando o supervisor dele. "Senhor? Queria nos ver?"

"Não, na verdade, eu não queria, mas não tive escolha." Ele tirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com uma mão. "Sentem-se, agentes."

Mulder e Scully trocaram olhares antes de se sentarem nas cadeiras de costume.

"O Diretor estava esperando por mim, quando cheguei esta manhã. Parece que dois dos meus agentes estão interferindo em investigações em aberto do escritório do Promotor de D.C. Com certeza não, eu disse. Meus agentes sabem mais do que molestar testemunhas, exigir acesso a prisioneiros depois da hora de visitas e perturbar um Senador que nem ao menos é suspeito de nenhuma dessas investigações."

"O inferno que não é," Mulder disse, e Skinner o calou com um olhar de raiva.

"Eu não lhes dou trabalho suficiente para mantê-los ocupados? Vocês têm que sair caçando homicídios comuns?"

"Senhor, com todo o devido respeito ao Diretor," disse Scully, "o escritório do Promotor não está investigando. Eles estão ocupados processando um homem inocente."

"Ele é inocente," Skinner disse. "Sabem disso agora?"

Mulder arriscou um olhar para Scully, que vacilou. Ele achou que ela não tinha nada melhor a dizer do que, "porque ele disse que é."

"Eu o conheço," ela disse, enfim. "Ele nunca faria isso."

"Há coisas que não fazem sentido," Mulder disse, sentando para frente. "A motivação de Ethan Minette é extremamente fraca. Há uma testemunha desaparecida, a pessoa que ligou sobre a perturbação. Ethan e Melinda estavam investigando o homicídio de Rachel Campenella quando isso tudo aconteceu. Achamos que talvez haja a possibilidade de Melinda ter sido morta e Ethan acusado, para calá-los."

"Provas?"

Scully se mexeu na cadeira. Mulder sentou para trás e deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

"Alguém me seguiu da prisão na outra noite e me jogou para fora da estrada," ela disse. "Eu podia ter morrido."

"Provavelmente foi a mesma pessoa que me ligou e disse para nos afastarmos do caso antes que nos machucássemos," Mulder somou.

"Talvez não sejam provas ruins."

"Senhor," Scully disse, mas Skinner a cortou.

"Vocês não têm nenhuma autoridade em nenhum dos casos. Acham que estão ajudando, mas tudo o que estão fazendo é distraindo todo mundo de seus serviços. Se Minette é inocente, vão descobrir isso logo."

"Não se a mesma pessoa que reclamou com o Diretor for a mesma que reclamou com o Promotor."

Skinner olhou para ele. "Fique longe de Ryerson. Não é problema seu."

"Alguém tentou matar Scully. Faz disso um problema nosso."

"Eu tenho uma resposta para isso, também," Skinner disse. Ele se virou para Scully. "Você não terá mais acesso à prisão, nenhum de vocês. Se chegarem perto desta investigação de novo, receberão duas semanas de suspensão, sem pagamento."

"Então, ele se safa dessa," Mulder disse, enojado. "E nós o ajudamos."

"Vocês têm alguma prova que ligue o Senador Ryerson a qualquer desses homicídios?"

"Não, mas-"

"Fiquem fora disso. Ponto final." Ele pegou a caneta e se inclinou sobre os papéis na frente dele de novo. "Dispensados."

Mulder e Scully hesitaram, num silêncio chocado, mas Skinner os ignorou. Por fim, eles se levantaram juntos, empurrando devagar a cadeira e saindo sem dizer palavra. De volta ao elevador, Scully extravasou a raiva com uma batida forte no botão.

"Para um homem que supostamente nem é um suspeito, o Senador Ryerson certamente gasta muito tempo patrulhando esta investigação," ela disse.

Mulder concordou, mas ele estava de certo modo aliviado por ela estar com raiva de outra pessoa que não ele, por alguns minutos. "O que você quer fazer agora?" Ele perguntou, quando eles entraram no elevador.

"Eu ainda posso mandar mensagens ao Ethan através do advogado dele. Ele não vai gostar deste último desenvolvimento."

"Ficar longe de Ryerson não deve ser problema. Não é como se ele fosse ter um ataque e confessar se voltássemos lá e o interrogássemos mais um pouco."

"Não sei mais o que fazer. Ryerson é nossa melhor pista agora."

"Eu estava pensando nisso," Mulder disse, quando eles voltaram ao escritório. "Acho que devíamos falar com a esposa dele."

"E ela vai falar com o Ryerson e arrumaremos umas férias forçadas de duas semanas."

"Talvez não." Mulder se sentou e pôs os pés em cima da mesa. "Pelo jeito, ela tem agüentado o comportamento ruim dele por anos. Surras, outras mulheres – ela deve estar esperando a oportunidade de enfiar a faca quando tiver a chance."

"Ela é adepta dele há anos."

"É, mas agora ele deve ser um assassino. Todo mundo tem que desenhar uma linha em algum lugar."

"O que te faz ter tanta certeza que é ela?"

Mulder estudou seu lápis mascado por um segundo, então o atirou no teto. O lápis ficou grudado. "Porque talvez tenha lhe ocorrido," ele disse para Scully, "que talvez ela fosse a próxima."

* * *

Eles fizeram uma investigação fraudulenta e descobriram que Ryerson estaria fora da cidade na sexta à noite, deixando a esposa livre para a entrevista. Mulder os levou para casa após o trabalho. Era a primeira vez que eles ficaram juntos sozinhos em um espaço tão pequeno desde a briga, e Scully estava tendo muito trabalho em se concentrar.

Ela olhava para as mãos dele no volante e as imaginava no corpo dela. A memória para ela era como uma palavra na ponta da língua – presente, mas fora de alcance.

Era cansativo estar com raiva dele. Ela não dormia bem há dias. Memórias grudavam como teias de aranha, enrolando mais nela, por mais que ela lutasse contra. Mulder só falava quando falavam com ele, como se estivesse com medo de dizer a coisa errada. Isso só a fazia lembrar do silêncio dele.

"É esta à direita," ela disse, num tom cortante.

Mulder encostou perto de uma mansão com uma longa meia-volta circular. "Você quer ser o tira mau ou o tira bom?" ele perguntou, assim que eles saíram do carro.

"Deixe-me falar com ela," Scully disse.

Eles tocaram a campainha e um rapaz jovem abriu a porta, comendo uma maçã. "Posso ajudá-los?" ele perguntou.

"Agentes Scully e Mulder do FBI," Scully disse, enquanto mostrava a ID. "Gostaríamos de falar com Julianne Ryerson."

"Sou filho dela, Seth. Há algum problema?"

"Problema nenhum," Scully disse, a voz neutra. "Sua mãe está em casa?"

Eles sabiam que o Lexus parado na entrada registrado em nome dela, dizia que ela estava. Mas Scully se fez agradável com um sorriso.

"Hum, claro, entrem." Ele abriu a porta e os levou para a sala de estar fora do hall de entrada. "Vou dizer a ela que estão aqui. Sobre qual assunto que digo que é, exatamente?"

"Só uma questão de segurança," Mulder respondeu. "Fazemos isso o tempo todo."

Seth não parecia acreditar nele, mas saiu da sala para chamar a mãe, do mesmo jeito. Scully se sentou, enquanto Mulder checava a pintura sobre a lareira. "Acho que é de verdade," ele observou o Picasso sobre a lareira.

"É de verdade," disse uma voz atrás dele. Mulder se virou para achar Julianne Ryerson parada na entrada. Ela parecia mais jovem e mais loira do que as fotos de jornais a faziam parecer.

Ele podia dizer que ela não era tão bonita. A boca era muito grande; a testa muito alta. Os olhos eram uma sombra notável de azul, parecidos com os de Scully, mas se destacavam pouco, dando-lhe uma vaga aparência de inseto. Ainda assim, ela estava perto dos cinqüenta anos com uma aparência esbelta e muito cabelo.

Dinheiro, Mulder pensou, acentua o seu lado positivo.

"Sra. Ryerson," Scully disse, se levantando para apertar a mão de Julianne. "Obrigada por concordar em nos receber."

"Eu não tenho a impressão que o FBI dá muita margem a discussão sobre isso," ela respondeu. "O que posso fazer por vocês?"

"Estamos seguindo uma pista que o seu marido nos deu," Scully disse, "sobre o homicídio de Rachel Campenella."

O sorriso de cortesia de Julianne desapareceu. "Não acho que meu marido saiba nada a respeito disso." Ela alisou a saia sobre os joelhos. Mesmo à distância, Mulder viu uma contusão no pulso direito dela.

"Isso parece dolorido," ele observou, apontando.

"Não é nada. Você estava dizendo sobre meu marido?"

"Ele mencionou que acredita que Rachel foi morta pela mesma pessoa que matou Melinda McKenn."

"Sim, a jornalista da TV. Graças a Deus o prenderam antes que pudesse fazer isso de novo."

"Na verdade, não achamos que ele é o assassino," Scully disse.

"Achamos que ele talvez tenha sido acusado," Mulder acrescentou.

Julianne piscou rapidamente e pôs a mão no peito. "O que o faz dizer isto? Meu marido falou alguma coisa para você?"

"Ele disse que viu Rachel na noite em que ela foi morta," Scully mentiu, e Mulder virou a cabeça rapidamente. Essa era uma aposta muito alta.

"Isto não é possível. Chris estava comigo."

"A noite toda?" Scully perguntou.

"Sim."

"Sabe, talvez devesse deixar a Agente Scully dar uma olhada nessa contusão," Mulder disse. "Ela é médica."

Julianne cobriu a contusão com a outra mão. "Sério, eu estou bem. E não acho que posso ajudá-los. Gostaria que fossem embora agora."

"E se eu dissesse que há uma testemunha que pode colocar o carro do seu marido estacionado do lado de fora do apartamento de Rachel naquele sábado à noite?" Scully perguntou.

Naquele momento, Seth Ryerson pôs a cabeça dentro da sala. "Está tudo bem, mãe?"

"Seth, volte para o seu quarto."

Mulder pensou que essa seria uma ordem apropriada para uma criança de seis anos, não para um universitário de férias em casa.

"Se eles estão te incomodando..."

"Agora, Seth. Falo com você depois." A face pálida dela estava corada, da cor do seu suéter róseo.

Scully deu a cartada final. "Sobre a testemunha que viu o carro," ela começou.

"Não há nenhuma testemunha!" Julianne estalou.

Os olhos de Scully eram sinceros. "Tem certeza?"

De cima, eles ouviram uma porta bater. Julianne pulou. "Eu acho..." ela parou para molhar os lábios. "Acho que se vocês dizem que houve uma testemunha, então talvez ele estivesse lá."

"Estava ou não estava?" Mulder perguntou.

"Como eu poderia saber?"

"Você disse que ele estava com você."

Ela fechou os olhos, obviamente frustrada. "Eu preciso que vocês vão embora. Quaisquer outras perguntas que tiverem, podem perguntar ao meu marido ou ao nosso advogado. Peço que não voltem mais a esta casa."

Ela os guiou para a porta da frente e a abriu para a noite fria. "Boa noite, Agentes."

Eles ficaram na varanda iluminada com a respiração congelando. "Não posso dizer se ela o estava defendendo ou atirando aos lobos," Scully disse.

"Ela certamente é ambivalente," Mulder concordou, quando eles começaram a descer o caminho da frente. "Talvez não seja surpresa para uma mulher na posição dela. Ela está acostumada a cobri-lo, apesar de tudo, mas acho que vai mais longe do que isso."

"O que quer dizer?"

"Eu acho que ela sabe alguma coisa sobre os assassinatos. Acho que talvez ela esteja encobrindo a si mesma."

Scully parou na porta do carro. "Acha que ela matou Rachel e Melinda?"

"Acho que talvez ela saiba quem matou. Ela estava com medo de continuar falando e deixar escapar. Se ela, de algum modo, ajudou Ryerson a encobrir os assassinatos, o pobre Seth pode acabar órfão de prisão."

Ele levou Scully para casa, em relativo silêncio. Mas, na porta, ele esticou a mão para tocar a dela, quando ela tentou sair do carro. Scully olhou para baixo, para onde ele a tocara, mas não se afastou.

"Deixe-me entrar," ele disse. "Só por um minuto."

"Não acho que seja boa idéia."

"Você tem que entender, cada dia que se passava, se tornou mais difícil para eu tentar alguma coisa. Não conseguia achar um modo de trazer à tona, e se eu tivesse feito isso, também teria que explicar por que nunca disse nada."

"Ainda estou esperando por esta resposta."

Ele apertou a mão dela. "Então me deixe subir."

Por um momento, ele pensou que ela concordaria. A boca dela se abriu nas sombras; os olhos dela procuraram os dele.

"Acho que não," ela disse, enfim, e puxou a mão. "Boa noite, Mulder."

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Mulder gastou um pouco de sua energia de nervoso jogando basquete. Por estar nublado e chuviscando, ele tinha a quadra só para ele. A batida forte da bola contra o chão molhado ecoava no lugar vazio. Mulder se achou atirando a bola na rede ao invés de fazê-la ultrapassar.

Depois de seis erros seguidos, ele jogou a bola deliberadamente contra o placar. "Merda," ele murmurou.

"É o que te meteu em encrenca, em primeiro lugar," disse uma voz atrás dele. Ele girou e encontrou Scully parada na chuva. Ela tinha um olhar de propósito perigoso.

"Scully, oi."

Ela se aproximou e ele podia ver os fios de cabelo molhado grudando no queixo dela. Ela aparentemente estava observando por algum tempo.

"Eu tentei tudo," ela disse. "Não consigo me lembrar de mais nada."

"De verdade, é uma lembrança que eu esqueceria, se pudesse," ele disse, e ela hesitou. "Quero dizer -"

"Eu sei. Você disse que não foi bom."

"Parte disso foi. É só que, Scully -"

Ela dispensou. "Você iria querer a memória se alguém a tivesse tirado de você, Mulder. Iria querer mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Pedaços da minha vida continuam desaparecendo e eu sou impotente para impedir isso."

Ela devia ter chorado de novo; na chuva ele não poderia dizer.

"Eu faria qualquer coisa para devolvê-la a você," ele disse.

Ela bateu nas bochechas dela com as mangas do suéter. O rímel estava escorrendo agora. "Qualquer coisa?" ela perguntou.

"Você sabe que sim."

Ela assentiu, como se esperasse esta resposta. "Ok, então," ela disse, parecendo um pouco trêmula. "Precisamos fazer de novo."

Mulder se chocou. "O que?"

"Uma noite, sem restrições." Ela parecia mortalmente séria.

"Scully, isto não vai devolver sua lembrança."

"Talvez não, mas nos poria num nível para estar em campo de novo. Eu acho que é justo."

Justo, ela pensou, como se eles estivessem trocando cartões de baseball e ela quisesse o Don Mattingly dele em troca do Wade Boggs dela.

"Uma noite," ele repetiu, ainda espantado.

"Só sexo."

Deus o ajude, as palavras da boca dela mexeram com o corpo traiçoeiro dele.

"Assim como antes," ela disse, virando para sair. "Vou lhe dar um dia para pensar sobre isso."

E então ela o deixou sozinho para jogar com as bolas dele.

* * *

Fim do capítulo 7.


End file.
